Valkyrie Einherjar
by FantasiaWilow
Summary: AU Dante The Demon hybrid, suddenly have a mission by Valkyrie who disguised to hire him to save a Universe from wicked and corrupt officials. and his reward one million dollar can Dante solve his mission?
1. Mission 1 "Dante"

Disclaimer : I don't owns Dmc or Akame ga kill

* * *

His name is Dante, the half human and half demon breeding, he the infamous son of Sparda, and it's famous around demon.

The reason is, because his father betray his own kin, for his beloved one human woman. and thus for protect her he challenge the prince of darkness Mundus a war.

The Result Mundus weakened and sealed away by Sparda and sealing gate from two world for good.

Because of heroic deed, he then be known as **The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.**By humankind who he been saved, and with no longer threat from Underworld demon Sparda and his lover have an offspring the shape of their love.

The twins Dante and Vergil, who carry both their parents heritage, Human and Demon blood have all their care and love, the twins under their father received a fine sword fighting skill and needed ability to defend themselves.

From their Mother they have full and same portion of love and warmth, but, unfortunately nothing will same as ever for eternity in this world, Sparda little family will face terrible fate.

A slightly recovered The Demon King Mundus, send horde of his demon subject to kill the traitor Sparda, Mundus also know the traitor have an offspring then he added kill Sparda offspring to his solders to- do list.

Sparda who attacked when weakened state can hold much longer and meet the seal and banishment fate by Mundus, but before he meet his end, Sparda already give his sons his most finest sword, he had forge himself.

The Rebellion and Yamato, Rebellion fall to Dante and Yamato to Vergil, that two sword have different type in shape and way to use.

Rebellion which preferred to western claymore sword and Yamato is The eastern Japanese style sword or locals says it Katana.

the choice of their sword match perfectly to their personality Vergil the oldest who calm and refined wield the Yamato. Dante the other hand, wild and crazy sometimes easygoing wield Rebellion.

Dante's mother in her last struggle to keep her sons safe keep Dante to closet, and tell him to stay there when she try to find her another son Vergil , but she also meet unfortunate end, she killed by Mundus underlings demon and that happened just in front Dante's eyes.

His mother last word he remembered until now and usually came to his dream is.

"Live Dante be strong, you are boy then you must be strong, if you get out here alive change your name be a different person and have a new life Dante..."

Dante with death of his parents lonely and coldness attacking him all over body, he suffering alone without his brother Vergil who can't be found anywhere.

Years later; after rough and harsh childhood, Dante became a fine man, with job as mercenary, private investigator and body guard. everything as long the

job keep fill his wallet to pay his pizza bill.

Not long after Dante build his own store, suddenly a massive and high tower been summoned, no other than by Vergil, his long lost brother.

That tower named Temen Ni Gru the tower which Sparda use to seal demon world gate with complicated method. Because that tower summoning the lesser demon swarming around town make fuss and destruction all over place and Dante's shop included transformed to wreck ruin.

after his struggle to stop Vergil's ambition for power hunger and world domination ripe in success, but also make him lost Vergil cause he jump of to demon world by acclaim that his father home and he must follow him.

and thus lossing again of his brother make him name his shop.

**Devil May Cry.**

Few months later, the town slowly recovered, and Dante's shop is also not wreck ruin anymore, with fine sign of Devil May Cry with red neon with Dante's figure there carrying Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory.

Dante most have job form contractor like Morrison, and also he usually gets it from telephone , with specific password

X X X

That was usual thing Morrison go to Dante's shop as his middleman to give him a job, Morrison walks in to the shop and saw a big mess on this office lots of stack of empty pizza box lying around and dust all over place, and including untidy furniture .

_"I really impressed you can actually live here Dante..." _Morrison talk to himself.

And Dante seems not bothered by mess around him, he sleep soundly there while siting in chair with his leg on the table, and his face covered with porn magazine.

While sighing Morrison trying wake Dante up from his sleep, and with effort he did it make the demon hybrid slowly opened his eye and regain consciousness.

"Rise and shine Date wakes up, I got gig for you," said Morrison

"yawn... what kind?" Dante ask with yawn launching from his mouth.

"If I must say it's fishy one, but content is normal" said Morrison with worried face.

"What so weird about this job?" Dante said while leaning to his chair.

"Well... it's the payment if I must to say, is that to much to this kind of job" Morrison said

"So what if payment to much? as along we get profit then so be it" Dante said without care about Morrison been concerned.

"Anyway how much this client pay?" Dante ask answer with curiosity.

"Hear and be amazed it's... one million dollar..." Morrison answered.

"The fuck!? Morrison that really bad way if you joking around, even I am not gonna tell that kind a joke." Dante said stated he didn't buy Morrison's joke.

"I have been predicted you will not belive my story, but you must see this Dante, Morrison said then showing Dante briefcase full of money, around 500 K in that briefcase.

"Holy crap... is real, I couldn't belive this must be 500 K in there " Dante stated with his unbelievable expression still hang on his face.

"The Client says the rest, will payed after job done." said Morrison.

"Well then... what I am waiting for? this time I will be have much money, hell yeah" Dante feel delighted after see possibility about money will he have.

"it's to early to feel such a state Dante, I afraid this is kind a trap , or powerfull demon you will face onto" Morrison give Dante warming.

"Relax, Morrison... you know the only one powerful demon I ever faced is, Vergil my twin brother, so not to worry about it Morrison, I will get this job done fast and we will have party will ya?" Dante don't give a damn about everything.

"Hah, Allright it's up to you Dante, and I just remembered about your partner, Lady how about I invite her to this gig?" Morrison asked .

Mary or so known and called Lady by Dante, and however she have no problem Dante called her that way, because she wants to throw that name anyway.

Lady is a woman Dante meet and Temen Ni Gru accident, belive or not she is daughter of Arkham, Crazy fellow who had obsession to black arts magic and practical, and he also the mastermind of summoning the tower, by persuade Vergil and Lady hate her father so much enough to make her kill him with her own hand, because he responsible for her mother death, for sake of black art.

And with various circumstances Dante and lady now pair partner on Devil hunters job, Lady with his conections, give Dante tasty gig sometimes.

But this time different he don't wanna Lady, asking him unbelievable payment for her services.

"Nah, Morrison... that's not needed, if I invite her to this gig, and see that amount of money, you will don't know what happened next" Dante said.

"Oh, okay, sorry then" Morrison answered

"And? anything more that maybe you needed me to know Morrison? " Dante ask.

"My, silly me, this the file you need to contact the client location and such written in there" Morrison giving Dante the file.

"Well forgetfulness, is sign of aging old man..." Dante teased Morrison.

"Shut your trap Dante, I not that old" Said Morrison and he leaving Dante's shop.

After Morrison leave, Dante start dressed up, he grabbed his red coat and wear it and then he bring his gear, his beloved Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory and going to his rich client location.

X X X

Dante already waiting the client for 30 minutes, and start annoyed, "where the hell the client is?"

when Dante busy murmured the client had arrive to his location, and greeted Dante.

"Are you Dante? I beg a pardon for late arrival"

Dante take a glance at client, and apparently the client is a woman, Dante see his client greeted him, he quickly reply for manners.

"Yes you're right, I am Dante the man you have hired, and I don't know my client is lovely woman. " Dante said a quick flirt to lightened the mood.

"Thanks how kind of you," said this woman.

"Well if you don't mind let's end this chit-chat, and cut into the gig matter shall we?" Date said to his client.

"Ah, okay I tell you the job details, sadly there a change to requirement to you for finish the job is that alright to you Dante?" his client said.

"That's okay, since you pay me nice enough, enough to make my contractor worried about the job, I take your condition." Dante said confidently.

"Okay, first thing you're not gonna kill demon, but I need you go to certain Universe, and you need save people of that Universe from evil governments and corrupt officials." this woman stated.

Dante who left confused by his client saying have a deep thought,

_"What the hell this woman blabbing about? another Universe? corruptions? wicked governments? man... Is this woman have hit her head very hard enough? "_

"You maybe not believing my story, and consider me as a mentally ill person aren't you? belive me Dante... no, Son Of Sparda..." this woman said to make Dante sure about her words.

When Dante heard his client called him Son Of Sparda makes Dante entering alert mode, he never thought of it his only secret, that only two people have know in this city been known by someone else.

_"Why the hell she know my secret? are she a demon? no, I not senses the demon aura around her, even so what and who is she? Morrison and Lady will not leaking that story they not that kind person who easily leaking someone else's privacy, then why?! " _Dante thought.

"Looks like you confused why I know your secret are you?" this woman said.

"Answer me... what and who are you!? are you another type of Mundus pawn? are you a demon, answer me before I slash you down." Dante yelled and make his sword ready for use.

"Not to worry Dante I not a demon or a bad guy or whoever pawn" this woman said.

"How I supposed to belive you?" Dante still yelling at her.

"You're not sensing demonic energy inside me don't you? is that not enough proof that I not a demon, now listen to me I am The Valkyrie, Odin send me to here," this woman said along with another nonsense that whoever will not buy.

"Here come another nonsense, what now you will bring me, to goddamn Valhalla? and made me be Einherjar?!, your joke sure will nominated as the worst joking of the year" Dante said harshly.

Dante fell annoyed enough for her nonsense, and also she didn't give him a satisfying answer either thus with no waiting any longer, he launch quick thrust to the woman who self proclaim a Valkyrie.

Then Dante surprised, his Rebellion had been deflected by that woman spear, it's come out from nowhere.

"Well good weapon you have there woman, let's test that to a dance shall we?" Dante said while make another slash.

"Well if me have to do it I happily accept your invitation Dante..." that woman said and counter Dante's attack.

Those two who posses same level in fighting, toe to toe at each other, whenever Dante attacking her the Valkyrie successfully defending herself and that same goes for the Valkyrie.

_"Crap, this battle is going nowhere who will be guessed thiswoman is that good at fighting..."_

The Valkyrie decided to make a little trick to quickly ended the duel, she lower her guard a bit to make Dante sure there a opening to him strike back.

Dante then smoothly fall to trap and then, unleashed his signature move.

**Stinger**

Dante make a quick thrust to the woman, see this Valkyrie quickly dodge, and hit Dante's grip balance and quickly disarmed Dante and without wasting any time she, kicking Dante's gut send him flying a few meters.

Dante who have overwhelmed with sudden and barrage attack have no time to react, he trying call his Rebellion to his position hope have a better arsenal.

But unfortunately The Valkyrie is ridiculously fast, maybe faster than Vergil, she placed her spear tip to Dante's throat, make a sign that duel is over.

_Holy-- this woman really fast, maybe she is fastest opponent than another prick i ever fight damn..." Dante thought._

"Are you enjoying the dance with me Dante..." Valkyrie asked "

"Well i quite enjoyed this dance, really entertaining, now i belive you're a Valkyrie cause no other prick can overcome me like this in this city " Dante answer and then stand up

"i glad you finally understand and belive what I said, now... can we jump to job description? "

"Tell me what you got"

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! Wow my first English fanfiction, really thrilling, how is my English? are bad or not i sorry if there are a mistake in grammar or tenses...

cause this not my speaking tounge actually and i try to challenge myself to write this on English.

thank you and please mind R/R

FantasiaWilow


	2. Mission 2: Teitoku (The Empire)

Disclaimer: I don't owns Dmc or Akame ga kill. Dmc own to Capcom and Akame ga kill to Takahiro

Warning : Typo and maybe OOC all over place

* * *

"Tell me what are you got" Dante said

"Well, like i said before, i need you to safe certain Universe, thats why i disguise myself as human to hire you Dante..." Valkyrie explained

"And i being instructed by Odin, to wandering to few universe, included yours, and my result of research i founded two potential to be Einherjar..." Valkyrie added

"Oh, i curious who that lucky guy who caught your beautiful eyes?" Dante asked with grin.

"That's you and your brother Vergil" She said with deadpan expression

Dante's eyes widened when The Valkyrie mentioned his brother Vergil, Dante quickly hide his emotions and averting his gaze.

"Well bad to you, V is absence for a moment if you want to meet him he in demon world i afraid. Dante said

"I know... thats why i come to you, well that aside i give you detail of place you have to rescue. First that region named Teitoku, and you need to go to place named Capital. you will get the intel there, and next is up to you Dante, after you done i will bring you back to here and one million dollar is yours." She explained.

"Okay, i already catch everything you tell me, only one is i still want to know about..." Dante said while playing with the Rebellion

"What is it?" she asked

"What's your name Valkyrie, i need to know my client name, even they use an aliases or fake name i don't care i need your name that how i do the job, the reason is no need to you to know." Dante said still with his grin

"That same goes to you Dante... is not to be necessary you need to know about that now, just recognize me as Valkyrie thats all, and can you stop smiling? you just annoying if like that" said Valkyrie rejected to tell her name.

"What? why, I just show my emotion you know, you already observed V right? you and I know he absent his emotion to much and i not like him showing a lot of it and if i observe you, you just like him actually" Dante explained

The Valkyrie ignored Dante's statement and starting opened a portal, with her spear and said.

"This the portal for you go to that place, quick get in, this portal will not appear in a long time"

"Alright, sheshh... you just ignored what i said and suddenly escalating thing, oh yeah, don't forget my cash, if you con me you will regret that" Dante said and then he jump to the portal.

"Heh, what a troublesome and wild man, if can I more prefer to Vergil actually, but you to have a nice quirk and needed personality, I wish you luck Dante... son of Sparda, " Valkyrie said and then vanishing with the air.

X X X

After Dante entered the portal that Valkyrie made he finally arrived to Teitoku region. Soon after he set foot there, he start to observe his surrounding, then he have a conclusion that this place he landed is a vast grassland, and surrounded by rocky mountain he doubt he will meet people to he asked for directions.

"Ah, shit what a place I landed to... so far I can see, is no single soul around here, and how i supposed to go to my destination? I have no choice i need to wandering around hope meet some people and then asking which way is to take to Capital" Dante said while shrugged his hair and go to north direction.

Its been around a hour Dante go since his first position, and so far he still doesn't see any person, and he started to be annoyed with his current situation.

"What the hell is this? am i landed in some kind wasteland? or unhibitted island? ah, fuck! if I can meet again with that prick Valkyrie, I will complain to that bitch about her competence of navigating and sending people around " Dante cursing along the way to lightened his mood.

Seems like the goddess of fortune still smiling on Dante he sense a presence of human, thus he narrowed his eye focusing his sight hope for better view, and he see a couple of person there, but in confusing situation.

Around 4 man in 200 meter from Dante's location as far he can see those men like doing something and laughing, despite the fact those guys like a some kind midle age soldiers.

Dante take a little closer see what the hell is going on, and he shocked at what he seeing, those guys is not do anything decent they're at middle of torturing a woman, they laughing when their victim beg for mercy or scream loud enough.

"P-please s-sir h-have a mercy... forgive me..." that woman pleaded mercy from those retarded soldiers.

"Ha, I like when you sounding like hopeless pig, you bitch... that what you get when bitch like you mess with Teitoku officials" said one of the soldier while still torturing that helpless woman

Dante really disgusted to what happened before his eyes, that woman desperately screaming and grunting in pain, he need to safe that miserable woman but, to do that he must kill those asshole, and that will against his policy to not killing a human.

" Fuck! what the hell happenend here, only one hour i set foot to this goddamn place, then I encountered some torturing out of the blue, damn it, what should I do? if I kill these assholeses that will hurt my policy but I need safe that woman." Dante thought while have a dilemma going on inside his head

Then Dante finally make a decision, to break his own policy that he will not kill any human, but this particular circumstances, he need to do it.

"Well looks like I need to change my own policy, change is always needed in anywhere even when you in another Universe, and change usually take a couple sacrifice, " Dante said while draw his Rebellion.

Dante aim one of those soldier then he throw that sword with a few strength, and that enough to make the Rebellion move so fast, and ended stabbed and pierced thorough that unfortunate soldier from behind, make him flying a few meters.

"I need you to be my subject to sacrifice, for sake my changed policy my dear soldier..." Dante added his line.

After that soldier meet such state, he quickly kicked the bucket, without realizing what happened to him, his fellow soldier who were laughing and enjoying torturing a while ago left speechless, they are no idea to what happened just now.

Dante with ease walked to place across that confused soldiers to retrieve his Rebellion, afterwards those soldier who already known the fact they're being attacked and cannot ignored the fact their assailant so relax to walked across them yet after do such a thing, make their blood climbing to brain.

"Hey, stop right there you freak! are you don't know what have you done you asshole, how dare you kill one of Teitoku elite guard, you will pay for that you freak" said one of soldier furiously

"Ohh... I'm scared really, what should I do? I being threaten from self proclaim elite guard, who actually a scumbag that troturing some weak woman, are you all guys have no pride? or shame on what you've done?" Dante casually insulted that soldiers.

Attacked and being insulted like that by unknown assailant, really dragged their pride to utmost bottom line, one of these soldiers can hold much any longer on his burning temper, then attacking Dante wildly.

Whoever know, if you carelessly attacking at a fight you will never meet a pleasant result whatever you are a human, trained soldier or hybrid like Dante even lesser demon not randomly attacking, and this fellow soldier forget that fact.

Obviously Dante easily evaded that soldier dumb attack then he stabbed him at heart, afterward this dumb soldier join his former fellow to afterlife.

"Well, you guys saying you're an elite guard just now aren't you? but look at this idiot" Dante said while poking soldier corpse that he killed a moment ago with his Rebellion.

"This idiot, just swinging his sword like a madman, and just like a wild boar. You know even a dumb demon have a attacking pattern and not carelessly attacking like that, well I hope you two not ignorant just like him or this going to be a boring show" Dante added while pointing the last two soldier that remain standing.

Felling their opponent its good enough regardless, their fellow ignorance, they started to surrounded Dante from all side even yet , only two of them there, they tried to get better opportunity to defeated Dante.

_"Hmm. at least the last two not an idiot, and use their privilege of number and even that futile effort, and I will not kill the last one I needed him to tell me direction to the capital " _Dante thought

"And? which one of you will attacking me? I not bothered if you guys attacking at same time though, you assholeses will meet same fate, that's death" Dante stil taunting.

they're cannot bear any humiliation anymore, and thus they started to attacking Dante. But unfortunately even there are one hundred of them that's still not enough to take Dante down.

Dante with less effort, counter every attack that come to him. And Dante think is enough to him to play around with these guys, then he make a back step to make a room and he swing Rebellion horizontally upwards.

That make one of unfortunate soldier who caught in that move flying to the air, then with blink of eye Dante already at top his victim and unleashed.

**"Helm Breaker"**That move make that hopeless bastard, slash in two and join his another fellow to afterlife, that make the last man standing is terrified and slowly taken aback, he started to look an opening to him get out there ASAP throw his soldier pride, he only concerned his life at this moment.

Of course Dante not letting the last survivor to get out there easily without give him a proper intel about how to him go to Capital, thus Dante shoot the last one with Ebony and Ivory in knee to prevent that last soldier to escape.

"Wow stay there my friend, I still need something to ask first " Dante said

The last soldier scream in pain cause his knee were been shot and squirmed trying to get out there, he see Dante started to close to him, he started terrified written all over face, afraid he meet same fate as his three fellow.

Without wasting any more time Dante grab that soldier collar, and starting asked his desire question.

"P-please s-sir l-let me go... don't kill me please... I wanted to live," that soldier beg for live and mercy.

"I don't give a shit about your fucking life, now shut your mouth and honestly answer my question you asshole, or you will be sorry have been lied to me. Dante said

"Now, I only have a one question in ny mind where the hell the way to Capital, and you better not lied or trying mess with me I already warned you." Dante added

"T-the C-capital is 500 meter southwest from here sir," that soldier answer Dante's question.

"That's a bullshit there's no way capital is that far, then why you ashole torture this woman so far away, are you tried lying to me? I think I already give you a warning, is that not enough? you desire me to make hole to your sorry face eh!?" Dante doubting that soldier statement and starting tighten his grip.

"N-no s-sir, that's true the Capital is 500 meters southwest from here, and about this woman we have being instructed by upper heads to torture her far as posible, and we decided this a good place to do it , that's all please have mercy of me... don't kill me please..." this soldier said and pleaded again.

"Well if that case, I belive you and, are you seriously beg for mercy? are you don't realized, and heard that scream of that helpless woman? and you bastard still troture her and laughing as fuck ,yet you're a soldier and a man, and now you begging mercy from me? are you kidding!? you know the fate is already decided upon you is one, that is death..." Dante said then he shot that soldier in head that maybe to easy for him but he got no time, he must checked that woman.

X X X

After Dante killed the last guard he go to that victim woman ASAP, and he see this woman is injured very hard, he doubted that he could help her.

_"Shit... this woman is heavily wounded, is Vital Star will do the trick here? I doubt that will work since this different Universe" _Dante thought

And he think that's have worth to try he quickly take out the Vital Star, hope that will work but he stopped by that woman. Who slowly opened her eyes to see who is her savior.

"So, you're the one who saved me good fellow, I... thank you deeply to what you've done," this woman said.

"Yeah, you're welcome, now don't move or talk for a moment, I trying to heal your wounds here" Dante reply.

But surprisingly, that woman weakly grab Dante's coat tell him to stop. apparently she wants to tell Dante her last word.

"That's no need young man, I already hopeless and not only lost my will to live but also, lose my love one Jhon... Young man tell me your name. " this woman said and asked Dante's name.

"Dante, my name is Dante..." Dante answered

"Dante... what a good name, my name is Clara, why I ended up like this. Because I were been false accused by Teitoku official, me and my husband Jhon were caught and Jhon merciless trotured in front of me till death... " this woman teling the tragedy that happened to her.

"Then apparently this bastard, had an eye on me and try to bring me to his bed. But I not accepted such a thing then I grabbed a vase that not far from me and hit that official bastard with it. not long after that I being prisoned and trotured a couple of time until I ended here" She continued.

"Dante... you're going to Capital right now aren't you? if that right, I tell you to be careful there, and I hope you can stop the wicked official , to prevent any victim like me Dante... now is the time I need to go, once again thank you and take care Dante..." This woman give Dante her blessing and finally peacefully died.

Afterwards Dante give her last respect, by proper bury her, then also give last respect in front of Clara's grave.

"See you again, Clara Rest in Peace" Dante said

Then Dante walk away and move to his destination, The Capital.

**"Trickster "**

Dante used his style, Trickster to make him faster arrive at The Capital and so it was Dante move faster even without any horse, or carriage to carry him.

X X X

After he seeing The Capital gate he, deactivated his Trickster style and casually walked to the gate, but he being stopped by the gatekeepers there.

"Hey you, stop! and explain yourself at one and what is that big sword of yours? are you Night Raid!?" The gatekeepers commanded and asking question at same time.

"Relax dude, I just a traveler who pass this region, and I desire to make a visit to Capital for couple business I need attend to, and what the hell is Night Raid? " Dante explained his reason to that gatekeepers well half true and half is a lie tough.

"Is that so? well sorry man, you know we must be careful since the Night Raid intensively making move around Capital and seeing big sword of yours make us suspected you. But looks like you're not one of them, then this way and enjoy your stay in Capital " The gatekeepers apologize to their mistake and welcomed Dante in.

X X X

Dante is in the Capital and quite amazed with this city prosperity, a couple of people seen enjoying themselves in the some kind a bar and restaurant and also brothel.

_"Eh... so this the Capital? not bad, not bad at all this place just looks like Las Vegas to me, let me see the true face of this cursed city. ah, are those gatekeepers mentioned about a grup named Night Raid? who are they I wonder " _Dante commented about Capital situation.

And at same time, wondering about grup that gatekeeper mentioned to him a while ago. The Night Raid.

When Dante at middle of take walk to looking a place to him for sleep, Dante seeing a wanted poster at some wall and the content is.

**Wanted**

**Night Raid**

**Member:**

**Najenda**

**Akame**

**Mine**

**Bulat**

**Lubbock**

**Shelee**

**if you see or have an information about person at this picture don't hesitate to report to official guard.**

**Regards**

**The Empire and Prime Minister**

"So, these guys is Night Raid eh, and talking about hypocrisy, wanted poster eh, what a joke some bastard is playing tag with each other, what an idiot." Dante commented sarcastically

Dante then ignored the poster that he were seen and continue to search his place to stay. After couple a hour Dante looking for place, finally he found one.

Luckily he were looting that guard dead bodies back then if not he couldn't have a place to stay.

"Well honestly, I don't like stealing from the dead especially from bastard like them, but I have no choice " Dante said while siting at chair that place he rented.

_"If you after a big game then you also bet same big risk, hmm... that phrase quite mark at my condition right now. On first one hour set foot in this crap i encountered a bullshit sentimental situation what I will encounter next day I wonder." _Dante thought while lying in bed and slowly closed his eye calling a day.

X X X

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! wow next chapter is here, and like always I apologize in advance if my English is not good enough. Maybe this sound like excuses but that's true English is hard, especially when it not your speaking tounge. But hey, I will do my best to improve my skill in writing and also English.

and when I really struggling to think about story when come hard enough even in Indonesian there are a good fellow to kindly enough to review my story.

**1Jesus : **well you're right Dante in my story is teenager, and like you see in former chap I mentioned about Temen Ni Gru tower which is main plot in DMC 3 and Dante in that game is quite young so I make conclusion Dante is teenager if we followed that plot and without follow the next role of DMC 1 game hope that answer your question.

well okay that's maybe enough see you in next chapter.

FantasiaWilow


	3. Mission 3: The Night Raid

Disclaimer: Akame ga kill is own by Takahiro and Dmc to Capcom

OOC is all over place and some mistakes to.

Mind to R/R?

* * *

When Dante arrive at Capital night already coming, that's make Dante quickly search a place to him for sleep, indeed Dante already solve that problem. And he safely sleep quiet and sound, but apparently this city still have something to him.

Dante actually is not a morning person or person who usually wake up at morning, he seldom doing activity at morning or mid day cause he spend most of that time sleeping.

When Dante doing a demon hunting most of all his gig is been doing at night time, not only because the demon usually appear at night, but also he avoided an unnecessary victim along the way.

Dante who only sleep at 3 hours, really disturbed when he heard a something really loud outside room he rented.

He take a peek from blanket and try to ignore that loud noises but his efforts is futile, the noises become louder and louder, and Dante can't take it anymore.

To set free his overwhelming emotion he kicking a tiny table beside the bed, and sent that flying across room, and he started cursing.

"Shit...! what the fuck is that voice!? really pissed me of, and what the hell they're doing in this fucking morning!? I really mad to everybody who dared to disturb my sleep!"

Dante try to take a deep breath, to control his emotion, and then said while walk to bathroom.

"Damn it... well, let's cool myself by taking a shower shall we? maybe by doing that I can forgot why I mad in this morning"

X X X

After refreshed by shower and dressing again Dante leaning to the inn window and take a glance, curious to know what on earth that disturbing his peaceful sleep.

And Dante once again surprised, a fucking military parade is being held and walking across his room, at slow pace.

"Ugh! great, really great I expected more and this city surpassed my imagination, who will imagine your sleep will being disturbed by military parade! that out of blue walking around in front of your room." Dante groaned.

"And because these bastard use an iron armour that make the sound is very loud when they walking, ah, shit what a nice day..."

"Man I almost hoped that my brother Vergil is by my side right now, I could imagine how he react if he at same situation right now. he maybe not thinking twice and jump of to there and in second make a massacre there" Dante said while chuckle a bit.

_"Vergil huh, I had no idea what he done now in the demon world. I hope you're doing fine brother..." _Dante try to remember his brother.

_"Whew... We brother sure a twin, in fact we share same misfortune, he trapped in demon world, and me in another Universe, even we same in desire when trapped in this bullshit situation he want father's power and me here want a money to pay my bills. " _Dante thought.

_"Despite the crap happened on this Capital, looks like the sky is still same like when I in Redgrave" _

And when he have a deep thought, regardless the noisy sound front of him, suddenly a beam like shot show up and in blink of the eye, hit and pierced thorough skull, that owns to apparently important and leader figure at that military parade.

And also that beam shot accompanied with an explosion and make a panic in crowd.

"Shit... no rest for the wicked huh?" Dante said and continue to leaning at the window while observed the panicked crowd from afar.

* * *

**Flashback: Couple days ago.****Night Raid Hideout.**

Night Raid a secret organizations, who support the revolutionary army, with underground movement, and also with revolutionary army try to overthrow the current Emperor in power and make Teitoku to be a better place to live.

Well person that they desire to overthrow is not actually the Emperor, but the evil Prime minister. The true mastermind of all evil that being done in Teitoku he is the one who pull the string of it.

And maybe you're wondering why Prime minister ? and not the Emperor himself that pull the string or become mastermind ? then you already wasting your time to thinking such a thing.

Why? because the current Emperor is only a child, who have no idea what meaning of govern itself.

The fate of country that being lead by a child emperor, never gonna be meet a good ending.

He fully trusted and literally believe to whatever Prime minister told to him, and belive that Prime minster decision is for sake of Teitoku prosperity, the Emperor again being blinded from his subject cried for help.

Therefore with such authority to do almost everything he desired to, make him be most feared person. If you make a good friends or have a some kind relation to him, then you're to be considered a lucky person.

The reason is you're free to do almost everything in Teitoku as long your doing is not opposed the Prime Minister plan or he's personal interest.

Such as false accused a person you don't like or have a grudge on, killing a random person, torture person that pissed you of, take a bribe or bribing.

The contrast happened when you caught on Prime Minister eye, because you stand in the way to his plan, or you are being considered a pawn are not longer use to him or also you being dragged to his sick interest.

You will face a very injustice court, and you will kiss your justice or senses of justice good bye.

Night Raid itself being formed by few person that already feel the evil of Teitoku shity law and evil itself , even the leader Najenda in past is a general in command one of Teitoku imperial army, she had a felling the weird on Teitoku law and policy thus she leaved her post and formed Night Raid and then revolutionary army.

Night Raid daily basis is mostly killing a person that being requested to be killed by some clients , and that person is on the list also usually a bastard often lost his or her senses of humanity.

This day all member of Night Raid is at Najenda's room, they gather there to receive a mission like always .

"Right folks, tonight I have received a request to kill a certain military leader, he no doubt another asshole who need us kill and the reason is. This freak seems like to abuse his power, sometimes raping woman, raid some people's houses and make a hopeless random man and woman to be a shooting target for military archery".

"Now, for the member I decided to doing this mission is:"

"Mine"

"Leone"

"Lubbock "

"And that's all member I have been decided, and I always hope your safety at mission, and also remember to watch out when you guys out there, and never underestimated whoever your target and enemies." Najenda said and at same time give them advice.

"Now, according my intel the target will attend a military parade, that will across a few road at the Capital your job is ambush him and killed that asshole and make sure he regretted what he been doing all this time, that's all I need to say and dismiss..." Najenda said give them a detail for a mission.

X X X

"Allright... I will do this mission so greatly done and make Najenda- san proud to me," Lubbock said enthusiastically

"Heh, I doubt pervert like you will able to amaze the bos," Mine said sarcastically

"The hell is your problem flat chest? I'm maybe a pervert, but I have no interest toward that chest of yours" Lubbock said touched the delicate matter for a woman.

"The fuck? how dare you insulted my size, you wrench, now stay put, I will give you taste of my pumpkin!" Mine said while aimed Lubbock with her Teigu Pumpkin.

"You wanna go? then bring it on you bitch! I doubt you will saying such a thing when I done with you I will tied you up by my Cross Tail" Lubbock said challenging.

Seeing the situation heat up, Leone step up and make stop that ridiculous fighting, between Mine and Lubbock.

"You two stop it right now, don't fighting when you at mission, I think the bos already told about this matters right?"

"But nee-san this pig saying a rude thing chest..." Mine complaining

"What a jerk this woman saying a rude thing first, you also hear that right Leone-Neesan?," Lubbock also complaining.

"I said shut it will you two! or you guys wanna learned in a hard way?" Leone threatened Mine and Lubbock by her fist.

"No we're good Neesan..." Said Mine and Lubbock at same time.

After various chat and argue, Leone grup already in ambush point, then Leone give them a short briefing before they on mission.

"Okay you two listen up, according the file that boss giving to me, that military parade will across this path at 5.00 AM at morning at next two days, and then Mine you take position at that abandoned building 1 km from here you are the target angel of death, and I'm will at somewhere close to where you at Mine. To watch out if I found any enemies attack you will be the one who targeted, and you Lubbock I need you to blending with the crowd that will at here when parade, like always your role is support, neutralize any person that seems suspicious with your Cross Tail, well any questions?."

"No ma'am!" they said in unison

After short briefing all Leone and the rest quickly go to their position waiting their mission D-day.

**Parade Day.**

Mine who had a full concentration in her scope, still don't move an inch from her position, also Leone she already transform to beast mode sharpen her all senses thanks to her Teigu Lionelle, Lubbock also at his position blended in crowd observed any person that seems suspicious.

Finally the desired target is on sight, Mine focusing her senses, make sure her shot one certain kill. She slowly squeezed the pumpkin's trigger and boom.

Pumpkin's magical laser like bullet being unleashed, then hit the target in forehead and pierced trough his skull, that shot also accompanied with explosion along the way, make a riot and panic to civilian and soldier.

After seeing their target down Leone, Mine, and Lubbock get ready make move to retreat from there.

**Flashback End.**

**Present Time.**

Dante still doing his observation of situations from his room, he looking the mess and panic, the civilian afraid one of them to be a suspect for this murder, the other hand the soldier panicked cause their commander is being killed.

_"That pattern of shooting, must be a sniper, then must be the shooter is around here. Looks like whoever did this only want to target the important guy , the prove is as far I can see no other victim that fallen... maybe the one who did this some guys named Night Raid," _Dante thought.

Then Dante start climb to his inn roof make clear view to his surrounding and jackpot, he found a little girl that carrying gun like sniper.

_"There it is, the shoter looks like she is girl, damn why I always meet with girl?_ _first that Valkyrie woman then a dying woman and now this a little girl who committed an assassination. " _Dante thought while shrugged his hair.

Dante get started his plan to attract that sniper girl, he aimed with Ebony and Ivory, and start to shooting Dante capable to do such a stunt even that much distance, because his skill of marksmanship and also his demon blood make any ordinary human is out of his league, and his special custom guns Ebony and Ivory support make it posible.

Mine with her sharp senses fell a couple of bullet, are coming to her, and luckily she can evaded those bullets.

"Shit! I am are being attacked by unknown enemy, and why this guy can hit me from that great distances? there are 1 km far goddammit, are his guns is Teigu?" Mine said while trying to take a cover.

"Shit! I failed to hit her, I can't imagine that my shot will be missed like that, this girl apparently have a nice reflexes. This time I will serious"

**"Gunslinger"**

Dante activated his Gunslinger style, this style make Dante's ability to handle any firearms much better than normal state. his accuracy and precision are leveled up.

**"Rapid Fire"**

Dante with Gunslinger style unleashed the rapid fire move make Dante shot a rainstorm of bullets in ease.

Leone who seeing her comrade being attacked then she quickly jump to Mine's location, trying to protecting her from enemy attack.

"Ugh! damn it what is that guy's weapon? that bullets he shot very hurt, and his marksmanship is very great too, he able attacking in such distance" Leone grunting in pain while embrace the rain of bullets.

"Holy shit, who is that girl standing right there right at way of my bullets? I hope that girl not dead, if it is the rest of that guys will after me, and that will be annoying. Because this guys looks like that Night Raid grup." Dante said in worry.

"Looks like that girl is okay, phew... better I greet those guys, to clear the misunderstanding, and if they are Night Raid I would like to have a chat and gather an intel along the way about how to get rid a corruption at this city." Dante said in relive when he see the victim of his bullets is alright.

**"Trickster"**

Dante change his style and starting move to Mine's position, and Leone is felling grateful the bullet is already stop cause thats bullet really hurt and make her regeneration power slowing down.

_"Ugh, even this bullets makes my regeneration power slowing down, shit..." Leone thought._

Leone, who at watching their assailant is very surprised when she see her observed target not at his former position and she look at the assailant is move very fast, fast enough to make her Teigu Lionelle that strengthen the strength and sharpen her senses can't follow up.

_"My god, not only this asshole have a superb marksmanship and good weapon too, he move so goddamn fast. Who the hell is this guy? I never know Teitoku have this like a guy." _Leone thought and also thinking Dante to be the one of Teitoku army.

"Mine, are you okay?" Leone asked to Mine

"Yes I'm fine Neesan, I only get a shot from that freak at shoulder not a fatal one, and put that aside how about you Neesan? you're look like very much pain on you" Mine said in worried.

"I'm not saying I'm fine this guy's bullets really hurt, and I don't know why my regeneration power slowing down because of this bullets, are that some kind of Teigu I don't know... and Mine you must get outta here, join with Lubbock, and retreat, in fact he maybe already seeing us being attacked, now go, bring the reinforcement call Akame or Bulat, I will stay here hold this guy until you back." Leone said and instructed Mine to go back and bring more reinforcement.

But when Mine wants to execute Leone's order their assailant, already arrived at their position.

Mine and Leone shocked with that fact, and enter their alert mode prepared whatever will happened next.

_"Goddamn it only a minutes I averting my gaze to tell order to Mine , and this freak already here his speed is really out if question" _Leone thought.

Meanwhile Dante very is the one that very relax there and asking a question casually.

"Are you guys Night Raid?

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! next chapter here and I really want to say thank you deeply to whoever that review my story whatever your review.

And I realized that I do a mistake last chapter, that is put Mine, Sheele and Lubbock name on wanted poster even though their not known yet by public at that time.

I really apologize for that mistake and I hope you enjoy my story, And about Redgrave that only name I only know to where Dante live.

this is the time I reply review that already I have.

**Ultimate kuuga**: The timeline when Dante come to Akame ga kill world is before Tatsumi joined thats why I not make the suspicious lady that kill Tatsumi's friend to appear.

**RedBurningDragon: **yeah you're right I sorry for that

**1Jesus:** Thank you I hope you enjoyed my story


	4. Mission 4: Dante vs Leone Mine Lubbock

Dmc: Capcom

Akame ga kill : Takahiro sensei

me: this story only and fun when doing it

Please mind to R/R?

And warning: OOC Typo is all over the place

well enjoy it

* * *

"Are you guys The Night Raid?" Dante casually asking them.

Mine and Leone trying to analyze the enemy that stand before them, and have see their assailant is a guy wear a red jacket with blue eye and white hair that almost look same to their bos Najenda. his is a bit longer and Najenda's eyes is not blue but violet

"Heh, and who the hell are you and why I must answer your question?" Leone replied

"Well duh, because I asking you a question and if you not willing to answer its fine, but you all will face death, if you're not person I looking for and you all wasting my time," Dante said

"Try me you freak you will pay for shooting Leone Neesan!" Mine said furiously.

"Wow-wow, slow down little girl, not to worry this will not hurt cause you guys already do something that pleased me I will kill you without any pain." Dante said and aimed them with Ebony and Ivory.

Suddenly Mine charged to Dante then squeezed the pumpkin trigger, she think the danger she faced already good enough to power up pumpkin and boom. pumpkin's magical laser bullets being shot in front of Dante's face, everyone expected Dante's sory ass is fuck up.

But shocking truth apparently Dante manage to dodge in time and pumpkin's blast shot hits the air and with blink of eye Dante already kick her in face and disarm pumpkin from Mine.

"Whew, nice shot and nice gun you have there little girl, but let me tell you something your gun charged time is to long, so long that make me yawning hope thats help you in future if you have a future..." Dante said and ready to shoot Mine down.

But with Leone's beast like instinct and agility, prevent that to happen she manage to save Mine's ass and also attacking Dante at same time.

"_His speed and agility is really monster like, with that short _of _time he cappable to avoided Mine's pumpkin shot, no ordinary human can dodge it with that close distance and also he parry my attack not with his big sword, but his hand" _Leone thought while observed Dante's movement.

"Nice, you're have a nice agility beast woman, no one I ever seen have agility like yours since I come here most of em move like a snail" Dante complimented Leone's movement.

"Well how about you taste this..." Leone try to attack Dante with her fast fist and powered kicks, but all her attack is being countered by Dante.

_"Shit... really who the hell this guy? he very good at fighting, I even not see any opening to strike or counter his attack back he no doubt is better than Bulat" Leone thought._

"Well I have tired from this play, let's ended it now," Dante said and he use.

**"Air trick"**

To teleport and make a room and he also use his

**"Stinger"**

And followed up with,

**"Million stab"**

That sort of move make Leone have not time to react and get caught in Dante's move, and she wounded a quite bad, Mine the other hand witness in awe of their enemy ability and start to felling down.

_"Shit... what is this guy? I never see Leone-Neesan is beaten up like that I never know we will faced a monster like enemy like this"_

Dante make Leone flying with his last thrust lucky for her she able deflected tip of Rebellion at the right moment if not her chest will decorated with a hole and her Teigu Lionelle deactivated because can't hold anymore damage.

Dante slowly approached the wounded and grunting from pain Leone, Mine also help to make Dante stay away from her, by try shot Dante again with pumpkin, but that's futile effort Dante evaded pumpkin shot easily.

When Dante is about to deliver a fatal blow to Leone his movement is stopped all of sudden, Dante is also wondering why something like that happen.

_"What is this? why I can't move my body all of sudden?" _Dante wondered

When Dante observed carefully he know the fact, of his body is being tied up by some kind of wire.

_"Wire? when? and by who? shit... this wire is tied me up very tight, but lucky me I still can move my finger freely" _Dante said to himself.

Dante who being tied up dropping the Rebellion from his grip and then he hear a shouting voice.

"Fuck you! how dare you hurt my friend you shithead!"

That voice is belong to Lubbock who pissed when seeing his friend being hurt like that.

"Are you enjoying to being tied up like that you bastard!? that's what you get when you mess with my friend" Lubbock said furiously.

Lubbock not realized that Dante is not completely tied up, his finger is still move freely, and that more than enough to him to control Rebellion.

**"Sword Master"**

With this style Dante can handle every melee weapon more intensively, and also unleashed his melee weapon true potential and special moves.

And call Rebellion to assist him to move to its own and cut the wire that tied him up, then Rebellion back to his possession, Lubbock who seeing that very confused to what happened.

_"What the hell!? that's impossible, now way Cross Tail wire can be cut, and why this bastard sword can move on its own? is that a Teigu? but he also have a weird guns, is that guns also a Teigu? no, that's impossible no human in this world can posess two Teigu at same time," _Lubbock thought.

Not waiting any longer, Lubbock make an arrange attack to tied up Dante again, but Dante not gonna be fall to same trick two times.

**"Prop shredder" **

Dante spin his sword at high speed cutting all wire is come to him, and he kick Lubbock's gut and before he can react Dante already stomp Lubbock two hands prevent him to tied up Dante again.

"Sorry little boy, the same attack will have no effect on me if I ever seeing it once, how unfortunate of you, you should strangle me with that wire of yours instead show of like before" Dante said while pitying Lubbock for his stupidity and now screaming in pain .

"Who are you? and what the hell you want?" Leone asked to Dante when slowly regenerate her wounds.

"Like first I asked to you guys, are you people that Night Raid grup?" Dante answered Leone's question with a question.

"So what if we are!? are you going to avenged your boss death? Lubbock answered Dante while in pain.

"What are you talking about kid who's boss?" Dante asked with confused expression on his face.

"Don't playing dumb you bastard of course your boss I killed a moment ago!" Mine said with anger.

"Wait, What!? so you guys think I am are this shithead underlings? an asshole who holding a military parade all of sudden at front my room when I sleep?" Dante asked.

"what are you saying just now? you are the Teitoku army aren't you?" Leone asked and coughing

"Ah, shit... what a terrible misunderstanding I are being considered a Teitoku pawn, that bastards who don't have shame or dignity, an asshole that have sick hobby torturing a hopeless and innocent woman and also have corruption to their deep heart." Dante said in disgusted face.

Leone that didn't see any act in Dante's word and she asking again.

"If you not Teitoku special soldier, then who are you? and why you attacking Mine?"

"Attacking is not a right word actually, I just trying to attract her attention, get opportunity to have a chat and asking is she at The Night Raid grup. If not then I will go back to my room back to sleep." Dante said while playing with the Rebellion.

"But you saying that before you gonna kill us for wasting your time!?" Mine said

"Of course that's a joke, no way I will kill you, because you're already do something that make me pleased by kill that asshole" Dante said.

"And if I want to kill you guys I do it from start seriously and not playing like this" Dante added his line.

_"What the hell... he saying he just playing all this time and even not fighting seriously, but he can make me wounded like this what a monster" _Leone thought

"We are The Night Raid, so what you gonna do?" Leone replied to Dante

"Relax, I will not doing any harm to you, just I hope I can make some acquaintance with you guys, and if you saying that from the start, maybe you no need to be wounded like that beast girl." Dante said

"Wait why you belive me so easily? what if I lying to you, and who is your name?" Leone asked

"Heh, because I seeing you're not a liar, and if you lied to me that's doesn't matter I will search the actual member of Night Raid, Such as Akame, and before you asking someone name you should tell your name first" Dante said

"My name is Leone" Leone answered

"My name is Mine" Mine answered

"My name is Lubbock, and get away your feet from my hand man..." Lubbock also answered and demanding to free his hand that Dante hold.

"Oh, sorry kid, there you go. And my name is Dante... nice to meet you guys, and I will going send my regards to your boss Najenda from me. see you later..." Dante said and jump of from building and disappear from there.

X X X

After Dante leave, Lubbock try help Leone out, also Mine do the same supported Leone to standing.

"Are you alright Neesan?" Lubbock asked

"No you idiot, I really heavily wounded here, Shit... what a monster that guy, I felling to fighting with Danger Beast is better than fighting with him, at least Danger Beast have a weakness and opening to strike back its attack, but him? I almost not seeing that on him" Leone said with anger while complaining.

"And he also have monster like agility and also strength at same time, he can evaded pumpkin's blast shot that happened in front of his face and parry Leone-Neesan hit while her at beast mode only bare handed ." Mine commented

"And his sword not only move at its own but also can cut my Cross Tail, is he wielded two Teigus at same time Neesan? you also seeing that right? that guns and a sword" Lubbock also said.

"Yeah, but that impossible no human can carry more than one Teigu at same time, well enough with that bastard, let's us go back to Hideout and report to Boss about we encountered today." Leone said.

X X X

**Night Raid Hideout.**

Najenda really surprised that three of her guys back to hideout heavily wounded, therefore she curious about what happened then she asked to them.

"My God... what happened to you Mine, Lubbock and Leone...? You all back here in such state? "

"I think Leone Neesan need to rest now boss I will explaining everything to you" Mine answered.

"Okay explain it Mine," Najenda said.

While Leone is being escorted to her room by Sheele and also Bulat he help Leone standing and walking.

"Boss are you know someone named Dante...?" Mine asked

"No... who the hell is he?" Najenda answered

"Are you belive that someone is using two Teigu at same time?" Mine asked again

"No, I never meet person like that, and that also impossible no person that have endurance like that to hold two Teigus at same time if person like that existed and he still alive I really want him to be in our group." Najenda answered.

"Is this Dante guy who did this to you all is he said something? and is that Dante, a Teitoku soldier?." Najenda added.

"He said he not a Teitoku soldier, and yes he is the one who did this he very skilled at battle he capable to parry Leone-Neesan strike bare handed and he also said he like to be acquaintance with us Night Raid " Mine said.

"Very good I want meet him in person really, to seeing the person that beaten up my soldier Leone, and looks like this Dante have same desire like us to make Teitoku a better place to live, I very delighted if he can join us..." Najenda said happily

" How is this guys looks like Mine?" Akame who standing there since first Mine explaining thing asked a question.

"He is quite tall wear red jacket, he also have blue eyes and white hair color just like boss, but boss eye is violet and this guy hair is a quite long oh, yeah he is in Capital right now." Mine answered

"Is that so? well Boss I need to go I must kill him, a person that hurting my family " Akame said while preparing her Murasame.

"Wait Akame that to dangerous, if what Mine's said is true about he could wielding more than one Teigu, you maybe can face death and also your face is already being knowing in all Capital, right now all member that not at wanted poster is wounded, that's why I can't permitted you to go find this Dante guy" Najenda said against Akame plan

"But boss-" Akame said still stubborn

"Not buts me! the answer is no! now you two back to your room or whatever you do leave me I need to be alone to thinking all of this" Najenda said and give order to Mine and Akame.

_"Dante... I will kill you!" _Akame thought with anger

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! new chapter is here and I only doing this in one day! so here I am

anyway Dante not knowing the rest of member except Najenda, Akame and Bulat despite he already seeing the poster before at former chap is because my doing and you all can consider it Dante never see another member before that how I fix my mistake at chap 2

**1Jesus: **Thank you as always for complementing my story despite my bad English I hope you understand and keep enjoying my story I will do my best to improve my English.

And about your request to me that very a acceptable but maybe I will not doing that in very soon maybe when I got bored to this story or get stuck in idea maybe i will do story that you suggested to me. I hope you will patience for that. :v

And one more thing how about I make Vergil appearance how do you think?

Okay maybe enough for that now see you in next chapter see you around

**FantasiaWilow **


	5. Mission 5: Rebellion and Murasame

Devil may cry own to Capcom

Akame ga kill own to Takahiro sensei

Also warning Typo and OOC is all over place...

If you not like my story then press the back button on your phone or your browser

Enjoy

Mind to R/R

* * *

_"Dante... I will kill you" _Akame thought with anger.

Akame try to calm herself down, by training her body and skill in sword play. And sometimes hunting in forest to search the prey for food. Because all of member of Night Raid really like to eating meat, herself also included.

And when she done to what she doing, she go back to Hideout at once and cooking the food, and then have a dinner with another member together.

But sadly she can't do that right now, because half of her friend were wounded. And all this because an asshole named Dante, well Akame fully aware that their job is dangerous one. And not dedicated to justice either, Because killing is killing no matter how you look at it.

But have seeing people that you considering as family, get hurt is very frustrating. Even for a killer like Akame, and despite she already seeing so many people face their death and most of all is her doing. She also the human that has feelings for her companions.

After she doing her daily routine in Hideout she go to Leone's room to check out how her doing.

"Leonne, Are you here?" Akame said while knocking Leone's door.

"Yes, Akame come in..." Leonne answered from inside.

After entering Leonne's room Akame observed Leone's wound that have been treated. She indeed wounded quite bad, and that's make Akame wondering why. That Leone who wielded the Teigu Lionelle, which have a special power of regeneration and strengthen the wielder five senses to beast end up like this.

"What's wrong Akame? why you spacing out like that?" Leonne asked.

"No, nothing really... I just wondering. Why you person that wielding Lionelle ended like this. This Dante guy, he really pro at fighting I presume" Akame said give all her thought to Leonne.

"Well I don't denying that, he truly a monster. His level is maybe above bulat, and maybe at same level with you. Or even higher his weapon damage is far beyond my Lionelle can handle. That's why I ended like this " Leonne said replied to Akame

"However I sense something weird, whenI fighting with him. That's despite his skill I can't smell any of blood thirst aura from him. It just like he never killing people before, and I also not sensing evil or killing intent come out from him, he is mysterious person indeed and also strong to, if he still out there and alive I want have a rematch with him cause I love fighting with strong people." Leone said give her impression.

"That's impossible... no way if that Dante is as you described. He will ever killing people even once. If not what the hell is he fighting with?" Akame said doubting Leonne's word.

"Hey, don't mad at me! I also wondering and and confused at same time. Why I feel like that" Leonne said after being doubted by Akame.

"Sorry Leonne, Oh, yeah how your felling" Akame apologized and remember her true intention.

"My body not fell so great, but my soul is very delighted because fighting with someone strong like him. Really when you fight the stronger the opponent is better. Oh, yeah, one more thing if you ever encountered with this Dante watch out he apparently he wielding two Teigus at same time. And he said when he fell I lying to him about being Night Raid, he himself will search the actual member on wanted poster. And that will be you, Bulat or if he crazy enough he will confronted with Najenda straight away" Leonne said while give Akame advise at same time.

"Okay, I will remember to what you saying Leone, and can you described this Dante in detail his appearance or his weapon to me?" Akame said and asked a question.

"He wears long, tan-colored jeans, black fingerless gloves, and military-style boots. His coat has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back to carry his guns. He also not wearing anything underneath his coat in other word he is shirtless. And I don't know why one of hand on his jacket is being tear of. He also wear some kind amulet made by a weird gem and that gem is halved."

"He has a pair of guns black and white, in each that guns written a word Ebony and Ivory, and also written there For Tony RedGrave. By 45 Art Work. I don't know who is Tony Redgrave maybe his aliases?" Leonne try to describe it for Akame.

Akame who at full attention about Leone tell to her, asked the next question.

"That's you tell me is about his guns, How about his other weapon that you think also a Teigu? that sword of his"

"Hmm... sword of his that is a massive sword with a heavy double-edged blade the pommel spiked and is a splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other side is use something that inhuman skull really creepy. Initially, the crossguard is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the scary thing that skull ornaments is screaming like in agony and despair."

"Where the hell he get sword like that I wonder. Even himself not has evil aura but that sword is something else it just like that sword is alive." Leonne said explained to Akame.

"And why you so concerned about this anyway?" Leonne asked to Akame

"Nothing special, just gather intel one of potential enemy. When the time come I will fully ready to anything could happen" Akame said without change her emotionless expresion.

"So you say, you just simply preparing thing huh? if you saying like that, let me give you this advice. Never fight him alone, hell I fight with him also with the other support and I still lose and top of it heavily wounded to. You wanna hear what he said even after beaten me up? thats he not seriously fighting with three of us. imagine what if he fighting seriously. Three of us maybe in afterlife right now."

"I not trying to make you look weak or make you felling down or also underestimated your ability. I just telling you to be careful don't go solo if you meet him make sure you have a back up friend. Just like Bulat..." Leonne said give lecture to Akame about how dangerous that Dante is.

"Okay, I will remember that, thank you Leone... Now let me end this chat and let you to rest for your recovery." Akame said.

"Okay, see you around, and if you have something to ask about, don't hesitate and just come to me and take note of this. Maybe you're already know from Mine, that he has a white hair and his hair is brushed down with his bangs partially covering his blue eyes, and he quite handsome to" Leonne said while joking.

After casually ignore that last information Akame going straight to training ground to continue her training. When she gets there, Bulat already at training ground he training with his wooden spear with very high spirit.

"Oh, is that Akame? what's up?" Bulat greeted Akame while he covered with sweat all over his body cause his intensive training.

"I am good, and I wondering is that be a bother if I asking you to be a sparring partner for training Bulat?" Akame asked.

"Of course not, what with that ridiculous question? if I can help you training and get strong in process then bring it on". He said with his usual high spirited smile, and thus Akame and Bulat sparring each other until sunset coming.

XXX

Najenda who alone in her room very stressed right now. With her own thoughts running wild, the one she thinking right now is about person named Dante that were been mentioned by her subordinate.

_"Is he really existed? a person that capable use two Teigus at same time and still survive until now? despite all side effects that maybe occurring, I must move fast. If not that kind of person will caught in Prime minister eye or more terrifying thing is he will be recruited by that sadist and ruthless Esdeath to serve in her service and if he accepted that offer no doubt that Dante will hunt us with Esdeath. That will be the end of Night Raid_"

Her thought being distracted for a moment, because she hear a knocking sound outside her room.

"Come in... " Najenda replied

"Are you calling me boss?" Mine said, apparently Mine is being called over

"Yes, that's right Mine. I need you and Lubbock in one team for a special mission, and also bring Bulat and Akame also sheele to, you will needed them" Najenda instructed.

Mine gulped her dry throat with her saliva, and felling a bad atmosphere about this special mission.

"Can I asking what is this special mission detail? is a raid or something?' Mine said nervously.

"No to be precise, you need to search a person in the capital" Najenda answered

"If it's just like that then why we need Akame and- Oh, shit boss don't tell me... the mission is" Mine said a word she stopped a bit and she realized what the mission is.

"Yes, just like you thought. The mission is to search that person named Dante. and persuade him to join us. If he rejected the offer then kill him right there" Najenda said explained thing.

"Boss but with all due respect, that's insane. Impossible to be done, if only me, Akame, Bulat, Lubbock and sheele. At least we must wait Leone-Neesan to recover first and by that maybe we can win against him." Mine said rejected her boss plan.

"I know what are you saying, but we must gamble. This is matter of live or death and also sake to new empire. Imagine if that Dante is like Leone and you guys saying and we take a long time to move. The Teitoku will take an eye on him. that's not the worst part just yet what if that Dante is being recruited by Esdeath?" Najenda explained the reason behind her plan.

"Esdeath... damn that's right we must prevent something like that to happening two monster at same hunting ground. What terrifying situation..." Mine look terrified when Esdeath name has been mentioned by Najenda and she still imagine the sight about what will happened if Dante and Esdeath working together.

"Boss I already heard it, so we will kill this Dante isn't it?" Akame said out of the blue and suddenly appear with the other except Leone.

"No, are you listening Akame? we gonna persuade him first, if he can't be talked to, then kill him... dangerous person like him it's no need if he an enemy and will be treasure if he a friend of ours" Najenda said.

"Damn I hope Dante say "yes I joined " when we talked to him" Lubbock said while depressed.

"I also think same about that" Mine replied

"I had no idea why you guys so afraid to him. Mine also Lubbock. I will see and face him bravely and then value him is he is deserve to be in our group" Bulat said in high blooded spirit like usual.

"Hey, what the hell is this? are you guys is planning something fun?" Leone suddenly appear to.

"Nothing, Leone we just discussed about mission. Nothing in particular" Akame said try to cover up from wounded Leone.

"Liar! I heard you guys talked about Dante earlier. What the hell, you try exile me from fun?" Leonne said

"That's not, you're wounded right now. You need to rest Leonne" Bulat said

"No, I don't want to. If we will fighting with Dante then you must including me in team..." Leone said still stubborn.

"That's okay, Bulat. If she saying she can. Then I also have a mission, that is to kill a noble daughter and her family. They have sick habit. that is luring a innocent country bumpkin to their house. Poisoning them and then torture em to death. Target name is Aria..." Najenda said and also give them another mission along the way.

XXX

Meanwhile, Dante is still sleeping straight two days after his encountered. Leone and the other. He sleep quiet and sound and then wake up after his stomach is growling. Asking for food.

"Whew... apparently my gas tank is touching E side, hmmm... maybe it's time to me to refill and I wondered is this city selling a Pizza or greater the strawberry sundaes?" Dante said and go dressed not forget his half perfect amulet.

Perfect Amulet is an ornate amulet which serves as a key to the Temen-ni gru's gate to the Demon World, and is also necessary to awaken the Force Edge. A large red gem is set into the amulet, and it can be split into two halves. It was given as a gift to Eva by Sparda and, she gave the halves to their twin sons, Dante and Vergil, on their birthday. Their names are engraved on the back of each half.

"_Mother... I'm sorry I failed to bring Vergil back..." _Dante thought when he take a deep look at his amulet.

Why Dante not has whole amulet even after beaten Vergil? because he managed to keep his own before the demon world gate is shut down and Vergil also has his own half of Perfect Amulet.

After his short mourning to his mother gift. He quickly get out from his room to search for food that he desired to.

XXX

Lucky for him this city have one thing he loves one. The Pizza, and thus he do the job refilling his screaming stomach full. When Dante enjoying his food in luxury he overheard some residents of the Capital chat in restaurant, while whispering each other.

"Is that rumour true that household, do that some kind evil thing?" Asked the one of resident"

"That's true, this only between us. you know that noble daughter named Aria, that girl who shopping at that shopping center? she is the person. She and her family doing a very cruel and sick thing. They're luring some innocent fellow most of em is from country and remote village. Lure them with some kind and warm hospitality, make them join the dinner and then poisoned them make them unconscious. the worst part is they torture their victim to death and writing every detail they doing to the victim in a diary" said person that looks like some kind informant.

_"Really, this Capital. Never stop make me surprised... even a girl do that kind of thing. Well no wonder if you take yourself to long in dumpster. Then your body will smell like crap to. And I ever heard this kind of phrase "Leave the carpenter job to carpenter" to eradicate evil I must jump to evil one by one until I find the source of that evil itself. For that I need a help from The Night Raid"_ Dante thought while enjoying his food.

"My tank is already fill up then let's take a stroll tonight in this city, and if I luck I will meet that rumored girl... or even better I will meet actual member of Night Raid on action" Dante said.

Dante take a couple stroll around Capital and jackpot. He find the rumored girl she is approaching a male teenager. looks like she tried to search another prey and this unlucky guy is being one of her prey.

This teenager is younger than him the characteristic is his height 165 cm he has a green eye color in both eyes. And also has a brown hair color.

"Whew... speak to the devil, that is the rumored girl seems that unlucky guy will meet terrible fate and this guy also fool apparently. is his parents never told him to never blindly follow the stranger?" Dante said while whistling and seeing from afar and starting to follow the carriage that they ride on.

XXX

After following them for couple hour finally Dante arrive to some kind a mansion. Looks like this her crib.

_"What a nice crib you have here young lady, now... how long you will use your fake face of yours"_ Dante commented while peeking from window.

and here goes after some bullshit chit-chat about his condition and also his friend and also fake reply that this household give he safely rest in that mansion.

_"Apparently this family not finish of him huh, maybe they want keep him for much longer. Safe the tastiest food for last... or they still have a plaything? And this young guy say his name Tatsumi earlier isn't?" _Dante thought

Tatsumi POV.

I felling grateful after lady Aria pick me up there from the street. After I being conned like that, by some yellow long haired onee - san that she said had a someone at military. I can't belive despite all bad thing in Capital I meet a kind lady like her.

Today I escorted Lady Aria to going shopping with other her guard, and I being told to by one of guard that massive building in the center of Capital is the Castle. Place that Emperor live. Also he told me that Prime minister who the one pull the string at Teitoku government. make all this corruption to happening so all my village suffering is because of him... I must do something. And aside the Prime minister that also group named Night Raid, group that often killing government officials. I don't know what is they're trying to doing...

Tatsumi POV end.

XXX

"_I already following them for the rest of the day and still nothing happens... Maybe all of that only a rumors. But I will investigate all of this until tomorrow, and if nothing happened then that all only a rumors" _Dante thought and keeping his distance from them and also hide his presence.

Night is finally come and Dante still relaxing at mansion roof and also he felling another presence beside of him, Tatsumi and this family member. and he just now. Seeing a familiar wire that being spread out to this mansion.

"_This wire, I ever seen this before. This wire is belong to Lubbock kid. And who is that? Ah... that's Akame and I see that beast girl Leone and sniper girl Mine... looks like they're not lying to me"_ Dante thought and still in his place watching from afar

The Night starting doing their job. Bulat charging foward with his Teigu Demon Armour Incursio Mine who sniper finish of few guard with her Pumpkin the rest finish of remaining guard and Sheele cut madame from this house in half with her Teigu Extase then that madame kicked the bucket

_"Wow, is that a scissors? If I going to barber shop I not want that girl to be my hair dresser; for real I will kiss my cool bangs goodbye" _Dante thought and touch his hair

After that massacre still continued. Until Tatsumi that still protected Aria encountered with Akame. They have a quite fight until Leonne stop her to kill him with Murasame. And then Leonne revealed the true skin of this family, by opened their torture chamber. And the worst part is apparently, Tatsumi friend is one of their victim and already face death one of em still dying"

Therefore Rage overwhelmed Tatsumi, when know his two best friend Sayo and Iyeasu meet unfortunate and ruthless end his friend Iyeasu finally kicked the bucket. After saying his final dying wish to Tatsumi. Thus before Akame kill that Aria he the one who did the fatal blow to avenged his friends death.

_"Nice kid... you did the right thing... and no wonder I can't feel that chamber presence. Most of the victim is already dying or dead" _Dante commented

Then Leonne invited him to joined the Night Raid forcefully.

"Okay our mission is complete let's we proceed to next mission. Find that Dante... " Akame said

"_What... why she mentioned my name? and they're searching me to? but for what? well let's see what kind of party that they prepared and invite me to." _Dante thought and started speak loud enough.

"That's no need..."

Because that loud voice all member of of Night Raid is tilting their gaze to source of sound. and they seeing their second mission target is up the mansion room, while carrying his sword with shoulder. Dante then jump of from roof and saying.

"Here I am so, what kind of party you invite me on. Night Raid?"

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! chapter 5 is finally here. And I personally glad to everybody that review on my story and I really happy to whatever you review on me. good or bad I treated it equally. So I always hopping you guys can enjoy my story.

Now let me replied all my review that I already have.

**RedBurningDragon **: You're right and wrong at same time friend. Indeed the Castle will not have anything to persuade Vergil to join to their side. And hell he has Yamato that devil sword can cut even space and time nobody will stand against him except Mundus and Dante. But in Night Raid side they have Dante, and that will be enough reason to him to join because beside his obsession for power he also has desire to defeating Dante so bad enough to him to summoned the demonic human blood eater tree in DMC 5 and Force Edge Dante possessed that after his battle with Vergil if not how he can forge The Devil Sword Dante?.

**Ultimate Kuuga **: If you think so well sorry mate...

**1 Jesus**: I also think like that my friend maybe sound cliche but I still like it The siblings rivalry like Dante and Vergil also Akame and Kurome

**DMC 5 ****DEAD WEIGHT **: My friend I really appreciate the review like yours you really showing where I lack at such as description and else and honestly I lazy doing a description but well since you mentioned that will help another reader to understand how Dante look like I will do my best doing description. Now let me answered your question one by one.

1\. About Perfect Amulet: Damn I felling down when you mentioned this. I read again my fic and realized I forgot to mentioned this key item. really as fan of DMC to forgot mentioned this key item I fell like a total idiot. Therefore I make redemption by mentioned that in this chap. I literally want to do a harakiri when I realized this mistake.

2\. About Dante OOC: well you're right again and honestly, I like laid back Dante in Capcom universe and I not like Dante in reboot Universe because you know... everything is bloody weird and even I know that I slip a cursing to him and this because I not good at telling a joke. But I will do my best to bring back that Dante we know and love wish me luck.

3\. About Devil Arms and Devil Trigger: All Dante's Devil Arms and Devil Trigger will same as in DMC 3 long range or sword type weapon and Force Edge is also included. And as we know his DT will change depending what Devil Arms he use. Well I really like that DT system really cool beside his Sin DT in DMC 5 but at same time I also wondering, if DT is really necessary for him to use? since in Akame ga Kill Universe person that maybe cappable to stand a chance against him is Akame and maybe Esdeath the question maybe different when Vergil or Mundus involved and also The Valkyrie because they are a supreme being in norse mythology. And thank you for like my story and I always hope you will enjoyed the next chapter to.

One more thing I have so much desire to make Vergil appearance here. But also get stuck at same time. because Vergil is became Mundus pawn in this plot. If you guys out there have solution to how I summoned Vergil please don't hesitate write that on reviews section or PM me if that's to long.

And Dante's outfit is his old DMC 3 Style except he changed his gloves because the old one that he wear when fighting with Vergil is in his office desk

You guys want hear a funny fact? Bulat that character in Akame ga kill name if its in my speaking language is means Round or Circle you know... I can't stop laughing whenever I watch this anime I mean seriously Mr Circle? At first I think is only because my Video player going weird but thats not... whew... very hilarious actually.

Well that's enough see you guys next chap.

Regards

**FantasiaWilow **


	6. Mission 6: Beowulf the light gauntlets

Disclaimer:I not owning both work of Akame ga Kill or DMC

Your review will lighten my mood to me for writing this fic so, don't hesitate go ahead review me

Warning: OOC Typo is all over place so prepared yourself

Enjoy this chapter

* * *

"Here I am... so, what kind party that you invite me on. Night Raid?" Dante said and he stabbed his Rebellion to the ground make that sword, skeletal guard face them and put his hand on its pommel, just like British man when they leaning to the cane.

"That's really him, that is Dante... and when he get up there and why he not get caught by my wire?" Lubbock said while confused

"I already said that before right Lubbock, every attack that I ever seen is useless " Dante said

"So you're Akame? nice sword you have there. Let me introduced that sword of yours to my Rebellion I hope we getting along" Dante said and pointing Akame with his rebellion.

Akame not replied Dante's word, then she dash foward strike Dante with her powered thrust straight to Dante's heart.Seeing that sudden attack, Dante quickly defend himself by also preformed the same move with his Rebellion.

"Whoa there, is that very rude? attacking someone that talking to you? Well okay if you want cut the chit-chat and straight forward to dance. I will be partner for you Akame..." Dante said and he continue his attack

**"Rebellion Combo A"**

Dante started to perform a move 4 strike combination and he ended it with diagonal spinning slash. Lucky for Akame she manage to parry that attack, then she retreat a few meters to safe her distance and also analyzing Dante's next move.

"He is fast... even with his massive sword. He still can move that fast and swinging around that sword like a nothing. And not only fast, that every attack he do is powered to..." Akame thought.

Dante narrowed his distance with Akame. By do a.

**"Stinger"**

He lunge forward to Akame. And lucky for her Bulat it's got her protected from Rebellion thanks to his Demon Armour Incursio.

"That's not good Akame. To spacing out like that, when you fight with someone..." Bulat said and he attacking Dante with his Incursio spear.

Dante set flying by that attack. And his Rebellion also disarmed from him, bulat then taking that stacked sword from his armour and throw that sword away.

"Damn, his sword is tough enough to piercing into my armour Incursio even a little. And also what with that sword, it has a very evil aura when I was wielded it to throw that away. is this guy carry that thing always with him?" Bulat thought and also wondering about Dante's sword.

Meanwhile, Dante is still flying in the air and also at hell of gunfire, that unleashed by Mine to limited his move and that also accompanied by a dive kick by Leonne. Received a kick like that, make Dante falling from the sky and crashing to the ground very hard.

Lubbock not wasting that chance and he started wired Dante up. And he wired Dante all over body, only left his face remaining not wired up for he speak.

"Dante, honestly I want and we want talk something to you" Lubbock said

"What is it? speak up kid" Dante replied

"We Night Raid want you to join us" Lubbock said.

"Okay, so what if I say no?" Dante said

"That's mean you will dead here Dante..." Akame replied

"Well, more than I expected. and then because we not finish our dance and I not yet kicked the bucket..." Dante said and hanging his word.

**"Sword Master"**

**"Round Trip"**

Dante activated his sword master style and use the round trip move, make Rebellion. Move by its own and back to Dante possession like a boomerang while spinning, cutting the Cross Tail wire again.

"Let's continue this dance shall we?..." Dante said finished his line.

"What the hell!? how? I sure that I already wired him tight enough, and I sure that no way he can move, I only left his face not wired shit. that's not will so easy huh, right Dante?" Lubbock said frustrated.

"That's right Lubbock it's him we talking about, if that so easy then. We already take his ass back then when that parade mission." Leonne said instead Dante.

"Well that's very unfortunate for you, Lubbock. Now Rebellion already acquaintance with you guys except that giant scissors girl, not to worry you will got your chance for other day"

"Now, let me introduced this for Yall..." Dante said. And suddenly he is engulfed with a blinding light"

**Change Devil Arms: Beowulf**

After that blinding light disappear. something changed at Dante. And that his Rebellion is disappear and changed to some kind a set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolf's head, with fangs and mane. The greaves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them.

Seeing that. All Night Raid member put in shock.

_"So, he not only monster, but also the beast huh? Wolf vs Lion let's see who will win..." _Leone thought and clenching her fist

"What the? what is that? just now, why he wear a weird gauntlets all of sudden?" Lubbock said panickly.

"What is that leonne? is that his Teigu to?" Akame and Bulat asked

"I don't know... maybe it is and if it's right, then he first human I ever seen wielding three Teigus at same time. After his guns and that previous big sword of his that suddenly disappear and now this gauntlets.

"Shit, Leone-Neesan let's get outta here, this is really crazy I never heard of it. The man that can wielding three Teigus, only just two that something else and now three. What the hell..." Lubbock said.

"What a coward act of you Lubbock, running away from enemy? give me a break..." Mine said insulted Lubbock cowardly act by trying escape from enemy

"Oh yeah? so what about your trembling leg there?" Lubbock said while pointing Mine's trembling leg at fear.

"My legs is not trembling... they just a cold because of night," Mine denying fact that she is at fear right now.

"Cut the crap you two, are you not knowing what danger that we face of?" Leonne said.

"Wow-wow, don't ignored me will ya? you know despite I look I are lonely person you know..." Dante said and he use.

**"Zodiac"**

Dante launch a energy ball towards Mine and Lubbock, they will be hurt if Bulat not there to protecting them.

"Thanks Bulat..." Mine and Lubbock said

"Nothing at all... you guys pay more attention to the opponent movement. If not you will be sorry for that" Bulat said give a advice.

"Well since you are the one marked by my Zodiac, then you will first taste Beowulf. prepared yourself Armour man..." Dante said and then he jump a quite high

**"Air Hike"**

While jumping Dante use that move. By concentrating magical energy into the area under his feet, he is able to perform a double jump to reach higher, more strategic locations. This second jump contains invincibility frames. Then at that location he also use.

**"Killer Bee"**

A diving kick performed in mid-air that pierces an enemy with supersonic speed. With bravely Bulat face that move by thrusting his Incursio spear to Dante's Beowulf feet. As result that spear is shattered, because not withstand Beowulf damage.

Even after destroying that spear, Dante's killer bee move not stop there. He also hit a part of armour that protected Bulat's face. Make his face now revealed and he also set flying a quite back because Dante's move.

"Oh, so you're Bulat Armour man... I think you're someone else," Dante said after finishing his move.

"Yes, my name is Bulat, no wonder why Mine and Lubbock is very terrified to you. You indeed strong very strong man, only you can shattered my spear like that. I glad to able fight with you Dante..."

"Glad my dance is able to satisfied you, Bulat. So are you will leave the dance floor or you shall we continue?" Dante said while at boxing like stance.

"Hmph, me Bulat will never fall back as long my spirit is still in my body. Retreat is shame of me..." Bulat said refuse to retreat.

"Good, that's the spirit, I like it. Now as a reward, I will give you next dance move, hope you're glad with this one." Dante said and he start move towards Bulat with a great speed.

When Dante at the approximated distance to use this move. Then he unleashed this.

"**Beast Uppercut"**

He lunge forward and deliver an uppercut to Bulat, this move also make Bulat launch to the air. And he not stop there, he also use.

**"Rising Dragon"**

After launching Bulat with a Beast Uppercut, follow the launched Bulat skyward in a spiral to do additional damage.

"Ugh!!!" Bulat grunting when he received that move, he also fly a moment to the air until he landed to the ground really hard. Then his Teigu is deactivated because can't hold any damage. Meanwhile, Dante is landed safely after do that move. And he also said.

"And, that's it? after said so great thing, he ring out and leave the dance floor? well okay, I not blame him maybe he already at his limit apparently. And who else? everybody is acceptable, or you guys want al in? that also okay, I will not complaining with that kind disadvantage. Dante said while casually slipped an insult in his word.

Then next three member is enter dance floor. Akame, Leonne and Sheele. Meanwhile the rest in the back stay as their support role. Mine is still aim at her Pumpkin, waiting for best shot. Lubbock also make his cross tail to some kind of weapon, and not forget to evacuated the wounded and fainted Bulat.

"Whew... Three woman at once? maybe my rotten luck with woman finally is removed by God?" Dante said and he get his stance at ready.

No waiting any longer, Sheele and Leonne striking Dante. Leonne with her fast jab and flying kick and also accompanied with her a uppercut. Then Sheele also with a series of attack, horizontal vertical and also diagonal slash with her Extase.

Dante is as always countered all incoming attack, and sometimes he also receive an attack to. Like Sheele version of stinger with her Extase, that she use when watching Dante. And that move quite deal damage, Dante also amazed by that.

"Wow, nice, scissors girl I don't see that coming. Really you shouldn't judge book by its cover you're seems fragile but look at you carry and use that massive weapon..."

"Thank you for your compliment Dante- san..." Sheele said with innocent expression and also bowing for the compliment.

"You're welcome..." Dante replied, and Dante now do the attack, he use Beowulf combo of attack, such as.

**Beowulf combo 1**

Series of 3-hit combo that ends with an upward kick. Thank you for wide surface of Extase, that she can defend from this attack. Leonne again jump to the action by imitating Dante's attack, but Dante can manage to evade this sudden attack and use.

**"Straight"**

Dante dash toward Leonne to deliver a straight punch to her. And her got knock back because of this. Akame not wasting the chance that Leonne give she unleashed an attack that similar to helm breaker but use her Murasame.

How unfortunate for her that opportunity is wasted, Dante once again manage to hold that attack with his Beowulf. And do a upwards kick to Akame, and he also manage to disarm Murasame from her, and then do a back kick send Akame fly and hit a tree behind her.

_"Shit... if I can manage to cut his skin he will end, but he is really fast. And his gauntlets is very hard to break apart..." Akame thought _

Dante also manage to catch Murasame that launching on the air, and throw it back to Akame and said.

"Here, take that back. That's yours isn't it? okay now, who else? come on entertain me more... Night Raid "

Leonne get caught by this provocation and then she jumped quite high and use dive kick again, Dante then evaded that by doing a handspring because beside he try to evade Leone's attack he also trying evade that Mine's bullets and Lubbock's Cross Tail. That changed its shape from wire to a weapon.

"Wow, Lubbock, that's really nice function you have there. I seems underestimated you Kid..." Dante complimented Lubbock.

"Heh, I hope with this you change your opinion over me Dante..." Lubbock said.

"Well as you wish but don't get that to your heads Lubbock, okay let's we ended this dance shall we?" Dante said and he then he use another move but first he charged the Beowulf until shine brightly and then unleashed.

**"Volcano"**

He Slam the ground with his fist to create a small super-nova that tears through enemies unfortunate enough to get in its path.And unfortunately all member of Night Raid get caught by this move.

_"What the hell is this move!!!" _Said all Night Raid member there except fainted Bulat and sheele who defend herself behind her Extase.

_"Am I doing that to hard..." _Dante thought and relived when he see all Night Raid is alright.

Then Dante all of sudden engulfed with that blinding light again. But now Dante back to normal his Beowulf is disappear and Rebellion back to behind his back.

**Change Devil Arms : Rebellion**

Then ignored all Leonne, Mine or Lubbock attack, he move foward to where Akame grunting with pain. And her Murasame is stabbed in nearby tree. Dante take it then offer hand for help to Akame.

"Hey, Akame, come on get up..." Dante said while extend his hand to reach Akame.

Akame slapped that Dante hand and said.

"What's meaning of this if you want to kill me kill me then. Drop this act of yours"

"No one acting here, I just want to help you, honestly what's wrong with you... And by this I want to join you all at Night Raid " Dante said.

"What!!!" Leonne, Lubbock and Mine is shocked by Dante's statement

_"What the hell... what point to attacking us then if you in the end want to join us" _Lubbock thought when feel dumb founded.

"Maybe you guys wondering why I attacking you first instead joining. Well that's because I measures you guys strength and play at same time. Imagine if I said okay when you Lubbock try to invite me. Where the fun?" Dante said explained his reason

"Well, If you just straight joining is helpful to us though, not you see that unconscious Bulat. Because your attack he ended like that you know." Mine said while complaining.

"Bulat, Ah yes that guy he indeed very brave guy, I never seen any my opponent is received my attack like him. That need very brave soul to do that. About him don't you guys worry I got some trick to fix him up" Dante said.

Akame seeing he very serious and not lying. Then received Dante's hand and said.

"If you really want to joined. Then you're my friend to. Welcome to Night Raid, Dante..."

"Yall, My friend now, I will not let nobody is messing with you guys Night Raid because I am one of member of it" Dante said , and give Murasame back to Akame then they're going back to Night Raid Hideout With new two members Tatsumi and Dante

XXX

**Vallhala.**

The three of Valkyrie : Ortlinde, Thŕud and Hildr is watching on the giant gold bowl about commotion that happened to Dante their one potential Einherjar.

"This Dante is strong isn't sister, where you get him?" The Valkyrie Ortlinde asked to her sibling.

"In some glitch Universe, that very hard to enter my sister Ortlinde" The Valkyrie Thŕud answered

"And in that Universe Demon king is very hard to negotiate with" She added her line

"Demon king? something like that is existed, my sister?" The Valkyrie Hildr asked.

"Yes, My sister this why I can have this sword" The Valkyrie Thŕud answered.

"Ah, This sword is belong to one of our former candidate to be Einherjar isn't it my sister?" The Valkyrie Ortlinde asked.

"Yes, for sake to our plan to produce the qualified Einherjar for Ragnarok this sword is needed and I have to give this sword to Dante when time come and because only him can use this sword, and that also for progress of our plan " The Valkyrie Thŕud said to her siblings.

And then Three of Valkyrie siblings is saying in same time.

**"The Devil Sword Yamato"**

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! chapter 6 is here and if you wondering who is Valkyrie. They are a servant in FGO game I use them here, in norse mythology they are servant of norse god Odin. A some kind demigod creature google it if you want to know about them.

And if you guys want to know how this Valkyrie get Yamato from Mundus and what they bargain to him in next chap. you will know so stay tune. And what happened to Vergil? maybe in few more chapter after that one maybe at chap 8 or else.

And now let me answered review from kind people that always reviewed me.

**RedBurningDragon :** Well yeah that will nice to, just like DMC 3 Prolog mission cut scene that's nice. And about Kalina Ann yeah Dante give that rocket launcher back to Lady so that weapon will not appear here.

**DMC 5 DEAD WEIGHT : **First of all thank you to review my story and also give me some useful insight. Thanks to you I got an Idea to how make Vergil appearance here. But yeah its only an idea draft not completed yet. That's why I delayed it until chap 8 or 10.

and about Quick silver and doppelganger Dante will still have it to fight against Esdeath who one of her skill is similar to Quicksilver maybe. And I hope you enjoying this chap to my friend.

And because the recent pandemic of Corona Virus, I can't go working at my workplace and my neighborhood just like a ghost town. It just Like I in Resident Evil or another Zombie apocalypse game. And I still thank to God. That I not infected by this Virus. And I always hope you fanfiction reader writer or everyone in the world that not yet infected will stay like that. And to who is already infected I hope you're cure from this disease And do your best paramedic to cure this nuisance Virus.

Well maybe that enough for now, See you Next Chap.

**FantasiaWilow **


	7. Mission 7: Tatsumi

Disclaimer: Dmc owners is Capcom.

Akame ga Kill owners is Takahiro sensei.

And leave me any Review if you will so that make me know how your feedback to fanfic of mine any kind is acceptable.

Enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

Dante, With the rest of Night Raid

arrived at place that looks like. A large reinforced building merged with a mountain, located ten kilometers north of the Capital. It contained many rooms including the one for meetings, living quarters and a kitchen, as well as a few outdoor facilities such as training grounds and the hot springs. It's surrounded by the woods and is located near a river. Looks like this Night Raid Hideout.

"So, this is you guys Hideout? neat... and nice place to," Dante said while looking a building front of him.

"Quit commenting the building, quick help us to carry Bulat, you mop head..." Mine complaining to Dante.

"Okay, okay. Sheshh be patient will ya little girl if you always throw your rage like that, your body cell will dead quickly. Then you will never grow up tall, and sometimes become a dumb to..." Dante said while helped to carry Bulat to a room there.

"What you say!!!" Mine said furiously.

Everyone ignored that Mine's rage and gathered at Bulat's room and Najenda who confused to what's going on asked a question.

"Is anyone can explain, to what the hell is going on here? and who is this two guys here?"

"Ah, boss you're back, so here the report: Our mission is complete. The side mission and the main secret one and this is that guy Dante. And about Bulat is very unfortunate he became like this because our fight with Dante..." Akame said while given a report

"Hello, you must be that Najenda. I Dante. Nice to meet you..." Dante said and pull his hand from his pocket asked for a handshake.

Najenda's violet eyes is open wide in shock, to what she heard from her subordinate Akame, but she quickly change her expression to normal, and receive Dante's handshake.

"I Najenda, The leader of the Night Raid group. I very glad a strong man like you that and enough to make Bulat taste a defeat to join us. And Akame I want the detailed report when this done" Najenda said answered Dante's in manner and also giving a order to Akame.

_"So, this is that Dante? he not a __terrifying man apparently. In fact his altitude_, is laid back and carefree. I glad to able have him first, before that bastard Prime minister or Esdeath. And indeed he have two Teigus long range type and sword type in same time. Looks like he is alright with the effect of two Teigus. Man like him will be great help for Revolutionary army and also new Empire" Najenda thought. And like always everyone in here keep considered Dante's Devil Arms and Ebony and Ivory is a Teigu.

"And this boy here is also new member of ours name is Tatsumi" Leonne said while dragged and wrapped Tatsumi with her hands.

"Yeah, wait please I want go somewhere first" Tatsumi said and leave.

"Then Dante, are you said earlier that you have something for this issue right? now it's your time." Akame said and pointing the unconscious Bulat.

"Alright, alright. I do it..." Dante said and he taking out a Vital Star S size. And he also have a thought at same time.

"_Damn, are this thing will work? I really doubt it. And I not have a chance to experiment either, because my first rat woman Clara is kicked the bucket first. But this is gamble if Bulat dead here, and all his friend is hunt me I will kill them all here."_

And after have a deep thought, Dante is decided to test his luck by give that Vital Star to Bulat. At first a couple of minute, nothing happened in particular. But at next couple of minutes, Bulat suddenly screamed really hard and his body glowing to. This make all his friend watched in horor and also looked at Dante in suspicious look.

But all worries is slowly faded away, when that series of screaming and body glowing event is stopped. And Bulat also gain consciousness.

"What the hell? where am I? am I at Hideout?" Bulat said weakly, but the great thing is that Bulat's wound is starting to heal away.

_"What kind of herb he gave to Bulat? that herb is sure is great. The wound regeneration is at same level with my Lionelle. And that when I look carefully not a herb plant, but a green crystal with _shape like a star. This guy sure always carry some weird thing." Leonne thought after seeing Bulat had been treated by Dante.

"how'd you fell Bulat?" Dante asked

"You're... Dante? What are you doing here?" Bulat asked to Dante

"I now a member of Night Raid, along with that Tatsumi, sorry for that fuss. With a rest you will fix tomorrow morning like you used to be. I already give you a treatment. As apology to testing your strength, and that make you like this." Dante said.

"What? That's no need Dante, I end up like this because my strength is not enough to withstand to yours. Honestly I also do the same to you, testing your strength and also try to value you, are you the right guy and worth it to join us Night Raid. And I glad you surpassed my thought." Bulat said.

"Well I glad to able fill your criteria for joined, let me introduce myself again, My name is Dante nice to be acquaintance with you Bulat. " Dante said and chuckle a bit, and introduce himself and also give his hand for handshake.

"Me also, I am Bulat. Nice to be your friend at same cause Dante..." Bulat said and received a handshake that Dante offered.

XXX

**Next Day**

Tatsumi is standing at some kind of cliff near Hideout, after he make a grave for his two best friend who meet terrible fate yesterday. He now at front of their grave Sayo and Iyeasu.

"After we make a promise to stay together as a team make performance at imperial army. And make our village taste a prosperity, look now only me left here goddammit..." Tatsumi said while in edge of tears, mourning at his best friend grave.

Suddenly a pair of boobs fallen at Tatsumi's head, that's boobs is Leone's and she wrapped Tatsumi again with her hand.

"What the hell all of sudden?" Tatsumi said.

"What? are you not have a resolve yet for joining us? Well I think you're have enough talent to be an assassin Onee-san very sure of it" Leonne said

"What I not sure about is not the talent, but that killing itself..." Tatsumi replied with a down expression on his face.

"Well okay, let's put that aside, come with me I will introduce you to rest of our friend..." Leonne said and dragging Tatsumi back to Hideout building.

Meanwhile at same time Akame looking to those two with a serious and cold expression on her face, at second floor window.

"Eh? you not yet have a resolve to join us?" Shelee said when Leonne tell the problem to her.

"That's right shelee, can you give him a warming and cheerful word that make him want to join us." Leonne asked to Shelee.

"Hmm... when you said like that, well however it is you're already know the exact location of our Hideout. If you not join you've will be killed you know... so that's for your own good" Shelee said and just like that nothing more she slapped Tatsumi with reality.

"Your word very warm, so make me move in tears" Tatsumi said while indeed his tears falling down from his eyes. And his attention is distracted by book that she read at that moment.

_"100 ways to cure a stupidity?" _Tatsumi thought and also read that book title and confused at same time.

"Hey Leonne, why you're let him here? at our hideout?" Mine out of the blue appeared and saying.

"Why you say, he is our comrade now isn't it?" Leonne answered.

"I am still not acknowledge him as our comrade..." Mine said and move her face closer to Tatsumi's.

"What?" Tatsumi said felling uncomfortable by Mine's focused gaze to him.

"Failure... he hasn't any air to be able to cooperate with professional fighter like us look at his dumb face" Mine said harshly.

"What did you said" Tatsumi said furiously.

"Don't mind to what she said to you, Mine is do that to everyone else. Well except Dante of course"

"Well duh, he is different level he is a monster. He strong enough to defeated the strong three on this group, Bulat, Leone-Neesan and also Akame. If you want joined us better you learned something from him" Mine said and leave

"Next one, is a place that quite useful for relived stress. The Training Ground, and that person who covered by sweats is Bulat." Leonne explained and pointing to Bulat.

_"Wow, what a impressive spear play..." _Tatsumi thought when he see Bulat.

"Oh, you're the yesterday kid isn't it? You already know me right, I am Bulat nice to meet you" Bulat greeted Tatsumi.

"Yes, I am Tatsumi, nice to meet you Bulat, and aren't you wounded yesterday?" Tatsumi gladly received Bulat's greeting"

"Ah, yeah that wound is already healed. So I'm alright now, thanks to Dante" Bulat answered.

"Oh, just info, he is gay you know..." Leonne give a warning to Tatsumi.

"Gahhh!!!" Tatsumi reacted terrified by info from leonne.

"Oi- oi, don't saying like that, he will has a misunderstanding. Right?" Bulat said and accompanied with smile that whoever seeing it will has a terrible misunderstanding.

_" denied that for fuck sake!!!" _Tatsumi thought with a terrible fear within him.

XXX

**Somewhere near hot spring**

"Heh-heh-heh, now soon will be Leone-Neesan bath time, and me Lubbock will see that marvelous chest, and for sake to see that, I will through everything..." Lubbock said not realized that, his target for perverted act is behind him.

"Oh, even if I snap your finger?" Leonne said

"Oh, shit... Aaaaaaaaa..." Lubbock screaming after he know he will fuck up at that moment. Because leonne put her to submit grapple move .

"You're never learned your lesson aren't you Lubbock?"

"And as you see this idiot is Lubbock..." Leonne said while still doing what she do

XXX

**Near river bank.**

"Hmm... who will be next I guess?"

"I think I have enough to all this..." Tatsumi said at desperate mood.

"Not to worry, this one will nice she is pretty girl after all..." Leonne said while try Tatsumi sure of it.

Tatsumi and Leonne has arrived, at some place near river, Akame is there grilled a prey she had been hunted.

"That's what she ate is Evil Bird isn't it? she hunting that alone?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, she is grown in nature after all. So she capable to do such a thing" Leonne answered.

"Hm? Leonne you want a meat? go on take this meat," Akame said and she thrown that meat to Leonne.

_"Akame, this girl_ _almost killed me two times, I'm no good with her..." _Tatsumi thought.

"Are you still not have a resolve yet to joined us?" Akame asked question and still chewing her meat.

"Not yet" Tatsumi said and simply answered.

"Then I will not give you this meat, cause you're still not our friend" Akame said.

"_I don't need that goddamn meat!!!" Tatsumi said to himself._

"Anyway, you catch this so big, are this not gonna waste?" Leonne asked.

"No, because boss is already returned, and no meat will be waste anyway" Akame replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's right we here are meat eater, and you in particular" Leonne said.

"Hey there... you're, that yesterday kid aren't you? I Najenda, the leader of Night Raid " Najenda said and give a greeting to both Tatsumi and Leonne in same time and also introduced herself to Tatsumi.

"Ah, boss you're back, are you bring any souvenirs?" Leonne asked.

"No, but I have heard of it Leonne, you at former mission have late at deadline when you at mission aren't you?" Najenda said.

_"Oh, shit..." Leonne thought, and quickly dash from there because she feel if she there any longer she will fuck up._

But that futile effort, Najenda able to catch her. With her modified robotic arm, by launch something like rocket punch, but this for catching.

"You're to much playing with your enemy, you must fix this habit of yours got it?" Najenda said while dragging leonne.

"Yes, yes, I will... please release me..." Leonne said desperately.

"Well, Akame, gather everyone else to meeting room, and are you already meet with Dante Tatsumi?"

"No, not yet..." Tatsumi replied.

"Then, Akame, make sure you also bring Dante. I don't know where the hell he is and take Tatsumi with you. So he can make acquaintance with him" Najenda said and give an order to Akame.

"Yes bos," Akame simply replied.

Then, Akame,Tatsumi and also Leonne is going to search where Dante is, and looks like he is leaning at one of big tree near the river. and simply watch the river flow from up there.

"Hey, Dante... what are you doing up there?" Leonne shouting below Dante's position.

"Just, relaxing, and make connectivity with everything around me..."Dante replied.

"What are you, some kind a sage? and can you be down here real quick?" Leonne said and asked Dante to get down from the tree.

Then Dante jump of from there, from a tree that 3 meters tall almost same to the mansion before that he also jump of from. And that make newcomer like Tatsumi amazed.

_"Wow, he able jump from a height like that and landed like nothing. he must be not a ordinary person. no wonder that annoying Mine call him a monster... now when I carefully look his weapon is trefying. It has very evil aura and where the hell he got that weapon I wonder. And he also make that awesome Bulat- san wounded to yesterday is it?" _Tatsumi thought when he observed Dante.

"So, what the problem? and this kid is Tatsumi right?" Dante said

"Yes I am Tatsumi, nice to make a acquaintance with you Dante- san..." Tatsumi replied.

"Dante... nice to meet you," Dante shake Tatsumi's hand for a greeting

"Dante, boss order us to gather at meeting room, and I must submit a report to boss to..." Akame said her point.

"Well alright, let's go..." Dante replied and start to walking with the other three back to hideout.

XXX

**Meeting room.**

After Najenda heard a report from Akame, about both Dante and Tatsumi. Then she asked to the both about how they joined to Night Raid.

"I see... somerhing like that happened, Tatsumi how about you joined us with Night Raid?"

"If I rejected this offer, I will be killed am I?" Tatsumi said.

"No, even if you rejected, you will not be killed, but we wont let you go either... and uou will work here as hard labour. and if you rejected offer for joined you will not be killed. how do you think?"

After couple of silence Tatsumi replied "My purpose to go to capital is to make a name, then save my village from poverty. But in fact that Capital is..."

"Tatsumi, This Empire is at poverty, because the central is corupt, so why we don't take care of it from the root like a man..." Bulat said.

"Bulat at first is a talented soldier in imperial army, but he knowing the evil, and corruption at Capital. That's why he became our friend now..." Najenda explained.

"Our job now is extermination evil person at Capital, but that much better than working with that wrenched people" Bulat said.

"But, by only take down some bad people, will not make a great impact. and in the end some place like my village will not be saved." Tatsumi said.

"And if you thinking like that then you are really fit to joined us" Najenda said.

"Why you assume like that?" Tatsumi asked in confused.

"Well because, at south from Capital, the revolutionary army base is there. The revolutionary army and anti currently government in power, at first is a little organisation, but bit by bit become larger organisation now. And they started to make a some kind organisations to gather information, underground movement, assassination and spionase. and that is our group Night Raid."

"when the time right, the Revolutionary army will striking, and and we at confused the Teitoku Cabinet, will kill the source of evil itself the Prime minister with this own hand... and if that happened the Teitoku will transform to new better Empire " Najenda explained everything to Tatsumi.

"I see, and that new Empire is will treated the subject right isn't it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course..." Najenda simply answered.

"Then, this great, so what we do now is only throw all garbage away. and we fight in the name of justice right?" Tatsumi said naively and that statment of his is laughed over by all member except Dante and Akame.

"_What naive thinking of you kid... but always keep and be like that Tatsumi. Never throw away your humanity_; _just like my brother that throw his humanity for power..." _Dante Thought

"Tatsumi, don't care how you said that what we do is kiling..." Leonne said.

"We all here are ready to face that death every time for redemption for our sin" Bulat said.

"There nothing flashy like justice Tatsumi," shelee also said

"haha, what a whip, if he still like this even for age, he will not be fit to our group" Mine said harshly.

"Well aside from what he naively said that a good thing, have a dream like that, and Tatsumi, even I only recently on team yesterday, I know that everyone here have various reason to do this job and resolve to, and question is are you have that kind of resolve Tatsumi?" Dante said and patting Tatsumi's shoulder.

"And just like Dante said I will asked you same question are you have that Tatsumi?" Najenda said with not tear of the serious expression of her.

"This maybe will out of question, but I will be payed for this right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course, if you work hard enough you will able to save that village of yours." Najenda replied.

"Alright I have decided of it, please let me join to Night Raid..." Tatsumi said while bowing.

"You maybe cannot back to that village of yours" Mine said

But Tatsumi answered that with expression, full of faith. "That's alright if everyone in village life in good condition, even if I can't back there I don't give a damn..."

Mine not saying any word, and averting her gaze.

"Okay, then it's been decided, welcome to sanctuary of life, Night Raid Tatsumi... and Akame, you're one who responsible for train Tatsumi. And if he make a fuss then kill him..." Najenda said.

"Kay affirmative, boss." Akame replied.

_"Shit, I will pair with her!? and you just not okay like that!!!"_ Tatsumi thought. And Leonne wrapped Tatsumi again and said"

"Tatsumi do your best, to not be killed."

"Do your best, kid and you will paired with Akame eh? nice," Dante said and do same with leonne.

XXX

Even Tatsumi already official to be member of Night Raid, but what he doing is cooking with Akame.

"What is this, I already member right? why I be a cooking slave? And Dante also a new member isn't he?"

"That, can't be helped, my job is at cooking counter, and I are responsible to train you." Akame said.

"And I never cooking myself to kid, and anyway can I have next round of rice?" Dante said and give, his bowl asked another rice.

"Heh, you desired to compared to Dante? he is professional even before he joined us, and he already proved his ability." Mine said.

"Don't, say like that Mine, okay I will accompanied you guys next time you hunting. So when you hunting Akame?" Dante asked

"Next morning at lake near waterfall..." Akame answered.

"Okay then, and I also wondered are you at cooking counter because you wanna eat bit by bit are you.?" Dante asked

"No that's not true..." Akame try to denied Dante's word but, she also eat a bit of grape fruit and another food to.

"What you doing and you saying is contradicting each other you know." Dante said while sweat dropped.

XXX

**Next Day.**

Tatsumi who still at counter seeing the other of member is ready to going somewhere, Therfore he asked to them.

"Bulat- san, and you guys are you going to somewhere?"

"Yes, we going to Emergency meeting" Bulat said

"And that outfit is really suit you newbie, and that newbie like you is doing a house keeping, obediently and cut a cucumber or something else haha" Mine teased Tatsumi.

_"Damn, why this girl is like this towards me!?" _Tatsumi thought.

"And Dante, are you sure want to stay and hunting with Akame? you can go with us you know." Mine asked Dante.

"Yeah, that's cool but I not a meeting person, so I pass on you guys I like to go hunting anyway and I much like the activity that move my body rather my brain" Dante said rejected that offer, to attend that meeting.

XXX

**Lake near Waterfall.**

Dante, Akame and Tatsumi already arrive at their hunting ground, Tatsumi and Dante comented scenery that they see.

"What a nice and comfortable place is it?" Tatsumi said.

"Yeah, something like this will not existed at my place..." Dante replied.

"Where you are come from Dante? if you can't see something like this then you're not from around here?" Akame asked question with a suspicion gaze upon Dante.

_"Crap, now that raise a suspicion to Akame, come on Dante, think. Make an excuses to get out from this meat crazy eater further questions."_ Dante thought really hard.

"Yeah, that's true, I not from around here I'm a travelers from distant country. And I just arrived at Capital one weeks ago, and I already has seeing the victim of Teitoku official, a woman named Clara she had been false accused and tortured untill she meet her end. And I there can't save her life like I do to Bulat, and also at her death wish she asked me to eradicated the corruption in the Teitoku. And I accepted her last wish that's why I searching and want to joined to Night Raid. Well If you want to know how my place looks like is just like the capital there full of building and such and corruption, is also existed there, but not very bad like around here." Dante answered the question that Akame asked while mixing its content with truth and lie and like always he keep that laid back atmosphere.

_"Heh, even if I explained to you guys you will not able to go there the Redgrave city, and nice one Me." _Dante Thought and same time proud to himself.

"_He indeed a mysterious person, I can feel a lie also a truth at same time, when I heard what he say. And what I can't ignored is at former fight he looks like has a experience to battle with a weapon. That same to Murasame who are you actually Dante..." _Akame thought.

"Is that so... that a quite hard for you Dante." Akame simply replied but thing different when Dante seeing Tatsumi, he feel a respect gaze from him and Tatsumi said

"What a tragedy, and I really respected that what you did Dante- san. you wilingly to fulfill a stranger wished to you without thinking twice."

"Enough of it Tatsumi, you're exaggerating what I did, and flattery will get you nowhere you know?" Dante said

"Yeah, Dante right, and don't forget we here not to chat but for hunting." Akame said try to reminded them.

"Oh, yeah, that's right I almost forget about it, so what we will hunted today Akame?" Tatsumi asked.

Before Akame answered that, she started to strip herself, and that make Tatsumi taken aback.

"What are you panicked for?" Dante and Akame asked Tatsumi at same time. And apparently both Akame and Dante already change to getup to a swimsuit. A pair white swimsuits that Akame wear and Dante wear a red shorts and he still wear his half Perfect Amulet.

"Shit, you guys wear a swimsuit, I thought something else when Akame and you Dante start to strip." Tatsumi said and casualy get up.

In other hand, Akame cant averting her gaze from beauty, of Dante's Amulet and start a thought. _"What a beautiful red gem... where he get that Amulet?"_ and she bringed back to reality by Dante's claping hands at front her face.

"Hello? the earth to Akame? Hello?" Dante said while claping his hand.

"What are you thinking spacing out like that?" Dante asked again but Akame ignored that while blushing and continue her statment

"Today, we will hunted the Koga Tuna and this a perfect spot to" Akame said

"Koga Tuna? That's a quite have a high awareness and rare fish to? how will we-" Tatsumi cannot finish his word because, both Dante and Akame start to jump of and diving to the bottom if the lake. And a couple of moment four fishes flying to the air and landed to a bamboo basket that their own for carry the fish.

And for a moment later, Akame back to surface and said.

"The trick is dive to bottom of the lake, hide your presence, and when you see an opening then strike it"

"And the commitment is the key, can you do it, Tatsumi?" Dante said and also back to lake surface.

"Hmph. Let's do this...!" Tatsumi said while strip his clothes to, with very high confident.

XXX

**Hideout.**

"So in the end, after all that he only get two fishes?" Najenda comented, when at dinner table with the rest of member.

"And I heard you also shouted "Let's do this..." and striped aren't you?" Leonne teased Tatsumi.

"Hey, stop that leonne, you can hurt more this young man pride you know." Dante said but what he doing is not better than leonne by holding his laugh.

"You still naive Tatsumi." Akame said with her usual emotionless expression.

_"Damn I still don't get it, to what her thinking. And I still bad with her" Tatsumi thought._

"Okay, let's put that aside for a while, let's hear about mission report, that she already received." Najenda said change the topic.

"Yeah, so this is the target, the chief of imperial police force Ogre and oil merchant Gamal..." Then Leonne draw out a sketch of two target and she continue her words.

"According to our client, this Gamal bribed the Imperial police force chief Ogre, so whenever he doing a crime this Ogre will set up and false accused an innocent poeple for cover up Gamal crime, and he already set up the client fiance to gallows and asked us to sent the punishment from heaven. And this is the payment..." Leonne ended her words and put a bag of gold coin that apparently a currency in this world.

"Are you already investigated the truth of cases?" Najenda said by joining her hands together and put it on the table.

"Yes boss, I already seeing that with this eye and this ear," Leonne stated and pointing her eyes and ears.

"Alright then, the Night Raid accepted this mission, and sent the punishment from heaven upon this bastards, any word you want to say Leonne?" Najenda decided to do this job and asked another minor detail regarded the mission.

"Well yeah, the oil merchant will be easy peasy, but Ogre that's the hard one he is very careful person. The Demon Ogre, when he accepted the bribe he will invite that Gamal to his chamber, and he also with his pupil if patroling around, and when he take a day of he will drinking at bar. at Capital main street. and that only chance to strike him down at his day of."

"And I also smelled a scent of despair on her and this money, maybe she already sell her body around to get this..." Leonne said everything to all member there.

"So what we waiting for? Let's we kill this son of a bitches. Tatsumi said furiously.

"Hold your horses, Tatsumi, are you not heard what leonne said before? this Ogre is carefull person, and only wandering around at Capital main street. And that will hard for Akame because her face is already known by public, usually region near castle will be at heavy guarded, and we not knowing when Mine, and the other come back from meeting. Well let me handle it I have a experince to defeated a person or everything who has a Demon as their first name." Dante said and volunteering himself.

"Let me come to Dante, I also had a sword skill," Tatsumi said but that idea is denied by Akame.

"No, at your level you're not ready, yes you have a skill but not experience to killing poeple."

"But, I already done it before..." Tatsumi replied.

"What you've done before is because your rage and hatred, are you ready to kill without it Tatsumi?" Akame questioned about Tatsumi's had been decided.

"Akame, that's alright he will be with me to take down this Ogre, and we will see is he only big at talking if like that then he dead, and be remembered as man that only can kill a girl; and top of it with a rage and hatred. or he actually can do this stunt. how about it boss?" Dante said give a decision but he also asked a permission from boss first.

"Yes I give the permission and let's see is Tatsumi can do it, and you Leonne and Akame you take care the oil merchant" Najenda give that permission then Tatsumi is at Dante's care and also give a comand.

"Thank you Dante, I just can't hold it, even when we sitting around, those ashole is set up and false acuse innocent people right now and I really can't accept it a person who we dear most, taken away like that..." Tatsumi said with serious and full of sense of justice gaze to Dante

And Dante just replied that gaze with a calm smile of his and, patting Tatsumi's shoulder. While said.

"It's cool Tatsumi, don't mention it okay?"

"Okay, Dante. And how is it Akame? I will done it and then be acknowledged as true member. I am will do this right..." Tatsumi said proudly.

"Yes, if you really done the mission, then filled the report, then you'll be official member of ours. But, remembered what I say to you, A pride like that will not lead you nowhere except, death." Akame said with her serious expression at her face.

_"That Akame, what's wrong with her? I will get this done, I am sure of it."_ Tatsumi thought.

"Well said Tatsumi, that's right I like that resolve of yours, you better keep on it. And anyway because you two is unfamiliar with the Capital, then I will be your guide. Tatsumi and Dante." Leonne said and like always she wrapped her hand around Tatsumi.

XXX

**Capital Main street.**

Dante, Tatsumi and Leonne has arrived at their destination, the street that full of bar and everything else with luxury. Then Leonne take the other two to wondering around to make them familiar with this region.

"This is the main street, how is it you're already have a detail map on your head aren't you?" Leonne asked both to Dante and Tatsumi.

"Yeah I have..." Dante and Tatsumi answered at same time. And after a few moment of silence, then Dante start to speak

"Tatsumi, you maybe have an uncomfortable feeling when you with Akame don't you? Well I can see it, she maybe saying a harsh word sometimes but. I think that's not really what she thinking. And maybe she has a very unpleasant past that make her like that..."

Leonne look at Dante with unbelievable look on her face, she therefore she saying. "Dante, how you know that she has a unpleasant past? you only meet her a couple days ago right, how you have conclusion right that?"

"Oh, if you reacted like that, then I am right? Well it's not to hard actually, if you observed her face and expressions then you will find it and she is quite easy to find I think" Dante replied and smile like usual.

_"How the hell I can find something like that, on Akame? she always set her emotionless and serious face and I can't even know what's going on at her head and Dante can know something like that?. Just like I thought he isn't ordinary person._" Tatsumi thought while he looked at Dante

"If you curious about that, Leonne I just can say I already meet a person that much better at use emotionless expression for masked its own feeling than Akame." Dante said to Leonne before she asked the futher question and scratch his own hair.

And then Leonne hold her urge, to asked a futher question to Dante, Just like "Who that person" and something like that. Instead she explained the Akame's past to Tatsumi.

"Yeah, just like Dante said before. Akame indeed has an unpleasant past. When she at child, Akame and her little sister is taken away by Teitoku army. Then with the other victim she had being trained to be a Teitoku great Assassin, but during her job she slowly realised the darkness and evil of Teitoku. And when her target is our boss, boss able to persuade her to change side to her and serve the right side for sake of poeple and with flow of time that person who live and growing with her, one by one swallowed by death without she can realized."

"So, Tatsumi you get the gist?" Leonne added her line and asked a question to Tatsumi, with same laid back altitude as Dante.

"So what are you trying to say is I to cocky for a professional killer?" Tatsumi said and feeling down

Leonne looked at Tatsumi with a eye full of meaning and then said. "No not like that, well if you able to cleared this mission you will know what I mean."

XXX

Then night finaly come, and Dante is observed Tatsumi's movement form afar. After a long wait and then their target, is appear to the scene. Tatsumi doing everything according the plan lure him to quiet place, and Tatsumi start trying to kill the target with a dash slash. He succeeded and the target is fallen. But he to overconfident by his own attack and make a mistake by not paying attention to surrounding and he failed to realized that Ogre is not died yet and that Ogre is started a counter attack.

_"Crap, Tatsumi, what the hell he been doing? that what happened when you not make sure is, your target is dead." _Dante Thought and he quickly jump to the scene to save Tatsumi's ass.

"Who are you shithead!? are you this prick friend? ah, I know this you must be that Night Raid group right? you bunch of weakling son of a bitches.Let me tell you something, in this world the strongest is on power and weakling like you is squirming around on the ground. And I the one who chose the judgement over people, I am the judge so I will not be judged..." Ogre said and shouting around when he seeing Dante there.

Dante still standing there and not saying a word but he change his style to Gunslinger and holster up his Ebony and Ivory. Then he draw his shotgun **Cayote A **and then dash forward very fast. in other hand Ogre is perform a defence stance but that useless Dante already use a.

**"Gun Stinger"**

And BAM!!! a blast is echoing in alley and that Ogre is set flying then landed really hard.

And before he can react Dante already stomping at Ogre's chest that now decorated with a couple of hole because a shotgun shell. Then Dante said.

"I already heard that a thousand times of that word. And I sick of it, and you think I a judge? no I not a judge but the Exterminator." Dante said and slowly squeeze the trigger and that shotgun is already at Ogre sorry face Then.

BAM!!!

With that voice of shotgun, their target is dead with head gone destroyed to pieces. Because of blast of shotgun, then Dante let Tatsumi write a report. and also have a word with him

"Tatsumi, you're lucky I am there that time, pay to your sourounding next time okay?"

"Yes, Dante, sorry I being careless back there..." Tatsumi said feeling guilty.

"That's cool, make this event is your lesson alright? okay enough with preaching, now let's go back to the hideout shall we?" Dante said and those two is back to hideout after done write a report.

**Flashback a couple days ago.**

**Demon World.**

The Valkyrie Thŕud is descended from Vallhala to the demon world for one purpose. That is to retrieve the Devil Sword Yamato, from Demon King Mundus. When she at the palace of Mundus she is being stopped by his underling demon **Griffon**.

"What are you doing here light being? a kind like you not supposed to be here..." Griffon said to Valkyrie.

"Greetings Demon, I here to meet your king Mundus, I have something to bargain with him."

"Is that so? I am afraid, the King is cannot be disturbed right now because his highness is at power recovery." Griffon said.

But Valkyrie ignored that demon, and go foward, and Griffon is trying to stop her. But the demon can't stand a chance with the demigod and then The Valkyrie meet The Demon King.

"Who are you! how dare you disturb my slumber!?" Mundus stated furiously.

"Mundus I am Valkyrie, I here to have bargain with you." Thŕud is started speaking.

"Light being like you want to bargain with us Demon kind!? don't make me laugh..." Mundus is show a distrust gesture.

But seeing the seriousness to the light being before him, he decided to heard it first.

"Okay, light being lets hear to what are you offered to me."

"Mundus, I here because I want you to give me The Devil Sword Yamato, and also that person you considered a traitor. Vergil Son of Sparda. Well of course I not tell you to give me for free, as my gratitude I will give you something that is a help to you gain some of your former power." The Valkyrie Thŕud said what her demanded and also show a merit to work with her.

"Yamato, I will give that to you but not Son of Sparda, he is mine!!" Mundus stated and rejected to give her Vergil"

"Even for Qlipoth fruit?" Thŕud asked.

"What did you say!? Qlipoth... Valkyrie are you really." Mundus shocked to what he had hear.

"Yes Mundus in this scroll it's contained a human blood, that maybe enough to you grow the Qlipoth tree," Thŕud said and showing a scroll.

"Is this Son of Sparda really at much value to you, so you willingly to offer me that Kind a thing?" Mundus questioned Valkyrie decision.

"He is the most needed pawn for me, to proceeded my plan. that's why Mundus give me Son of Sparda and Qlipoth is yours." Valkyrie demanding.

"Very well, I give him to you. Meet me at Mallet island give me your first down payment. And I will give you Vergil..." Mundus said and give his hand as a sign for agreement.

"Yes, That's work for me, nice to cooperate with you Demon King Mundus." Valkyrie Thŕud answered the Demon King hand as well.

"Same here, **Valkyrie...**"

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! wow Chapter 7 for 7K of word!!! Nice on me. and maybe you guys think me exaggerating. but this is the turth this my first time to write this much of word for single chap.

Well most of content is a arc of Tatsumi's first mission and story is chaged a bit beacause present of Dante, and now Vergil will be on Valkyrie's hand and what happened to him? next chapter you will know. now enough for that I will replied the review of kind poeple. That kind enough to review me.

**RedBurningDragon**: Well yeah you right but that's not my real intention actually to make Dante to get Sparda. But since you mentioned that maybe will coming handy to fight with the emperor giant Teigu.

Esdeath vs Dante just like Dante vs Bayonetta? well I also think a same to. both Bayonetta and Esdeath is possessed same trait. That is Sadist and beautifull

**ValdImpaler**: I'm sorry mate and can you point me where I wrong? so I can learned more in English thank you for your review and thank you also for not bothered by my bad grammar. Actually I'm bad at grammar and also tenses that two subjects in my English lesson. But that will not stopped me to learning English even further.

My PC is broken one week ago and that's why I write this on my phone...*Sob*

Okay that maybe enough for now, see you guys next Chap...

**FantasiaWillow **


	8. Mission 8: Vergil

Warning: OOC is all over this fic so watch out. and Typo also bad grammar to

Disclaimer DMC and Akame ga kill is owned by Capcom and Takahiro.

Please for R/R

Enjoy.

* * *

His name is Vergil, the eldest of Son of Sparda, and also Dante twin brother. Because he is Dante twin so his appearance is almost same to Dante but he indeed smilar, but not same. He has a difference from Dante his hair since childhood were slicked back unlike Dante who brushed down his bangs, and he like a blue color in particular to also to be different from Dante in seek an entertainment. If Dante like something like manga or comic book, that doing something is literally crazy. Then Vergil is seek entertainment more intellectualy just like poem classical music, and also seek tranquillity in reading.

The way of their speaking and personality is also different. If Dante is usually laid back and carefree then Vergil is exact opposite. He is serious, cold and sometimes even ruthless to. Way of his talking is more calm and refined than Dante. But even with so much differences between them they still a siblings who care to each other before they losing their mother. Person that they dear most, since that day the siblings is separate with each other in way of life Dante who really hate demons embrace his human heritage. Vergil is in other hand denied that heritage and embrace the demonic heritage.

He had put an oath that since that day to never be weak again so he will not losing everything. Put the power in above anything, and keep considered that not conected to power is useless. For him power that the highest justice if you weak then you deserved to be at bottom and screaming in agony and despair. And one of his favourite line is.

_"Might control everything and without strength you can't protect anything" _That the word he spoke to Dante, when he stabbed Yamato to him.

But also Vergil will not forget that event, the day he lost on Dante. At the edge of Demon world even he wielded his father signature sword, Force Edge he can't withstand him. Dante stated he must stop Vergil even that means kiling him in the process.

"What will you gonna do with that power huh? No matter how much you try, you will not be like father..." Dante said to Vergil. But Vergil not wanting waste anymore time and attacking Dante.

"You're wasting time!" Vergil stated. But Dante manage to catch Force Edge with his bare hand, and Vergil do the same for Rebellion then both twins hand is full of their own blood.

"We're Son of Sparda, each of us carry his blood. But more importantly his soul!!"

"And now, my soul wants to stop you!!!" Dante said and pointing Vergil.

"Ha-ha-ha It seems our soul in odds brother. I need more power!!!" Vergil replied with sacarsm laugh and clenching his fist on front his face when he said that word, like he want grasp something.

"And we supossed to be twins..." Dante said with melancholy tone.

"Twins... Right..." Vergil said in cold tone, and redied his Force Edge to battle state.

After fierce battle between siblings Vergil taste defeat, down to his knee, and said try not to belive his state right now. "Am I defeated?"

In otherhand, Dante said mockingly.

"Come on... is that all you've got? Get up, you must be better than that."

Not wanted to be mockery much longer, Vergil while grunted to get up try to gained again his pride. And then sundenly ground is Vibrated just like an earthquake.

"The portal of Demon World is closing Dante... this because the Amulet had been separated." Vergil try to convinced Dante to give him his Amulet.

"Let's finish this Vergil, I must stop you, even that means to be killing you..." Dante said not changed his decision and resolved to end his brother wicked deeds.

And Vergil not said any futher word, he already seeing his brother solid resolve. He considered any futher talks is futile therefore he make a distance, and redied Force Edge in battle stance again, and Dante do the same with his Rebellion.

Then two brothers dash to each other, try to delivered fatal blow. and just like a slow motion. They screamed, do what they desired to, and apparently Dante is faster than Vergil at that time slashed him down, Vergil defeated but not dead, and knelt again. Vergil dropped his Amulet and lost his grip from Force Edge.

Vergil while grunted and coughing also slowly regenerated his wound, standing again and pick up his half Perfect Amulet, he slowly withdrawn and also said.

"This Amulet is mine... you can't have it Dante, this belong to Son of Sparda..." Dante ignored what Vergil said and think this is perfect timing for persuade the weakened Vergil to go back with him back to Human World.

And when he could to do that, he stopped by tip of Yamato that at his throat looks like Vergil known what Dante had been think and said.

"Leave me and go... if you don't want to trapped in Demon World, I stay, this place is our father's home..."

Dante do the last effort to reach his brother, but his palm is slashed by Yamato. Vergil is fallen to Demon World afterwards Dante pick up the Force Edge, the last momento to his brother and get out there.

XXX

Dante is awake from his sleep, he dreamed that dream again, the dream that sometimes haunted him. The event when his fight with Vergil in edge in Demon World, he still haunted by his failure to save Vergil.

Therefore he knew he wouldn't can back to sleep even the sky still black and moon is still present with star. He decided to go to kitchen to grab some water and leaned the window there.

"What are you doing Dante?" a sound out of the blue appeared and heard like a question to Dante, from there Dante seeing a person and turn out to be Akame still wear her night dress.

"I just couldn't sleep because a wierd dream, and what are you doing here still dressed like that...?" Dante answered and also asked a question.

"When I at some kind businees at kitchen, I feel a presence there so I checking, and founded you here." Akame simply replied.

"What business you gonna do at middle of night like this, don't tell me you trying to raid fridge food secretly are you?" Dante asked suspiciously.

"No I don't, why I doing something shameful like that?" Akame replied while tried to cover up her crime but all her effort in vain, because her gesture give all hint to Dante.

"I couldn't belive this, Akame what kind stomach that you have?" Dante said and place his hand on face sign of disbelief.

"How rude of you, I just calming down my sudden appetite with cookies or something." Akame protested.

"Okay, whatever just get hold to yourself to not emptying fridge, and Anyway thanks for talking to me, I feel I forget that nuisance dream so I can back to sleep." Dante said and strode back to his room.

"I courious what a dream you got, and make you sleepless..." Akame asked.

"Ah, nothing just ghost of my failure in past..." Dante stopped and replied.

"Oh? someone like you also have regret and failure in past?"

"Of course I am, what kind of person you think Iam?"

"Carefree and mysterious person" Akame said bluntly

"What a straightforward person, but well I not denied myself is being a bit mysterious" Dante said and continue walked to his room, but again Dante stopped and said.

"You maybe had countless questions regarding me, but belive this Akame, when the time comes I will tell you everything and also with all Night Raid member.

"I will waiting..." Akame simply replied.

XXX

That morning, Lubbock give an information according his Cross Tail wire signalled that intruder is swarmed around at hideout territory. And they found out that here is Night Raid hideout, and tried to flee with that info, the number is eight poeple.

"Only capable to find out our hideout in this area is already awesome, maybe those guys is nearby Assassin tribe. I command you Night Raid to annihilated this trespasser don't let one of them is alive." Najenda responded and give an order to them.

And just like that, all Night Raid on the hunt the they spread themselves to find the prey, first is Akame she finded the prey.

Akame observed her enemy quietly and seems her enemy is overestimate themselves because the number and fact Akame is woman.

"This woman in wanted poster, so it's true Night Raid hideout is around here" said one of trespasser.

"She is quite cute woman, we can enjoy ourselves after kill her"

"You guys try to not make so much woun-" they can't fnished the word because she dashed and slashed those trespasser in superb speed that only can see by Leonne or Dante and their neck is slashed blood brust out and dead.

"You all so careless when around enemy territory" Akame said pitied them. The last survivor is tried to end Akame but to late the curse poison is already marked his heart.

"One cut certain kill..." Akame said and sheathed her Murasame back to its scabbard.

At other place, Mine at her scouter scope marked a flee enemy.

"This bastard is already had a quite distance, well I not good to be a attention" Mine said and standing, suddenly an attacker tried end her from behind.

"You're dead..." Said Mine's attacker bit unfortunately he had stabbed by Shelee by her Extase and said.

"I'm sorry"

"Thanks shelee, nice risk, with this amount of risk its enough to kill that bastard." Mine said and she pull the Pumpkin trigger and blasted that intruder to dust.

"Oh, that blast sound looks like that's Mine's Pumpkin, I impresed she able use that inconvenient Teigu. My Teigu only transform to beast and kick enemy ass, so easy and I like it" Leone said after killed some intruder with her Lionele.

"Oh, I have been wondered why, the resistance on my wire is weak so I caught a woman... " Lubbock said when he know a woman is been caught on his wire.

"Please help me, I will do anything. " Lubbock's prey woman is pleaded to him.

"No, I already had seeing unfortunate end of person who seduced by beauty of woman" Lubbock said and killed that woman, after that she died but Lubbock once again looked at his woman enemy, with pity look.

"Ah, shit... this woman is quite cute, what a waste, When time like this Assassin job is sure hard."

In the woods Tatsumi slain one of intruder also with Bulat and Dante. Those two is surrounded by the enemy. But that will not give them difficulty.

Bulat do a large sweep move on left side, slain three intruder with his incursio spear, and Dante jumped from Bulat's incursio armour for get a higher place.

"Want to know what the weather forecast today? That is Rain..." Dante said and do a spining move in the air and fire Ebony and Ivory killed the last three intruders.

"_What a superb move Aniki with only single sweep he killed those enemy, and Dante with less effort killed them to, Night Raid what a great group I in right now." Tatsumi thought._ and soon he bring back to reality by Bulat's voice.

"Tatsumi, are you alive and alright?" Bulat said asked question.

"Iam okay Aniki..." Tatsumi replied

"Good that means you are qualified for fighting with us." Bulat said and that event call it the day.

XXX

Next morning, Tatsumi is standing at front his room, he like at waited something or someone. Shelee walk across and seeing Tatsumi, she courious thus asked a question.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing there standing around?" Shelee said.

"I waiting Mine, boss said today I must under Mine command for rest of the day and now she not showed up." Tatsumi answered his reason.

"Oh, Mine-chan is sometimes hard to wake up in the morning, relax I will wake Mine-chan up." Sheele said volunteering herself, but that idea is denied by Najenda and said.

"No, Let Tatsumi do that..."

"Why me?" Tatsumi asked and don't like that idea.

"Today you're Mine's subordinate, and calling boss over is also part of that job" Najenda explained.

"Is that the custom I wonder? I never do that," Shelee wondering about her boss just said earlier after Tatsumi go to Mine's room.

"Is alright, don't thinking that to deep Shelee, this is the test for Tatsumi." Najenda answered.

After received a command from Najenda, Tatsumi go to Mine's room ASAP.

"Hey Mine, how much longer you want to sleep, wake up you-" Tatsumi said while opened Mine's room door and enter without even knocked it first. And his word also stopped because front of his eye is presented a scene that Mine with just wear her underwear, apparently Tatsumi barge in at time she changed her clothes and that pretty dumb move.

"Kyaaa!!!" Mine screamed and Pumpkin is been fired up upon Tatsumi, who lucky evaded that shot, as result a giant hole now present at front of Mine's room. And that ruckus is make Akame stopped a bit from her cooking activities and make also Dante wake up from his sleep wondered around, then back to sleep.

"Are you want to killed me!?" Tatsumi said with his I almost fuck up face.

"Yes I want to killed you that's why I shot it, how dare you dodge it you pervert asshole!" Mine said furiously.

"Idiot, because you didn't showed up I just want to wake you up..." Tatsumi said try to reply but slowly his voice become quiet cause he seeing Mine charged again her Pumpkin. and said

"Are you not know how knocked the door first!? You countryside bumpkin!!!" After that burst of rage, and a few blast of Pumpkin is heard in one mile.

"Looks like they had fight..." Shelee comented.

"Tatsumi's work will stacked up to..." Najenda also comented while smoking.

"What the hell was that sound? so noisy in early of morning?" Dante said complained affter he washed his face and eat a grape"

"What was that? festival?" Leone also showed up cheerfully.

"That's Mine Pumpkin, Tatsumi now at under Mine's command for a while..." Akame said showed up still wearing a apron.

"Is that so? that must be hard for him" Dante simply replied.

XXX

When Tatsumi is out with Mine, and become her temporary slave. Dante and Akame is at training ground, Akame insisted to have a training pair with Dante.

"So, how long this will be going one hour?" Dante asked.

"Until I sastified..." Akame simply replied. then two of them readied their wooden sword at batte state and dash to each other.

**Three hours later.**

Even after three hours, there none one of them down, those two is still at battle stance, sparring duel is still continue.

_"Akame, I already feeling that she is strong, but this ia really good and surpassed my thought she even can fight against me for three hours. Even Lady can't do that stunt back there." _Dante Thought.

_"Dante, I know it he is strong, I not wrong he in past ever fighting with someone that use weapon similar to Murasame, in fact his move is perfectly matched with mine, mybe a little different in here and there maybe that cause his own fighting style or his formerly opponent style..."_ Akame thought while take a pace of her breath.

"Well? are you sastified? or shall we end here, Akame?" Dante asked.

"Well let's ended the day here, Dante you're strong really. Can you answered my question?" Akame said ended their sparring.

"Sure, bring it up"

"Are you ever fighting with someone that use weapon similar to Murasame?"

"Hm... yeah I have, that weapon smilar in terms of appearance, but little different in terms of power" Dante said and approach Akame and take her Murasame from her waist.

"Hey what are you doing, you already have three Teigu added more is dangerous" Akame said worried to Dante safety.

_"Teigu? what the hell was that? are their weapon is named Teigu same terms to Devil Arms,? and all poeple in here keep considering all my weapon is same as their Teigu? what a joke. Even every their weapon is combined they will not stand a chance with single Devil Arms such like Cerberus Agni and Rudra and else. Well every weapon had their own unique power and underestimated your opponent power is a foolish act. Maybe its better to follow up the custom here" _Dante has a deep thought within him and realized the Murasame is rejected him with a black foggy aura engulfed that sword.

"Wow, you don't like my touch Murasame? I will try gently touch you" Dante said,

Then Dante put Murasame on his lap, and stroke it gently when that sword is still at the scabbard. Slowly the black foggy aura is disappeared, Dante had been able to use Murasame now.

"Impossible...! he able to control Murasame? even after rejection from the blade" Akame thought with a shocked expression

Dante ignored a bit that Akame expression and decided to test Murasame, he make his stance to Iaido smilar to Vergil and start to perform.

**"Yamato Combo S"**

Dante imitate Vergil's three standard combos of attack first a vertical sweep with the katana still in the scabbard then continue to move sweep to deeper and closer to his body and finally draw the sword and slashed foward and ended with beautifuly put Murasame back to scabbard.

"Hmm... this sword is lighter than Yamato but lack of power, and can't slashed or attacking object that at far distance... what power of this katana anyway?" Dante thought.

"Hey Akame, what this katana power once again?" Dante asked to Akame after give back Murasame to Akame.

"This Murasame or one cut killer, when this katana blade slashed or penetrate the skin the curse poison will spread in second and when reached heart, the victim will dead."

"Oh, so if the target is fast or wearing an armour then this blade is uselees?"

"Well literally true, but this weapon effect will activated, even only with little scratch on skin, that's why when I maintained this sword is always thrilling. This sword is sword that bring death to this world don't underestimated Teigu Dante..." Akame explained.

"And what your Teigu power Dante?" Akame asked.

"How I supposed to explained that!? the only thing I know to this sword is named Rebellion given by my pops who is the Demon, and this sword strong enough to fight with Yamato. " Dante thought.

"Dante what's wrong?" Akame woried because Dante is spacing out.

"Ah, nothing I just stunned by your beauty Akame" Dante said sudden flirt. And Akame is blushing hard her face is reddened as her eye.

"W-what are you s-saying Dante, doing something like that is useless to switched the topic, now tell me what is this Teigu power?" Akame said.

"Alright, I will tell you this is Rebellion, this sword is been given by my father, this sword unleashed demonic energy power. this sword also boosted the wielder Regeneration, speed and agility and also special ability that called **Style."**

"Style? what is that..." Akame asked.

"Well, more simple to showing it than saying it." Dante said and start to demonstrated his style power.

"First** Trickster**: This style is focusing in agility and movement speed, and also evade an attack that come to me something special on this is the Air Trick move, this make me able to teleporting to someplace object or person above em."Dante explained when teleported with Air Trick move.

**"Sword Master**: This style, make my ability at wielding melee weapon is better and also unleashed a spcial ability of my weapon such as prop shredder Round Trip and else." Dante said while perform the Round Trip move.

**"Gunslinger:** This style leveled up my accuracy and precision in marksmanship at guns, Mine and Leone is already feel this style with their body"

"Royal Guard: This style is tricky one, Akame use your Murasame and attack me" Dante said while at Royal Guard stance

"Are you insane? you not wielded any armour you know, you already know what this katana power right," Akame said rejected that idea.

"Just do it belive me I will okay," Dante said insisted, then Akame started to attack and her attack is blocked by Royal Guard barrier and get knocked back.

"What is that?" Akame asked confused with what happened.

"This Royal Guard is defensive style its hold and deflected any kind of attack for short amount of time depending how great the damage, if the damage is very great then my barrier is will broken. but that also be my weapon, but this need a victim and that not available now."

"Next **Doppelganger:** this style is special able to make image rift of my shadow make a double of me, my shadow self movement is same as my movement" Dante said while demonstrated move like first he acquire Doppelganger.

"The last but not least. **Quicksilver**: another special ability that conected to time. this style able to make a rift dimension and everything that engulfed with this demensional time rift will slowed down almost near to stopped except me the user of the style. well if cut it short this ability make me can slowed down the time." Dante said while throwed Rebellion to the air snapped his finger activated Quicksilver narrowed the dimension only to around Rebellion, and make it stop in the air after that Quicksilver is deactivated and Rebellion fall and stabbed to the ground.

After that Dante is knelt down exhausted because use Doppelganger and Quicksilver. That style is absorbed a great of energy.

"Dante, are you okay?" Akame asked woried to Dante because he suddenly knelt down.

"Ah, Iam okay, this only because I use Doppelganger and Quicksilver to long that last two style is absorbed a great amount of energy. So not to worry Akame with rest I will okay." Dante said try to not make Akame worried.

"Here, let me help you go to your room..." Akame offered a help.

"No, that's no need I can do it by my own" Dante said rejected that offer.

But Akame pretending to didn't hear that and started to help Dante walk to his room, and Dante give up with this girl stubbornness and let her help him walking to the room.

"Thanks Akame, to helping me walking here" Dante said showed his thanks.

"Not to worry about it we are friend, and your condition half of it is because of me asked what your power so that my fault to." Akame said her reason.

"Is that so? alright then whatever you said we're men is uselees when arguing with woman, woman always true" Dante said jokingly.

"Ha- ha thats right, and thanks Dante to be my training partner today" Akame said after laughed a bit.

"You're welcome..." Dante simply replied. Then Akame is going out from Dante's room back to her own and rest to.

Akame at her room lying around at her bed, and thinking. _"Dante bit of open today, Although he opened is not about his past or something but he revealed bit of his power. Rebellion huh? so his sword is also Demon sword no wonder he able to control Murasame, even after rejected by the blade. And the last two of his power he called style, Doppelganger and Quicksilver is dangerous I glad he not the enemy. because he can make his image double of himself and top of it slowed down the time no one can do such a thing." _After series of thought about Dante without realized Akame is fall asleep.

XXX

**Demon World.**

Vergil is been waked up by same dream to Dante that is his fight with Dante in edge of Demon world, for Dante he consider it as his failure to save his brother. But Vergil seen that in different ways, for him that's shame and disgrace to defeated by Dante that day. Now the worst part he is the prisoner of Mundus the killer of his mother.

Every day he being tortured with any kind ways, such as stabbed his vital part with a some kind needle projectile again and again, sometimes Mundus tortured him mentally every day full of pain and despair. Vergil can ignored his physical injury but he can't ignored the wound of his pride that had been shred apart and Mundus realized this, that's why he sometimes showed Vergil his defeat to Dante in purpose to show how weak Vergil is.

Mundus feel bored after couple of power recharge slumber therefore he decided to go to torture chamber, to meet his favorite prisoner Son of Sparda Vergil.

"How my lovely prisoner is been doing hm...?" Mundus asked mockingly. but Vergil didn't answer that question and keep his face down.

"Answer me when I talking to you, you son of traitor!!!" Mundus said furiously and stabbed Vergil with red needle projectile and grunted in pain.

"Good, today is last day I torture you, I will make you my subordinate, and shaming your miserable life to serve me before I give you to Valkyrie" Mundus said and started to engulfed Vergil with black miasma.

Mundus use his power to braiwashed Vergil's mind, and again Vergil screaming in agony, rejected Mundus brainwashing but his state is weakened now.

"How dare you, rejected my power you think you're strong? you even can't defeated your own brother have a dream about defeating me? Demon King Mundus how outrageous. " Mundus stated and mocking Vergil while powered up his brainwashing effect.

"Now obey me! down to your knee son of traitor Sparda, become my pawn..." Mundus said. In the otherhand Vergil is fight with all his remaining power to against Mundus power. But that useless Mundus is more superior than him and slowly that his will is erased change to single command.

**"Obey Mundus, All hail to Demon King. Mundus will is your order. You're his highness subject serve him is the meaning of your life. Failure is unforgivable."**

When Vergil almost lost his sanity and power of will, and become completely Mundus pawn he remembered about his family for the last time. His father Sparda, His mother Eva with her warm smile and his brother Dante with his cheerful smile that never change to him. And then he saying his last word and hope that within his frozen heart.

**"Dante... my brother, help me..."**

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! chapter 8 is finally here and I write this fic after completing The DMC 3 games one weeks straight. So forgive for the delay to you guys who waiting my my fic. Anyway the leviathan boss fight is really hard as ever I need 3 hours to defeated it.

about Yamato Combo I used that from DMC4 moveset since Dante will aquire Yamato so his movement is based from there and maybe I will use Vergil original move when he wielded Yamato to.

About style you guys every fan of DMC already know Dante aquire Doppelganger and Quicksilver is from Boss fight so that only Dante's excuses to Akame.

Now I will replied the review from kind poeple who always kind enough to review this fanfic.

**RedBurningDragon: **Dante and Vergil will join force together? I like that idea I will think that further. Sons of Sparda avenged their parents death... nice

Well enough for that see you guys in the next chapter.

**FantasiaWillow**


	9. Mission 9: Teigu and Esdeath

"Dante... my brother, help me..."

Dante suddenly get up from his bed, because he feel heard a sound similar to his brother voice and that sound is cried for help.

"Vergil? is that you brother?" Dante wondered around, but he couldn't seen anybody. there only him alone.

"Maybe I just heard things, there is no way Vergil is here since he trapped in Demon World. " Dante said to himself.

XXX

Next morning, Dante once again at training ground, today not with Akame but with Bulat and Tatsumi, they had a training today.

"Aniki, I can't hold much longer my hand is already..." Tatsumi said while dropped a sword that he use in practice.

"Huh? you're still have uselees movement when you fighting, fix that habit of yours and maybe you could keep survive much longer in battlefield." Bulat said and dropped his training spear, it which has a weight of cube iron in each side.

"Strengthen your will and resolve, I belive you can be much stronger than this, just let me lead you to more stronger Tatsumi. " Bulat said help Tatsumi strengthen his stance, two man topless and so close distance make a very ambiguous scene, and for sure feed every fujoshi out there.

"Tatsumi, This time to prepare the breakfast..." Akame said put an end to the scene, and Tatsumi quickly make a distance from Bulat to avoid any misunderstanding, but Akame looked at Tatsumi with confused look about his antics.

"Hahh... my sparring partner is gone... hey Dante how about you be-" Bulat said but he can't complete his word because person who he talked with is already depart from there, followed Tatsumi and Akame to kitchen.

"Hey, how cold of you Dante, go suddenly like that" Bulat said.

"Sorry mate, stomach duty calling, and can't be delayed if I do then my portion of food will disappeared to certain someone belly," Dante said while secretly make eye pointing gesture to Akame.

And Bulat fully understand what is Dante means only smile like usual, but Akame tilt her gaze to Dante all of sudden, therefore Dante caught red handed talked bad about Akame.

"Uh, umm, I sorry?" Dante said awkwardly try to fix things before shit hits the fan and make it worse. Akame just looking at Dante with sharp looks and not saying any word.

_"I messed up didn't I?"_ Dante thought.

Later~

"Hey Akame, I was already said sorry earlier didn't I..." Dante said with groaned tone.

"Yes, you have and I don't mind at all..." Akame simply replied still not looked to Dante and enjoy her meal.

"If like that so, why meal is not present in my plate!?" Dante said while pointed his empty plate.

"I don't know maybe gone to certain someone belly like you said earlier."Akame said.

_"This girl is still mad about that matter? how troublesome. are this girl is in her period or something? this why I bad when deal with woman I had no idea what they're thinking"_ Dante thought with puzzled expression.

"You literally not making my portion arent you? come on, you know right I cant cook and if I want a pizza then I must go to Capital, that very pain in the ass. if this about what I said earlier I shall said it again I'm sorry Akame~ please make my food kay?" Dante said that with feminine voice. Make all members there is laughed hard, Akame also included but she managed to make the brust laughter of hers to a small chuckle.

Dante despite being laughing stock but not offended at all he also laughing together with them, to Dante this event is nostalgic, Dante remembered at past he was also act as the clown for his family even his brother Vergil is jealous because Dante always find the way to make their mother, also stoic and always full of hard thougt father lost his cool and laughing with his family.

Because a nostalgic event make Dante's vision change. Slowly the image of all Night Raid is changed to image of his family they are existed there Sparda, Eva and his brother Vergil. Dante fully aware this only mirage that created by his own mind but Dante couldn't helped his tears is slowly flow from his eyes. And his vision is brought back to reality because Akame called him.

"Dante, whats wrong? why are you crying?" Akame asked awkwardly.

"Ah, this don't worry just and error in my VGA card that conected to my brain make some mirage from past not to worry" Dante said used a figurative to joking and keep his cool, and of course to Akame and everyone here that had no idea to what is this VGA card that Dante was mentioned.

"VGA card? what is that Dante," Akame asked because curious about what Dante was said everyone is also has same expression as her.

"Nevermind that Akame, thats not important, kay and put that aside I need food right here" Dante said try to end the talk about computer component that still not existed in this world."

When all Night Raid member done to what their doing, Najenda announced a next mission that terrorised the Capital, The serial killer or Tsujigiri.

"This killer is do the action. at night, killed everyone in sight and our comrade of revolutionary army is being the victim, alongside the imperial army."

"This guy is quite strong to do that who is he I wonder?" Tatsumi comented.

"No doubt this killer is must be The Executioner Zank" Lubbock said.

"Executioner Zank? who is he and what type of criminal this guy?" Tatsumi asked.

"You don't know him? you must be lived in middle of nowhere, that's why you don't know" Mine said while insulted Tatsumi

"Excuse me Mine-chan, I also don't know who he is" Sheele said and raised her hand.

"Shelee in your case you're only forgotten," Mine quickly answered.

"Executioner Zank, at first he was the official executioner in jail for criminal, but thanks to Prime Minister the person who at execute list is skyrocketed. And make him Executed person one by one every single day. After few years doing it looks like to chopped of human head is become his habit and when he feel chopped of heads in jail is not enough he started to be serial killer. " Mine explained

"And when the punisher corps is made he disappeared, who can be thought he will back to Capital again." Bulat added.

"How a dangerous person, we must search him and take him down" Tatsumi said without patience and stopped by Bulat.

"Wait Tatsumi, Zank is stealing the warden Teigu, and become serial killer we must hunting him down on pair or you in danger you know" Bulat said grab Tatsumi's chin and smile.

_"I feel a different meaning of danger now though," _Tatsumi thought.

"And anyway what is this Teigu thing?" Tatsumi asked

"Teigu is something like this," Akame said and draw out her murasame. and Tatsumi make "I dont get you" face

"Well this right time, let's tell it to Tatsumi. One thousand years ago, The First Emperor had thought to how to protect this Empire and he decided to make an armour and weapon that mainly made by legendary Danger Beast or Rare metal Orihalcum. And The first Emperor with his assets capable to make 48 sets of weaponry that can't be re-made again and that Teigu. Almost half of it is gone because civil war five hunderd years ago. Because its firepower of Teigu sometimes very great even one of Teigu is make the wielder is equal to thousand soldiers. But also had an unquestionable rule that is: When the Teigu wielder is fight each other with blood thirst then the one of them will dead." Najenda explained the origin of Teigu.

"So that's the one of Teigu?" Tatsumi asked

"One cut killer Murasame if you scratched by this sword even a little. you shall died by the curse poison and the antidote is not existed."

"Beast transformation The beast king Lionele, make the user transformed to beast and upgrade the users five senses good for tracking.

"Roman Artillery Pumpkin, Fire Arns type of Teigu when the user is cornered the fire power blast is far more greater. "

"The Cutter of Creation Extase, The scissors type of Teigu, capable to cut everything in the world. And the wide surface is enough to be defence."

"Demon Armour Incursio, the armour with unyielding defence, this armour is put a great pressure to the user so if ordinary man used it that person will dead immediately. "

"Infinite variety Cross Tail, Wire type of Teigu that can be used as trap or detection for enemy trap and also can be knit to each other to be new type of weapon. As the name Infinite Variety." Najenda said explained the Teigu of member one by one.

_"Oh, so that thing Teigu is made by some random old man who want protected his empire, and I right this Teigu thing is have potential but still can't overcome single Devil Arms. But who knows maybe the one of this Teigu will surpassed my imagination and can overcome one of Devil Arms I looking forward of it don't disappointed me okay First Emperor."_ Dante thought while leaned at the chair like used to be at his shop.

"Wow, and what is Dante's Teigu boss?" Tatsumi asked to Najenda.

"I don't know because he on the team at same time with you Tatsumi. and yeah let us asking him what is his Teigu and what I hear he wield three of it" Najenda said and suggested to asked Dante's Devil Arms.

"Ah, umm for the Rebellion you can asked it to Akame I already told her yesterday. And for Ebony and Ivory they not a Teigu or whatever, they're a custom made guns being made by top class gunsmith at where I from Neil Goldstein is her name. And about Beowulf they're the gauntlets make shape like a wolf posesed a power of light and upgrade my attack speed, and why you guys keep considered that person who able use more than one Teigu is amazing?." Dante said now sit while his feet rested on table.

"That's because Teigu absorbing so many power per use, are you not feeling it Dante?" Bulat asked.

"No, nothing in particular, well that not by outer but inner, if my strength is weakened then my Rebellion attack is become weak to" Dante said

"Is that true Akame? he already told you yesterday when?" Leone asked with curiosity

"Yeah when I and him were sparring yesterday" Akame said and started to tell what Dante told her yesterday.

Later~

"What the hell? make double image of self and power that slowed down the time!? Dante your Rebellion is out of question..." Leone said full amazement written all over her face after she heard from Akame about yesterday, and also the other members.

"You said your guns not a Teigu but custom made guns earlier right? the maker must be a genius" Mine comented in awe.

"Ehem, okay then let's proceed to the mission kill the evil with divine punishment. All Night Raid kill this executioner Zank..." Najenda said after cleared her throat and quickly commanded her subordinate to on mission.

XXX

All member of Night Raid is searching their target in double pair, except Dante who insisted to go alone.

Dante scanned his surrounding jump from roof to roof hopefully find his target, he can do it freely because the Capital is quite quiet at the night afraid for serial killer.And sundenly he stopped, he feel like he was watched over by something and wondered around to search that someone or something who watching over him.

Meanwhile.

At top of some kind a church like or tall building the executioner Zank is watching over, also search for prey and finding the Night Raid swarmed around by use his Teigu Omnipotent Five Sight: Spected. "Oohhh, after serial killer now appeared the Assassin. This Capital is sure dangerous... good... very good... Now wich one the head I must chopped of Night Raid..." he said by looking all Night Raid trough his Teigu.

"Shall I chopped of that guy earlier? he was realized that he being watched by Spected. but not yet known my exact location. He sure has a nice instinct, but oohh that look the expression full of passion for complete the mission good very good. I decided it the main dish shall eaten first." Zank said when he saw Dante he want attack him but he changed his decision to Tatsumi when he seen him.

When Tatsumi go to toilet he seen his fallen friend out of the blue appeared before him that's Sayo. "Sayo... is that you? wait for me"

Tatsumi after the shadow of his friend following her to someplace similar to gladiator arena. "Sayo... what the hell, you're alive aren't you... well whatever I glad you're okay" Tatsumi said and hugged her but in second the shadow of his friend back to true form that is Zank, and he said.

"Very lively of you... looks like I already showed you something that really good"

"Woah... what the hell!? Sayo suddenly transform to suspicious old man!!" Tatsumi said and get away from him.

"Rather than old man I more like to be called The Executioner Zank..." he said and draw out his weapon ready for battle.

"Zank! I will end you!!" Tatsumi said also do the same.

XXX

The uneasy felling that Dante felt is finally stopped, and he continued to search this Zank while thought. "What was that uneasy felling... but now I not feeling anymore so I don't care hm? is that Akame why she alone where is Tatsumi?." Dante decided to go to Akame position. and when he there he being shoved by a sudden question.

"Dante are you seen Tatsumi?" Akame asked. and Dante replied with confused face. "I don't know he was pair with you is it?"

"Yes, he said he want go to toilet, and after I waiting long enough he gone" Akame explained.

"Crap this bad, honestly I had an uneasy felling moment ago we must find Tatsumi before something bad happen look at that..." Dante said and pointing the moon that become red. and added. "Red Moon... a bad omen."

After a moment searched at sourounding district Dante and Akame finally find Tatsumi out, he been beaten up by that Zank. Akame without thingking twice throw her Murasame to block way of Zank that charged to Tatsumi, and she jump to battle field beautifully then prepared for battle.

Meanwhile Dante come second try to evacuated Tatsumi, and he said. "Dante and Akame thank you, and Akame carful that man Teigu can read what you thought"

"Oh, so that power of that Teigu, don't worry Tatsumi I will take care of it. and even you can read mind if you can't anticipated it that uselees" Akame said and dash foward and attacking Zank.

But Zank is capable to counter all Akame attack beside his Teigu apparently he also has a quite good battle experience.

"The infamous Akame and her Murasame, I glad to able meet infamous person like you, good very good." Zank said and smile like a lunatic.

"My thought can be read and that's why we tied, then..." Akame said and clear all her thought reach the nothingness. This stunt is make Zank impresed. "Whoa, you able reach nothingness impressive, but this Spected is also can seen the future that's why I can see your next move" he ended his speech while blocked Akame's attack and launched a counter attack and make Akame wounded.

"I couldn't belive it that Akame is wounded!? so this the Teigu user fight" Tatsumi thought."

"Yare- yare, that blade is troublesome isn't it? can ignored even a little scratches..." Zank comented the Murasame and Akame replied coldly. "My thought also exposed so we're same..."

"Hey, Akame can I asked you something? how you dealt with the sound?" Zank throw a question out of the blue. Akame replied it with a question and confused expression "Sound? what do you mean?"

"You know, that sound, a sound that always cried out loud when you're alone. They keep cursing me to come down with them, sounds of person that I have been killed. I avoiding it with talking how about you?" Zank said about his circumstances, and asked Akame hope she has a solution.

"No, I not heard that kind of voice..." Akame said bluntly.

"Oh,I see how unfortunate, I think Assassin as your caliber can uderstand what I feel how sad..." Zank said and activated one power of his Teigu.

Because of it now, at front of Akame presented her beloved sister, Kurome. this make Akame eyes opened in shock her sister appear before her.

"Hey Akame what's wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"That's no use boy, now at front of her appear someone that very precious to her. This the Ilussion vision, even only one person per use the illusion is very strong. now dead Akame when you're looking the person that you love ones." Zank shouted and attacking the stunned Akame. Zank thought Akame will fuck up that moment, but he is wrong. Akame quickly attacking Zank even she at an illusion of her sister Zank not see that coming.

"Ughh!. Why!!? you should have seen a person that precious to you!? That's no way!" Zank said shouted with unbelieve expression on his face. And Akame replied it with cold tones and gaze then she readied her Murasame. "Because I loved her, that's why I want to killed her quickly.

A crack appeared at Zank's weapon a sign for breaking apart. Akame lunged to him she planned to take down Zank's weapon first, they're fighting fiercely at each other Zank think with his Teigu future reading he can handle Akame frist before his weapon fall apart. But his mudane weapon not stand a chance to Murasame and destroyed.

Akame not wasted the chance and deliver a fatal blow to him, and what happened next is like usual, with curse poison the Executioner Zank killed for good.

"Now with this, you're will never heard that kind of voice again Zank. " Akame said to dying Zank. And indeed he couldn't heard again that cursing voice from his victims therefore he replied before he kicked the bucket.

"The sound... is stop... good... very good. Thank you, Akame..."

Akame then tilt her gaze back to her comrade, Dante and Tatsumi. Tatsumi give her a reassuring smile while Dante give a smug like usual and thumbs up as sign to good job, then those three back to hideout.

XXX

Dante with Najenda and Lubbock at the dining room enjoyed a arrangements of fruit that made by Akame. Even name tag is present on it its written, "Akame creation". a grape, orange, melon, even a rabbit shaped apple and other type of fruit that been arranged beautifuly.

"Boss are you sure to make Shelee-san handle that kind of duty" Lubbock asked question while take a rabbit shaped apple.

"Its alright, Shelee will get along with Tatsumi..." Najenda answered.

"Why you're so sure of it boss?" Lubbock asked again. And Najenda simply aswered while also eat an apple. "Because Tatsumi can attract woman who older than him. that is one of his talent"

"Yes, I also be next coaching him..." Leone said cheerfully voluntered herself to be Tatsumi coach. in other hand Lubbock said in depressed tone and full of envy about Tatsumi's luck. "What the hell is that so unfair!"

Dante also grab an apple enjoying it, when he was at his shop Devil may Cry he consider pizza is main and only decent food he rarely touch another food beside pizza and strawberry sundaes like he doing right now. he also sometimes feel weird to but he can't help it, since this not Red Grave city when pizza palor can be paid later but here, if he wanted sastified his addiction to pizza he must go to the Capital and that so pain in the ass.

Then, Akame came out from the kitchen still at cooking gear. Her long black hair is being ponytail, and she also wear a pink apron with kuma word written and a picture of a bear.

"Everyone, I would like a mabo gyudon for a lunch how about it?" Akame said suggested a menu for lunch. and Lubbock try to be a wise man rejected that idea of those two foods that probably contains so much meat. "Would be nicer If you separate those food-" but very unfortunate of him his opinion is ignored by other two girls.

"And about topping how about a karage (fried chicken) how about it?" Akame suggested for a topping.

Once again Lubbock try to denied this insanity for a meat, and he want to eat something balanced. "Is that a bit heavy? the meat is no need to be so much-" but once again his opinion is being denied by Najenda and Leone while said "That's good.." Lubbock feel uselees to defend his opinion even futher. he desperately said. "All woman in Night Raid is a carnivore. "

"Well I fine as long I get the portion, and Akame I no idea you can arrange this fruit to be a nice display like this I thought you just some crazy meat eater, nice job" Dante said complimented Akame and go out to catch some air. Akame only stand silent but the truth is she was smiling but only a little you maybe need a telescope to see it.

"I'm so bored what I gonna do now" Dante wondered said to himself and search something to erase his boredom. Dante walking without a specific destination only folowing the foot of his hopefully find something interesting around this riverbank.

"Now if I think it further this rare event for me to surrounded by nature like this, most of my time is wasted to sleep hunting a remain demon from Temen-Ni-Gru tower, sometimes went to bar or pizza parlor, have a chat with Morrison or Lady about gigs or something. What a boring live I have, and top of it trapped in some universe and out of the blue get job to cleared a corruption. at first I thought this was some random crap but the amount of money blinded me from furher details and here I am at some side of river try to erase my boredom" And when Dante lazing around the river some kind a hand suddenly appeared cause Dante spacing out this event quite make him surprised.

And turns out the hands was Tatsumi's hand he wear an full body armour and breathing heavily. "What the hell Tatsumi, I indeed bored but the heart attack is not my choices to get some fun"

"*pant *pant. oh, D-dante I thought you're someone else" Tatsumi said try to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here with this full arnour? are you swimming with this on? Dante asked why inspect to what Tatsumi wear and he is drenched with river water.

"Yeah, Shelee said this is my training" Tatsumi said and pointing to Shelee who sit at a giant boulder and Shelee who noticed those two guys wave back.

"Hello Dante-san, and congratulations Tatsumi, to able swiming with that armour on" Shelee greeting them accompanied with her gentle smile

"Whew, this training sure really hard this armour is also heavy" Tatsumi said while sit and rested himself.

"This trainning is according the Assassin curriculum and this important one, at hideout I not have specific jobs so I can freely train you." Sheele said.

"Why you not have a job at hideout?" Tatsumi asked in curiosity.

"Hm... when cooking I burnt out the meat and make Akame-chan pissed of, when cleaning I make a mess and make Bulat work is increased, when I shopping I wrong to make a different between sugar and salt Leone laughed on me, when washing clothes I accidentally washed Mine-chan in person with dirty clothes" Shelee explained the series of clumsiness that enough to make Dante and Tatsumi sweat dropped.

"Umm... I don't know how to say it but don't mind it Shelee" _"honestly the last one is good job"_ Tatsumi awkwardly said and thought at same time about Mine's misfortune.

_"No wonder she mostly doing nothing just like me so her clumsiness is at different level and after all of this make me sleepy"_ Dante thought.

"Well Tatsumi do your best if anybody search me said to whoever it is I sleeping over there" Dante said and pointing the tree that usually he used for quick nap.

XXX

**The castle**

.

At the throne present the young Emperor. The Emperor is a young boy with green shoulder-length hair which is braided on the sides and green eyes. He wears a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He also carries a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it. and right beside him the facto ruler of the Teitoku The Prime Minister Honest. Honest is a round, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He often sports a sinister, toothy grin whenever he is plotting something nefarious. He wears a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois.

After executed one of minister Shoui who still had a common senses to poeple despair and suffering state. Very poor bastard indeed when he wanted to save innocent poeple he himself must meet a unfortunate fate have to executed like an animal.

The Emperor now has meet another crisis, according the intel the two general Nakakidou and Hemi is deserted their post and joined with revolutionary army. This also affected his subordinate they're woried about the abnormal growth of revolutionary army and they own safety and try to suggested Emperor to make a move, but he said.

"You all not have to woried... they're only army who gathered far south and if they make a number in one place is make us easy to take care of it. That's right Prime Minister?"

"What a wise Emperor you're your highness that's true, rather than revolutionary army we have a closer enemy they're already killed the Military Police Chief Ogre, my relative Iokal and they already take down The Executioner Zank and steal his Teigu Night Raid... indeed we have been attacked from every side this crap make me stressed and my weight is increased." Honest said while chewed the meat and stretched it and eat it after a bit of pause he said with furious grin.

"We must called General Esdeath back to Capital" This statement make all ministry in cabinet except Honest and Emperor put in shock and put in deep fear and of them speak up. "In Capital how about Great General Budou who doing it Prime Minister

"To have a Great General to hunt some mere Assassin. Are you try to disrespect him?" Honest said denied that idea the Emperor also said. "Esdeath is same level in fighting and great strategy planer just like Great General Boudou, so its no problem. "

"She is the cold woman who executed a thousand north region pople by buried alive anyway, beside we must killed every one of them and erase them from face of the earth" Honest said full ambition. Night Raid now face a powerfull foe The Sadistic woman Esdeath.

XXX

**North Region.**

Here General Esdeath is comanded to conquered this region, that being controlled by this region prince. Numa Seika or also known as Heroes of the North. He famous to be unbeatable when wield a spear he ruthless also a great strategist to, that's why everyone trust him to control. He also make the region to invasion state and that was threat for Teitoku.

But even with his fame he not stand a chance to sadistic Esdeath. his solider is frozen and killed his people is dead impaled in death stack, some of them buried alive no matter they woman or children they're been buried alive.

The Heroes of North also fallen and disgraced in Esdeath's submission and domination he chained and happily lick Esdeath's shoes like a dog. Poor bastard.

"The North tribe is conquered, great job General Esdeath." one of her subordinate congratulate her for achievement.

"This at first Heroes of North, now look at this whip. How boring now die!" Esdeath kick him and he is dead this make her subordinate watch in horror. then she stand up and said with a evil grin.

**"Is there no enemy who can properly sastified me?"**

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! chapter 9 now here. First I thank you deeply to everyone around more than 20 poeple bookmarked this story by fav it or follow it at first I thought my trashy fic is not will be fav this much. Well you guys know I used almost without imagination when comes to story plot I just like that followed from anime and well change here and there. And also my bad in English but regardless you guys fav my story I very moved deeply and something like this is motivated me to continued this fic.

Again thank you very much.

**FantasiaWillow**


	10. Mission 10: Dark Angel Nelo Angelo

Death is equal to every living being, regardless what they do bad or good, death will come whenever you're ready or not death sometimes come slowly and also sometimes out of the blue just like that take away someone who we loved most or even yourself without you realized it. This natural catastrophe can't be avoided how strong you are, human or not.

Just like today, all Night Raid member gather in rain looks like the heaven cry with them. because one of their beloved friend the clumsy Shelee face her fate defeated by one Teigu wielder biological type. Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires Seryuu Ubiquitous .

Tatsumi who can't handle this situation mostly he still naive almost go committed a kamikaze if not being hit by Bulat. He hit him make Tatsumi back to his senses and Bulat scolding with high voice.

"Don't go wild Tatsumi! we were said this before right. This our fate who doing dirty job and not weird if everyone here can died now or later! and you were said yes you will face it and now look at you..."

Tatsumi not saying any word he realized to what he done, and he also realized how weak he is.

Dante also do the same not saying any word just hoped, that Shelee died without regret, he also sad even he just know her for last two weeks. When he spend his time here, sometimes he be a victim to violet hair girl clumsiness but see her innocent and her seriousness in apologising only make Dante laughed it not have a rage to throw at her.

"When you're play with fire watch out to not get burned if you not want to get burnt dont play with the fire, familiar with those phrase Tatsumi? if not think it with the heart of yours" Dante said to Tatsumi and Dante get the hell out there because he can't take more any setimental mood.

XXX

At night after Shelee's death Dante wake up from his bed, feeling thristy then he go to the kitchen to grab some drinks, and he encountered with Akame who carried something. "Well-well, what we have here. Fridge raiding this a high one at least death sentence for punishment Defendant any objection?" Dante said and be sudden trial prosecutor.

"No I don't! Shelee was said this 3 color dango is her favorite, so I..." She replied denied thing Dante accused and said her purpose.

"Oh so that, offering for the death. so as the evidence and defendant testimony also witnesses you're found not guilty for Fridge raid crime, case closed..." Dante said sitill mimicking a trial for high crime, now he posed as a judge make his hand as hamer and hit the air just like judge make a final sentence of judgement.

Akame chuckled with Dante's antics and said. "You're always find way to positively do something or cheer up person with your silly altitude. "

"Well my name is not Dante if I can't do something like that" Dante said while looking the Moon through kitchen window.

"Shelee's name probably not showed up at Revolutionary history or else, so like this I try to make a reminder for her." Akame said in sad tone but not change her expression.

"Shelee sometimes clumsy and careless. but she the most kind and gentle person in member of Night Raid. " Akame added.

When she almost past Dante to go to Shelee's grave give her offering Dante suddenly said.

"If you sad admit it don't hide it behind the fake mask if you always do that then slowly but certain you will forget how to express sadness and how to cry. Which that a gift only posesed by humans not other being innocent or not, killer or not. "

Akame only stood there in silence but she can't deny Dante's word, she indeed very sad right now but she can't lose the composure of her and make burden to another member so she will stay silent like she used to be.

"I can't do that Dante I must strong and no bother to anyone else especially the naive boy Tatsumi or, this our fate who doing a dirty jobs so what you expect me to react, that is you want gonna say to me aren't you Akame..." Dante said try to guessing what will Akame gonna say while masked in silence.

"YOU! what you know about me!? you're not know how much I-" Akame said furiously and give Dante a sharp look while grab his jacket collar. But Dante cut her word before she finishing it by said.

"I know! I also ever feel the same feeling as you. Even two times Akame... I just not wanting you bottled up your emotion and venting it wrong way in wrong time or forgetting you're a human regardless what you have done in past keep masking your own feelings what are you a Robot!? who only said yes sir when commanded you're something like that Akame!?"

Akame couldn't take it anymore then she hugged Dante and cried in his chest, while Dante gently rubbed the back of Akame's head and her soft black hair and said. "Tears is gift to human from the God felling grateful and used it when you think its need cause Devil Never Cry if you can cry with your heart then you're human."

After scolded Akame Dante started to tell her some kind story to cheer Akame up.

"Once upon a time there a siblings a twin lets called them V and D those two like two side of coin same but in same time different. V is the eldest and D is younger V do his role as older brother protected D from danger and also play with him. in short their live is happy when they together with themselves and their parents. but one day a really bad creature come to their families. get rid their father and kiled their mother in front of them and called them Son of Traitor. The siblings separate V become edgy villain hungry for power and D become a hunter to avenged his grudge to the bad creature" Dante's storytelling is disturbed because of Akame said.

"Then What happened to the siblings after that Dante?" while still leaned to Dante she asked.

"Relax I will continue. okay, Then years later when D is already stabilized his life in some town let we called here RG city then suddenly a great tower appear that make a bad creatures make terror in the town. Then because D senses of justice he climbed that tower hoped to find the source of evil and surprise the source is his older brother V. because a long time separated two sibilings fight each other D only want his brother stop his evil deeds but V refused to hear. They continued the fight and V lost and gone, now the younger one D lost everything his parents and now his one and only brother what he can do only cry and hold grip his humanity hopefully not end like his older brother who give everything to fulfill his grudge and showing he not longer weak like he was before including his own humanity. The End." Dante said closed down his story session and looked to Akame she is sleeping.

"What the hell? what you think Iam a bed time storyteller? hey Akame wake up, hey! this no use this girl sleeping like a stone. Well I guess it no choice then" Dante said and carry Akame bridal way to her room and put her back to bed.

"Night Akame... Dante said and back to his room meanwhile Akame is opened again her eyes looks like she pretending to sleep.

"V and D eh? so Dante has a brother just like me has Kurome as sister no wonder he understand what I feel. But according his story he already finish off his bro unlike me, and what a ridiculous way to tell own past if you want cover your name at least don't use the first word of your name Dante... in only for a glimpse I know that D person is you. D for Dante and I still don't know this V person and RG is initial for Red Grave word that written on your guns, Ebony and Ivory what a difficult person he said to me to be more simple but he himself is make everything difficult maybe someday I will asked him properly." Akame thought and pull her blanket try to sleep, but how odd after hugged Dante and heard his moron Flashback her sadness is gone in fact her heart is beat faster that symptoms also make Akame wondering too.

XXX

After Conquered the North Region, she the General Esdeath back to Capital with a Danger beast. A pet of hers, that no idea where she get it and while at top that beast she said. "Capital I home..."

Castle.

Esdeath now knelt before the Emperor to give a report about her conquest result with her zealous subordinate The Three Beast, Liver, Daidara and Nyau.

"General Esdeath your conquest in North Region is splendid and well done, as reward I give you thousand of Gold." Emperor said congratulate and rewarded Esdeath.

"Thank you your highness, I will send some to my soldier in North, and because I already at Capital then I will exterminated the one who disturb your Empire. Night Raid."

"I give that matter to you General, and beside the gold I want to give you something else for your problem. Are you need or wanting something in particular General?"

"if I can your highness I... want to fall in love..." This statement make both Emperor and Prime Minister lost word, just like their seen an end of the world. But Emperor break the awkward ice and saying.

"O-oh, if like that I will afford it you General is on that age for marriage anyway. Well how about the Prime Minister?" Emperor suggested Prime Minister as one of candidate, but he looked panicked and said.

"Your Highness what are you talking about?"

"Well sorry to put it like this Your Highness but, Mr Prime Minister has a high blood pressure sickness and his life as I calculated is not long." Esdeath said try to denied Emperor's suggestions.

"How rude, I still healthy and well you know... well put that aside what is yout type of guy?" Honest said and asked about requirement for Esdeath's guy.

"For now I still thinking about it, when time comes I will sent it the requirements officially to you Your Highness".

XXX

After all report thing, Esdeath and Prime Minister walking together to discuss about why she want to fall in love all of sudden.

"How ood Prime Minister, me is attracted to something beside killing, war and torturing, the pathetic fact is even I try to suppressed this feeling this bullshit is keep surfacing. " Esdeath said. and the fat man beside her replied.

"Something like that is common for a living being to get attracted by opposite sex..."

"But the Love term is very not fit to woman like you" Honest thought sacarstically.

"I see, so this an animal instinct eh, okay put that asside, for now I will enjoyed the Night Raid hunt..." Esdeath said while grinning evilly.

"Liver, Daidara, Nyau I have a order for you" Esdeath said while facing her number one most zealous subordinate. Three Beast.

"Just give us order Esdeath-sama we will followed obediently. "

"Good now I need you to..."

XXX

"This Village is also at bad state like one we were past before" said some kind good and care for the poeple and still had a common sense old politician.

"What the hell is this, the great country supposedly also thinking about the subject suffering and cried for help but really,What the hell is that fatso bastard doing..."

"And that's why you come back to snake lair the Capital as a daughter I think you're very brave father. " Said a girl that looks like his daughter

"Yeah, I can't take a pension when I seen the poeple suffered like this, I will fight that bastard Prime Minister until my soul is come out from my body" said that bald politician.

"Don't worry father I will protect for all cost" The daughter said bravely.

"You're have grow up to a fine and brave daughter, maybe to man-like to get a partner."

"What are you talking about father, now we not talking something like that" The daughter said in embarrassment about marriage topic.

Suddenly the carriage which carry them is stopped as a sign an obstacle up ahead. "The hell is this another Thieves and robber!? I think Teitoku is fall to utmost bottom state." The old man stated furiously.

Then his daughter an the elite bodyguard is came out try to take care the messes but the opposite happened. those poor fellow is slaughtered by one swing by one of three beast. Daidara, with his Teigu Double Bladed Axe: Belvaac.

"Wow onee-chan is strong but when think what will happened next I think its for your own good to be dead on that strike" Nyau said when he get closer to the shocked woman warrior while smiling like a yandere.

"Gahhh, You're, The Teitoku soldier, why you do something like this to me!?"

"Yes, I know and I also impresed by your political struggle. but unfortunately our owner comand is... absolute." Liver said and chopped the the old man head like a nothing.

"Guys if you're done don't forget to spread the pamphlet"

"Yeah, yeah. hahhh... anyway to get rid politician who against Prime Minister why we use some inconvenient way? usually he used to be set up everyone who against him doesn't he?"

"Yeah that's true, but that way will not successful if used to someone who under Great General Budou wings. so why we do this." Liver replied his comrade question.

"Whew verry fun,"

"Nyau don't play around you already killed her right?" Liver said

"That girl is died cause shock while I skinned her," Nyau replied casualy.

"Like always your hobby is sick..." Daidara comented.

"Mission accomplished let's back Three Beast. Liver said dismissed the group, only left a pamphlet that written an acuse for Night Raid its written: **Punishment from heaven by Night Raid we will eradicated all evil that cant erased by Heaven.**

XXX

"Dante where you want to go?" Akame asked.

"Capital why you asked?" Dante said but Akame give another question.

"What are you doing in Capital Dante?"

"I searched the two items that I loved ones food for precise and I can't take it anymore I must eat them I have a withdrawal symptoms right now cause not eat them one week strike damn it so this is what the drug addict is being feel all the time crap, no wonder they gone crazy. Now If you excuse me..." Dante said and explained his purpose to go to Capital to eat Pizza and strawberry sundaes.

**Trickster.****One hours Later~**

Even Dante used his Trickster style it still consumed one hours to him to arrived in Capital. Then without wasting any time he quickly sastified his addiction to pizza at nearby Pizza palor.

A doorbell is second thing that welcomed Dante after the good smell of pizza he loved, then the lovely smile and nice sound of waiter welcomed him to Dante's version of paradise.

"Welcome~ sir what would you like" the waiter asked him what will Dante order.

"The best pizza that you have here sweetie and also make it large." Dante said give an order.

"Okay please wait a moment~"

fifteenth minutes later what Dante's had been dream of is arrived at front of him and with delighted expression he eat that Pizza

"Sir this is your bill" the waiter said while given Dante his bill fit amost 10 pizzas he suck of to his stomach.

"Here you go..."

"Thank you very much handsome... come again, anyway you a bit hardcore pizza eater are you? well it doesn't matter because you're handsome and also spending your money here" the woman waiter said surprised to inhuman pizza eating and try hit Dante to.

"Heh, something like this is only warm up for me but since I want to go somewhere else so I have to hold myself, anyway the store is not gonna go anywhere so I can come again another day, beside this place have angel as poster girl" Dante replied and also answered the waiter hit.

"Aww... how sweet are you, anyway my name is Sherry what yours handsome." this girl waiter flustered after her hit was answered by hot guy like Dante and introduced herself, she called herself Sherry.

Her characteristic is a quite tall but not too much, around 158cm a B cup, her body is model like, green eyes like a amazon forest and blonde short hair style at shoulder level she quite beauty western like country cowboy girl if want cut it short. While wear a waiter uniform even seems simple but alluring.

"Dante, hopes that name is come to your dream sweetie, now if you excuse me I must go..." Dante said dismissed himself after tell his name. His next destination is store that serve strawberry sundaes since that's store sundaes maker machine is broken at the moment.

"Dante... nice name, well I will looking forward to your next visit, have a nice day Dante..." Sherry said given a goodbye when she seen Dante walking to exit door and Dante only replied with two finger salute.

XXX

Night Raid Hideout Conference room.

"Is everyone present?" Najenda asked and replied by Akame.

"All present, except Dante he went to Capital to search something"

"Okay then, guys I have a bad news to tell you, first: Esdeath done with her conquest if North and now she in the capital" Najenda said give the info which make some hers subordinate who know Esdeath is put in shock.

"Next, at same time after Esdeath coming home event an accident happen a politician from Capital has been killed the victim is four politicians and also sixteen of their guards. The problem is around the incident place its finded some pamphlet like this that make it as if this our doing." Najenda said explained the second problem and draw out the pamphlet.

"So whoever it is they want to throw hot water at us?" Bulat said while inspected the pamphlet closer to see the contents better.

"But such a stunt like this commonly easy to find out is it? what a ridiculous if the actual shadow try show themselves out, right?" Tatsumi for once use the logical reasoning.

"At first everyone thought like that but recently this had been assumed to Night Raid doing. because the guards who protected that politician is elite one if this the robber or thieves doing that will same as sucide act." Najenda said , then Mine also comented.

"So they hit the strong one at purpose, only who had the same skill like us can do this stunt."

"Yeah, I presumed this a squad that at direct comand from Esdeath's herself, and I also want to say about the victim politician is not only smart but also guys who stand against Prime Minister also care to their country from deepest heart and those kind politician that needed to the new Empire. "

"So I want to put to the end of this politician killing, and of course this obvious trap how do you guys think?" Najenda said suggested the Mission full of potential trap that maybe set up by purpose.

"I mainly not understand how the politics work, but one that certain to me I dont like whoever son of bitches that sullied our name" Tatsumi said draw out his opinion.

"Okay then, if you guys agree on this, I give you this mission; Night Rad you will divided in two groups: Akame and Lubbock Tatsumi and Bulat you will go to Capital border for Tatsumi and Bulat team you will aboard a most fine and biggest cuirse ship, Ryuusen. And for Leone go to Capital watch over Esdeath's movement. Najenda said give an order

"Got it boss, I curious what kind a person this Esdeath..." Leone said just like she waiting a fine dish or booze. But Najenda replied this leone's laid back mood by cold and cautious tone while draw out and lit her cigarette.

"She is psycho bitch who gain satisfaction in massacre or torturing human, you better watch out Leone."

Yes, boss relax I got this" Leone said still at laid back altitude and also thought.

"This Esdeath is known wide as the best and strongest Teitoku soldier, kiling someone like her will give me same satisfaction as I killed that bastard Prime Minister I can't wait..."

Meanwhile. Dante at somekind crisis after wandering around the Capital, strawberry sundaes is nowhere can be found.

"What the hell is this!? son of a bitch! why every store I have been visited their sundaes machine either broken or the ingredients is out of stock!? what the meaning of this, is this some kind conspiracy or something? illuminati or some freemason bulshit!? if yes why only me to suffering like this what they gonna do with that much strawberry sundaes anyway!?." Dante said furiously almost losing his cool and bit out of his character because all ridiculous event that make him can't taste the glory of strawberry sundaes.

Dante continue walking search any kind of store that possibly serving a strawberry sundaes, from food and beverage store even a bar and blacksmith, the smither especially give him are you fucking kiding me like expression because search something that absolutely not existed in their store.

Dante's walked to last shop that maybe has his favourite dessert, from outside that like Japanese sweet shop or tea house. Dante know that what he desired will not available there but this last gamble, even Dante started to not give a damn either existed or not.

"What would you like sir?" said a man the owner of the shop.

"Yeah, you can help me pal give me a strawberry sundaes please..." Dante full of hope said.

"Sorry sir we don't have something like that we only serve Japanese sweets..." said the man of the shop with expression as if he so sorry when said that because he seen this man before him desperately want that sweet so bad.

"You know what pal I don't give a damn anymore, give me your best sweet that you have, hope that will be good distraction for my addiction" Dante said with defeated tone and started not give a damn and sitting to the bech outside the store.

"Right away sir," the owner said and dash quickly to his store

At same time Esdeath at stroll around town at she decided to stop at sweet shop that Dante at right now, and just like that the two best wariors at their universe meet each other.

"May I seat here?" Esdeath said try to polite to Dante.

"Oh, as you please well there still a space and I don't bothered either. " Dante replied

At first glance Esdeath knew this man beside her not some random dude who at sweet shop, instinct of her saying he is something else and not ordinary man as she can see he carry a sword that somehow has a terrifying aura and that attracted her enough. This Dante's fault to not bring his usual guitar case to holster his Rebellion, to not make an unwanted attention like this one. And as she observed she know that man is experienced fighter.

"You're not from around here are you?" Esdeath said try to get information and greeted Dante at same time.

"Well yeah I a traveler from distant country,I just here around two weeks, why you ask?" Dante replied like nothing.

"Nothing I just curious, I nevet seen your face around here that's why... and anyway that sword of yours is draw attention" Esdeath said give her reason.

"Uh, yeah I heard Capital not so friendly town and when I at way here I meet some random creature that called Danger Beast by poeple around here, and at first I entered the gate I seen some wanted poster some group name Night Raid that's why I always with my partner here" Dante said his reason at cover up the fact that he is member of Night Raid.

Then when the owner of the shop come ot to give what Dante had been order he surprised by appearance of Esdeath the most infamous general in Teitoku.

"General Esdeath, how I can help you?"

"Just give me the best sweet you have" Esdeath simply replied.

"Right away General..." the owner of the shop said just like when grab Dante's order quickly dash back to store.

"Well-well who can't imagine I will meet important person, the General when so many poeple with different profession and looks like the infamous one I presume? hope what I say not bothered you General" Dante said sacarsticaly and show no sign of fear at all.

"No you not bothered me at all you're not from around here so that common senses you dont know me, so I forgive you for this one" Esdeath said while draw out her killing and intimidating aura.

"This sweets is not bad at all... ah, yeah I glad I don't make trouble too somebody who at military and have a nice day" Dante said after finished his sweets and paying the onwer for his service not affected by Esdeath's aura. And casualy bid a farewell.

When Dante walked away from Esdeath, she try to attacking him with ice projectile, but Dante catch it with less effort and even without turn his gaze to way the attack from.

"What's your name young man?" Esdeath throw a question.

"Dante..." he replied and still not move from he was standing.

"Dante... as I observed you're a experienced fighter, how about you join me?" Esdeath said try to give him a invitation.

"Sorry miss, I'd like to turn it down I only temporary residents here, I leave when my business done, so that's why I not seeking a long term relationship with you or anyone else" Dante said and rejected the offer

"Is that so... Unfortunately I not want a no as an answer," Esdeath said and dashed to Dante's position with blade made by ice more sharper and harder than her normal sword.

**"Change Devil Arms: Cerberus**.

Dante changed his Devil Arms to Cerberus the three heads nunchaku that covered and controlled the power of ice, and make a pilar of ice to block Esdeath's attack.

"Impressive... so you also ice user huh?" Esdeath said.

"Well sort of, fire with fire and ice with ice right? and to have a fight in middle of town is not my style so... I must withdraw from here. But if you want fight me so bad then try to find me and we shall have next dance in proper dance floor. Adios..."

**Air Trick.**

Dante said that while at top of ice pillar and use Air Trick move to vanish from there, and Esdeath destroying the ice pilar that Dante made and sit down again at bench.

"Dante... interesting guy I will search you and hunt you down, my demon blood said you will be able sastified me as enemy..." Esdeath thought and increased her killing intent.

Meanwhile Leone who witnessed all event that happened, can't moved because her beast instinct tell her to shut the fuck up, and obediently stay like a cat. mostly because Esdeath's Devil like aura and killing intent and also she discovered another Dante's power.

"What the fuck is this!? a massive killing aura this is Esdeath? holy shit, because I at beast mode that I knew, this person can't be underestimate, what I can killed her silently and quickly how naive Iam. I hate to do this but I must obediently follow the instinct of mine and retreat..." Leone thought who at the hard time an dilemma in herself.

"Oh, the unknown presence is disappeared? so they didn't take the bait what a shame... I love to have another torture experiment after let Dante go-"

"Hmm? this sweets is not bad... I think after liver and the rest back from the mission I will treat them with this..." Esdeath said while looking the sky and made a plan for her subordinate.

XXX

"Oya? Leone... what are you doing here?" Dante give a greet to Leone who at a building that headed to hideout.

"Dante... huh, I think you're someone else" Leone answered Dante's greeting at hopeless condition.

"Hey- hey what is this? why you just like someone who seen an end of the world yourself?" Dante said.

"It can't be helped Dante after seing things that's so trefying... that aura I don't know how many poeple she been killed in past I wonder."

"Trefying aura? who?" Dante said questioned what Leone is been mentioned.

"Who!? Esdeath for fuck sake, are you not feel it? are your senses is become dull" Leone said almost shouting at Dante's face.

"Ohhh, Esdeath, yeah she a great warrior I presume but I think she not that much to make me dig a hole then hid my head on the ground, why you guys Assassins right? why so trefied by someone else's kiling intent? never seen somebody that stronger than you? huh, what a pathetic display." Dante said and sacarstically put an insult.

"Wait Dante... what do you meant by that you think us a bunch of weakling?" Leone said furiously.

"I didn't say that, well if you feeling like that then, what I said before is true you guys a weakling that feeling like a hot shot. But dig a hole then hide the heads of yours when meet with stronger foes." Dante said.

"How dare you said that you asshole..." Leone said while attacking Dante, then Dante use Cerberus to counter the attack he use a variety of combo that lead to a crazy combo.

**Satellite.**

"Woahh... to easy!!!" Dante said like always when he ended this combo. Meanwhile Leone a couple of her body part frozen because of Cerberus.

"You bastard who are you actually...you're have to much secret on you, you fishy freak." Leone said.

"Even if you know who I am or where I came from its no use for you now, sweet dreams hah!" Dante said and hit Leone's head with Cerberus to erase her memory for this event.

"Hah... crap, I don't like this, I doing things I not usually done, but this necessary I dont want everything messed up and go to wrong way, forgive me Leone." Dante said after he hit her.

"Well why you don't use me instead? I also can erase memory without hurting poeple like that you know" Nevan said directly to Dante's head from dimensional storage space.

"Crap I forgot that, I will remember it next time" Dante said regret it.

"Ugh! what the hell is going on? why I lying around here," Leone said after get her consciousness.

"Wake up sunshine... what the hell you doing here Leone?" Dante asked pretending nothing had been happened.

"Dante? what the hell is going on? why I lying around at this place?" Leone asked in confusion.

"I don't know I finded you here just now when I back from Capital, I thought you sleeping on the ground to depend the ties of your Beast Teigu. " Dante answered.

"I certainly not doing such a thing, but I remembered been under attack by someone, but I can't remembering who the hell this prick," Leone said while put her hand at head try to remember.

"Well if you still busy at that, I will go first to the hideout, adios. " Dante said.

"Hey, Dante wait..." Leone said almost shouting to called Dante tell him for wait for her.

XXX

After Dante at hideout he stromed by question for where the hell he was and what for he going to Capital, and Najenda explained to him about mission that Tatsumi and Bulat at, Akame and Lubbock already at hideout finished their mission while Akame is there at dining room with the rest of member while Lubbock do his usual thing . That is try to search a strategic position to peek at woman's bath. Also Dante tell her about his encounter with Esdeath, this news is new and make Najenda make an unbelievable expression.

"You what? you encounter with her? what she do to you, she give you invitation is she?" Najenda asked.

"Wow, you already knew? are somebody predicted this if yes whoever it is this person reading is so accurate." Dante said while sit at a chair like usual style.

"Yeah, that person is one of my comrade at war when I was in Teitoku army I bet that person at first glance already know that you an experienced and talented fighter. "

"Oh, wow I don't know that you were a Teitoku army boss." Dante said.

"hm? I didn't tell you am I? yeah, that long time ago. How do you think about Esdeath Dante?" Najenda asked and pull out another cigarette.

"Hm... she have a nice fighting skill maybe, she was the best around here am I right? and she quite dangerous poeple I presume" Dante answered.

"You're right, she is known wide as the Teitoku strongest soldier even if we take down the Prime Minister, but she is still around the new Empire will not has it peace." Najenda said still with his serious face.

"But even if she the strongest one in Teitoku she still has a weakness, the fact that she still a human being. human is always has a heart therefore, with this blade I will end her life" Akame said out of the blue joined the conversation and draw her Murasame when she said with this blade and put it back when she done said her word.

"Wow- wow very high spirit eh? well let's put this tense mood okay, this like we will face the last boss tomorrow" Dante said while eat a pizza that he buy and bring it back to hideout. because for real here the delivery service is not existed and seriously who the idiot would do a delivery to some random place that literally middle of nowhere, and top of that to a place of Assassin that their name on wanted list.

"I don't know you like a pizza this much Dante," Akame said when she looked at Dante.

"Hell yeah that's right, glad for you had another info on me right?" Dante said teasingly.

"What? is it like I stalker of yours or something I don't have any ridiculous hobby like that" Akame said.

"Oh, you don't? I think you always looking forward to have info to everything involved to Dante. I almost believed you has a crush to this guy" Najenda said also try to tease Akame.

"What!? no I don't! why I must to have a crush with this sucker, pizza addict" Akame sad try to denied what Najenda has been mentioned.

"Oh, come on if that not true then why you so hardly denied that fact?" Leone join to teased Akame and started come closer to her, while whispered something. _"I already seen that you hugging him a couple days ago when after Shelee death. what is that mean Akame"__"_No that's not like that, that day... uh, how I supossed to say this yeah, I too emotional that day so just like that its happening. same as reflect without any meaning you understand?" Akame said try so hard to cover up her embarrassment and try to ask an aid to Dante.

"Dante you too, help me explain this misunderstanding-" Akame word is stopped when she seing the person he asked for aid is sleeping soundly, not bothered at all with this all commotion. Thus with anger. She kick the leg of chair that Dante used to leaned his body then he and chair fall down to the floor with ridiculous way. acomapanied wiith a big sound of falling.

"What the!? what the hell was that enemy attack? are we under attack?" Dante said only just with half consciousness and confusion asking around. But Dante welcomed with of lot of laugh by both Leone and Najenda and also Mine who recently entered the scene watch Dante falling without knowing the reason. also included with Akame stern look and she simply said.

"Idiot..."

furiously and not saying any futher word and leave. Dante that who only left behind without any clue to what the fuck is going on asked. "Is anyone care to explained what the hell is going on? why Akame looking at me like that way? am I do something wrong"

"Hahaha, oh my god Dante, you're really almost make me laugh to dead. fyuhh...well if you asking nothing happened just teased Akame and you unfortunately being an indirect victim so we said sorry in advance okay, and also I advised to go after Akame before everything get ugly" Leone said explained thing after ended the laugh of her. and Dante followed that idea and after Akame try to make clear this situation.

Then after Dante depart from dining room. Tatsumi come with all over body wounded tell them there another shocking news.

"What's wrong Tatsumi? why you're alone where is Bulat?" Najenda asked but when she look that Tatsumi carry the sword that used to activated the Incursio. Najenda already understand what happened.

"Bulat is, Aniki is dead..."

Sometimes Death also come like chained reaction.

XXXX

Demon World The Room of Fallen One.

Mundus the King of Demon World gathered his subordinate and make an announcement. before them celebration for his highness increased pawn. The infamous Son Of Sparda Vergil his brainwashing is already completed.

"At this place you first were came and try to challenge me. Demon King Mundus, after you defeated by your wrench brother. and at this place also now you will obey me and be my loyal subordinate. Use the pathetic life to serve before me Ver- uh, no your name now is not Vergil but Nelo Angelo the dark angel..." Mundus stated and being cheered by all his pawn Demon. they together said in unison.

"All Hail to the King Mundus!!!"

"Now shouted your master name and identify yourself..." Mundus commanded.

"My name is Nelo Angelo, Mundus is my master" Nelo Angelo said obediently and knelt to Mundus.

"My lord! my lord!" Griffon said in hurry and come foward to the king.

"Silence!!! How dare you Griffon! disturb this ceremony you will be punished for this." Mundus said with anger.

"My deepest apology my lord spare me cause sin of mine. but I really need to tell you this news my lord. I beg your forgiveness and permission to let me say it" Griffon said this Demon that take a shape as bird bowing.

"Fine... but only after you take this..." Mundus stated, and then poor Griffon struck by a red lighting.

"Now you permitted to said what you want to said, and whatever bullshit that you want to said this shall be important! if you dare to wasted my time just some nonsense you will paying it with your life. " Mundus said arrogantly.

"Understood my lord, first sorry to bring you this bad news. My lord, Dante another Son Of Sparda is gone, he can't be found anywhere... and at Redgrave city either he like poff disappear like that." Griffon said weakly after one of his wing is teared apart by Mundus attack.

"What the fuck? Griffon I was saying before right? if you telling me some bullshit then you will pay with your life" Mundus said very furious and with telekinesis he give him pressure to Griffon. to futher kissed the ground.

"My lord I beg your forgiveness, but sadly that's true..." Griffon said at hopeless state.

"No excuses! now I want you search this Son of Traitor. bring shadow with you to track him down. And Nelo Angelo this will your first mission. Mundus said and give a command to Nelo Angelo.

**"Your will is my order my lord I will find him and killed this Dante..."**

**TBC.**

* * *

Jackpot!! the chap 10 it's finally here, sorry for late update uh, that's around one week late isn't it? my internet connection become a shit lately. And I mostly do an offline game without online even once. thanks Assassin Creed to be company of mine. and everything in my life literary became a shit to past one week. Mostly because this Corona virus and local lockdown. but like my mentor and friend always said. Stay save and positive, the strom shall past soon or later

Note: Oh yeah, I will said this before I forget. tomorrow Friday at April 24th at mine country time Indonesia The month that loved by every Muslim in the world myself included. The Ramadhan is come or fasting month so sadly I will stopped writing until next month. for focusing to my religion practise. And throw my worldy stuff like computer phone and else to storage room.

So relax I not stopping at writing we will seen each other next month. so see you...

**FantasiaWillow**

Don't forget to review me okay


	11. Mission 11: Jeagers

A/N: Like always I not ownning DMC or Akame Ga Kill they're belong to the right owner and the owner is definitely not me. :v

* * *

Dante and the rest of Night Raid, listened Tatsumi story, about Bulat's death. According his story they're under attack by Esdeath's soldier the Three Beast at that Ryuusen ship, but Bulat's sacrifice is not in vain their enemy is also fuck up by him and Tatsumi. Now he the new user of Incursio inherited Bulat's spirit.

Next day.

Dante monitored Lubbock and Tatsumi, they desired to have an intensive training, so Dante help those two be a sparring partner.

"So you two want a spar? let me tell you in advance, I not a nice teach like Bulat, I will hit you hard even Akame has a hard time when sparring with me, are you ready?" Dante said while take the wooden sword.

"We're ready..." Lubbock and Tatsumi said with full confidence.

"Not regret it by what you already said!" Dante said and charged foward. First Dante give a giant sweep to separate those two, Lubbock that now not use Cross Tail overwhelmed by the sudden attack to use a different way of fighting a quite of challenge for him. Cause he way of fighting is always a support role.

Dante give them another baragge attack that hard to them to handle such as Rebelion combo, Stinger, and Milion stab he imitate those move by using wodden sword. Dante with no mercy continously attacking without stop. Tatsumi tank the mostly Dante's attack and not successful to parry his fast attacking make him full of bruises. Then Dante kick Tatsumi's gut make him cough then end it with upward kick, make Tatsumi fly a bit on the air, and fall to the ground quite hard.

"Dont you think that you will use the armour then you okay make yourself in crossfire at a long time, imagine if your armour being strip off because the strength of the enemy, and you want still tank the attacks? if your mindset like that, you will not able survive even for five minutes, like you right now, use your mind search the opportunity for counter attack, use your armour only at right time, or only if you're a masochistic person." Dante said give a lecture.

"No, I not such a weird vulgar like that, damn, how you able move that fast Dante? even my former teacher at the village not move fast like you, and shit your hit is sure hard you're not joking when you said, you will give your all and anyway, what about Lubbock? he almost do nothing right there.

"You wrong again kid, Lubbock didn't do anything useless, he do a right thing to observered the enemy use you as shield, because his support role he mostly do a range attack, don't comment the support doing they're will backing you up in the right place and right time, especially the good one. And beside he like this he good at his job, and I think you need a more training in CQC Tatsumi." Dante said answered the Tatsumi's complaint.

"Alright, get up lets continue this, oh, if you thinking something like that lecture put an end to my training session. You're make a mistake. We even only do a warm up and not at main dish am I right?" Dante draw again his wodden sword.

"That's true anyway Lubbock is not delivered any attacks, so this not over yet." Tatsumi replied with high spirit.

20 minutes later~

Tatsumi and Lubbock only in 20 minutes is get their ass being beaten up back and blue by Dante and even his own wodden sword is broken because his intens hit to those two. And even with such condition sparing is not over because Dante insisted to go unarmed.

"Dante your weapon..." Tatsumi was telling him that his wodden sword is broken that time.

"Ah, its alright, I go unarmed... come on, let's go" Dante was replied.

And now as can see those two is fuck up, not only wounded but also exhausted.

"Well call it a day?" Dante said offered to Tatsumi and Lubbock.

"Yes, please..." Those two replied at same time. And suddenly Mine Barge in to training ground and said.

"Anyone care to spare with-" A sudden voice that appear, but stopped in the halfway; that's Mine's voice. She can't continue her word because she see a victim lying around there.

"What the hell is this?" Mine asked to what's going on.

"Tatsumi and Lubbock asked a sparing with Dante, and this the result." Akame answered Mine's question. Cause she already seing the whole thing from side of training ground.

"Is that so? well I don't know why Tatsumi doing that, but this a rare thing to seeing you covered with sweat Lubbock." Mine comented.

"Well yeah, something like this sometimes not bad, and because death of Bulat this pipsqueak right there invite me to somekind intensive training, and this what happened." Lubbock said while pointing at Tatsumi.

"Hey, who you said is pipsqueak!? That's true, when I was equip the incursio back then, I realized something. That I only can mantain that from in short period of time. That's why I need to train harder to make shape my body whistand longer, like Aniki does." Tatsumi said his reason for this training.

"Okay... I don't care anyway, and Mine you're search a partner aren't you? like you see I available so what do you say?" Dante said offered his assistance. But rejected awkwardly by Mine.

"I uhhh... seeing the victim lying around like this I think it be wise to me to pass on this moment and anyway, I recently been healed from my wound. So I think it's not a good idea to make a new one."

"Hmm... okay then, this-" Dante's word is been cut halfway cause Akame said something.

"If Mine not want it, then I the next participant that's not a problem right?"

"Well duh, I not bothered. And since you enter shall we raise a bar a bit higher, not use this toys but the real thing, what do you think?" Dante said while draw his Rebellion from his back.

"I following the house rule..." Akame replied and flicked her Murasame.

"That's what I want to hear. Well, Let's Rock!" Dante jumping quite high, and also Akame, then they're clashing their each other sword at the air and starting their fight.

XXX

Graveyard.

Esdeath standing at a grave of her subordinate who recently fallen, she is mourning while said.

"Nyau, Liver, Daidara. You guys dead because you all weak. That a common sense if the weak one is beaten up and dead, what a pity how unfortunate my subordinate. This can't be helped, and because this can't be helped I will helped you to get you guys revenge."Esdeath said and rubbing one of crucifix tombstone.

"And anyway my new special forces will assemble tomorrow, and according the bio the each member has a unique quirk, and talent I wonder how this will turn out?" Esdeath thought while starring up to twilight sky.

XXX

Hey, you guys is around here? I been looking you all..." Najenda said greeted all member there. And she can be seen carrying a traveler backpack, this person just like someone who want to climb a mountain.

"Ahh... hey there boss, what with that get up?" Tatsumi asked after seeing his boss appearance.

"Oh, this? I need go to somewhere and absence for a while, therefore when I absence I want Akame to be my substitute as a boss and Akame the strategy is: everyone is working hard" Najenda said and give her order.

"Alright I got the gist." Akame replied with flat expression.

"Well it seems not my problem about so random strategy, but you with so much weapon on you I just curious, are you gonna hunt or fight with something that which I hoped has a good standard as my enemy? no offense but you guys starting lame as my opponent I need more adrenaline pumping foe, if yes I gladly to join you." Dante said and his word made all Night Raid guys except Najenda look at Dante as if they want to said wtf in front Dante's face.

"Hahaha, sorry for make your hopes up Dante, I just wanted to visit the Revolutionary army HQ to deliver the Teigu that we get from the three beast, and asked for recruit I hoped they want give us some valueable person and skillful as Dante also negotiate with them about revolution plan" Najenda said after laugh a bit.

"Is that so? well, take care boss, and not to worry about things around here I will take care of it, so you can focused on some random meeting and I hope this new guy you will brought have a nice guts and as note I more like if these guys has a actual skill" Dante said while put back his coat after he being suggested a black T-shirt as undershirt by Mine because she said that Dante shirtless fashion disturbing her, now he not go shirtless anymore.

"Very well then, everyone take care..." Najenda said bid a farewell.

XXX

Somewhere in Teitoku.

A petite girl gladly enjoyed her snack while enjoying the sunset, at glance nothing wrong with that girl. But if you go take a closer look she enjoyed her snack at unusual place, that is at the top pile of the dead body.

"Kurome, a massage from Capital to you." A guy with a mask like a bird talking to that girl, inform her that she got a massage.

This girl name is Kurome and looks very similar to her sister Akame. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes.

"I think you're the chosen one from the six guys that attended the test to be a new assassins squad at Capital" This bird masked man added.

"Hmm... only me? very well then. Capital huh? maybe there I can meet you onee-chan..." Kurome answered then stand up at pile of dead body face the beautiful sunset.

XXX

At the capital gate standing a guy with full confident smile his name is Wave. He is a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. Like Tatsumi, he also has a cowlick he the one recruit to new Esdeath Teigu user squad. He formerly from the Teitoku Navy, that's why he now carrying a sack full of fish. As the gift that suggested by his mother.

He apparently a man like Tatsumi, the type of a man with full desire and dignity and also cares to his teammates and on his own job, belive that his job is right and serve the justice without see the full picture of it.

He walked to Castle with brave and full confident ignored the murmurs of the town poeple that in shadow badmouthing him for his lame and so countryside outfit. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf is said to be his symbol of justice. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. He carries his Teigu on his back most of the time. Even he said he was already pick the best outfit and his vilage poeple is said that his style is cool, but sorry Wave the reference from countryside folks will not helped much when you're already at a big city.

But it seems that murmurs not bothered him much he even with loud voice said. "I am the man of the sea! the unnecessary thing will not make me woried!"

"Here's it, whoever will be in here they're shall be my comrade, and remember the first impression is important" Wave thought while grab the doorknob and then he barge in shouting his name with his usual confidence, but stopped in middle because an appearance of wierd masked man who intensively stared at him.

Wave awkwardly shut the door back while said excuse, and breathing heavily he said. "Holy crap was that a torture chamber? hahaha... sily me make a such mistake" then he checked back his memo for meeting, and look the sign above him, try to matching it

_"__Huh? but this memo and that sign is match- Son of a-. Then that is one of my comrade?!" _Wave thought in horor when he find the truth.

"Good day," Wave greeted the masked man with same awkward aura as he was out the room before, and quickly have a seat.

Meanwhile that masked man still continued what he been doing, starting Wave so intensively and Wave is so bothered with that and he thought.

_"What the hell? why this guy keep staring at me all the time? am I have doing something wrong?!"_

Not long after that Kurome enter the room, ignored those two and sit at the chair and eat her cookie. Wave who think Kurome a normal girl must be devastated, when he tried greeted her, then he been kicked away by Kurome, she was thought Wave will asked some of her cookie. Again and again Wave attacked by disappointment, he thought the rest of his comrade at least a normal poeple. But he was wrong, his teammates is nothing but weirdos.

After Kurome arrived the psychotic twisted senses of justice girl Ubiquitous Seryuu Seryu was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. During her first appearance, and when she killed Shelee, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground, but it was shortened to shoulder-length after becoming a Jaeger. She was typically seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor. Her arms are metallic in place of flesh due to the heavy body modifications performed upon her. And with her eccentric mad scientist with girly way of speaking Dr Stylish entered the room with wierd way Dr. Stylish was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat.. Then the last is Run, he is looked like more normal than the other member; even Wave gratefull with this.

Then the terefying guy at mask served the tea for the rest of them, despite he the first there he introduce himself at last turn he is Bols. He was always seen wearing his mask as an incineration squad member and had a gasoline tank mounted on his back for his flamethrower. But now not present because he not at the battle ground, he wore long gloves, which served not only to help him when using the flamethrower but also for protecting Bols from attacks. He also had 3 scars on his upper chest. When his mask was taken off, while his face wasn't shown, his hair turned out to be short, spiky and blond. His eyes were shown to be blue.

"Everyone, I make you a tea, Iam sorry for not greeted you Wave-kun even though I here first than everyone. You know I bit a shy guy, but this is bad isn't it? and also I think I older around here so I must keep my cool in check as same Teigu user. My name is Bols I from Incineration Squad nice to meet you.

"_Holy crap! his grizzly appearance doesn't match up his personality at all!"_

Wave thought but his rude thought is disturbed by seryuu intro and also the others.

"My name is Seryuu from military police, and this Coro..." Seryuu said while salute like a pro soldier

"My name is Doctor Stylish, always keep cool and remember the first impresion is important and keep a note for this I the genius and stylish scientist" Dr Stylish said and at his back as if there a Rose is presented.

"My name is Run nice to meet you all" Run said with gentle smile.

"Kurome..." Kurome said and add nothing more.

"My name is Wave I came from Navy hoped I also have a great time with you guys" Wave said reintroduce himself properly.

Not so long after that Esdeath entered the room but no one recognized her cause she cover her face with some mask. And she stated start a provocation.

"You bunch of weakling what the hell you doing here?" And Wave take the bait so easily by said something and the wrong things is he let his guard down.

"Hey-hey what the hell is this? the higher ups tell us to gather here; and who the hell are you anyw-" Wave can't finished his word cause Esdeath already kick his ass literally and beautifully kiss the wall."

"Your enemies is Assassins you will never know where they will hide and how they attacking you always open your eyes." Esdeath give an advice.

Not let her newly friend in justice hurt by some random assailant, Seryuu try to finish her from behind. But countered by Esdeath and slammed her to the ground. "To who attacking from behind you show yourself to much. Esdeath said and frezee Hekkatonkheirs with her power.

"Enough with this child play. This bothering us" Kurome said while dash foward and not mention she still not finish her cookie. She flicked her Teigu slash to Esdeath's mask. And now her face is revealed.

"So that's The March Of The Dead, Yatsufusa; Impressive cuts and impresive sword." Esdeath said complimenting the Teigu power.

"General Esdeath!?" Bols cried in shock after realized who she is. And recently conscious Wave also shocked by Bols statment while thought. "Crap, even our CO is weird."

XXX

"Are my introduction is surprised you guys? cause I think the plain intro would be borring that's why." Esdeath said to her new subordinate while in full black suit same as them.

"Not to worry about it Leader I used to a shity situation" Wave said. "More importantly we grateful for the lesson that given by you Leader" Seryuu also answered. "Very well then, let's go to next event, meet with the your Highness and also a party" Esdeath said

"Meet with Your Highness out of the blue? Leader are you sure?" Wave commented. "Quite a fast schedule for frist day Leader..." Run also comented with same doubted face like Wave. "Because I want to get rid all unnecessary thing first done before another matters" Esdeath replied.

"That matter aside, Esdeath-sama, are our squad name already chosen?" Dr Stylish asked a question. Esdeath had a silent for a moment, then with evilly grin she said. "We are the new existence, that wield a huge job to eradicate all rebels wipe them out with no mercy and efficiently that why make us the special special forces. we are Jeagers..."

XXX

Jeagers HQ.

"I glad my souvenir is being made as main dish, but only this guy who capable at cooking is that weird?" Waves thought while put the vegetables into the broth. "Wave-kun the spinach is better put in at the last, if you put in now the calcium is gone." Bols reminded him.

"Uh, okay Bols-san. But yeah what a relives I glad Bols-san is actually a good person." Wave said. But Bols shocked by Wave statment with low and deep voice he said. "I not a good person Wave-kun."

"Leader, I'm curious what you're doing when you day off" Seryuu asked. And while drinking wine she said. "Hmmâ mostly hunting and torturing or have a research for those things." Then she put her hands together and put it on table and said. "But, recently I want to know how the feel of falling in love."

"Love?!" Seryuu and Kurome shocked by this statment at the same time. "Well then put that aside I heard that a Teigu is vacant, is that true?" Esdeath asked. "That's true Leader, the Teigu which take a from as a giant scissors, that which we confiscated from the evil is at the main HQ right now." Seryuu said.

"What a waste, we must search the new user for it, or that Teigu will taken away by Prime Minister." Esdeath said.

XXX

Tatsumi wandering around at Capital to search for Dante, he said he at some pizza parlor named Danny's. When Tatsumi found him he seing Dante is being flirted by that shop female waiter, that which good looking at Tatsumi's standard.

"Ah, Dante~ I glad you're visiting us again, what you will order handsome?" The waiter named Sherry try to flirt with Dante.

"Like usual, make make it fast girl, because I middle of something that urgent" Dante said not forget his charming smile that make any woman blushing very hard when see it including this waiter.

"Okay I will bring it right away sweetheart and I shall hold the urge to asking because you said you have a urgent matters." Sherry said and go to take Dante's order.

And Tatsumi entered that pizza parlor and take of the hood that covering his head and part of his face, and go to Dante's table.

"Hey kid, finally you found me, come sit down." Dante said and greeted Tatsumi and offers him to take a seat when he sees him. "What do you like? Come on kid don't hesitate to order it rarely treat somebody, but this special case."Dante said . "You sure? If that case I order a pizza too," Tatsumi said gladly receive the offer.

"This your order Dante, oh my~ who is this? Your relative Dante? Because I see the same handsome face as you but I prefer him a cute boy" Sherry make a quick flirt to Tatsumi and being called a cute boy, by good looking woman make Tatsumi blush a bit.

"Hey-hey check this out Dante, he is blushingâ what a cute boy indeed" Sherry said cheerfully.

"Hey-hey cut it out, Sherry don't flirt with the kid he my associate and, he still to early to be flirt by you sweetheart, even him not yet get his first kiss, and bring me one more pizza for him" Dante said make a quick huss to Sherry and take a new order.

"Is that so? Well I not bothered be your first cute boyâ " The waiter said with seductive tone" and quickly depart from there when her father see her and glaring her for messing around with customers

"W-what with that waiter call me a cute boy all of sudden?" Tatsumi said panicked. "Ha-ha don't worry Tatsumi she loves flirt with everyone especially the good looking ones. If she flirt you then you have a nice look on you. Dante said give Tatsumi reassurance sigh.

"Ah, is she your type of woman Tatsumi? But you already have Mine right? You date with her right? Don't do it Tatsumi cheating is not good" Dante said teased Tatsumi.

"No I don't, and like hell I date that annoying girlâ I just not usually flirted by woman, but you seems okay Dante? Ah, with your handsome looks no wonder you attract a girl am I right?" " hundred points to you Tatsumi, I don't try to be eccentric or anything, but you see my face is not that bad so I get used around girls, but I also same when those girls become shity period time, I don't know how to handle it and this only between us, actually I have a rotten luck when comes to woman." Dante said. And Tatsumi give him 'are you fucking kidding me? ' like expression doubted Dante's words after before he dodge his question.

"Hey, what with that face?" Dante said after he seeing Tatsumi expression. But Tatsumi dodge the further question by saying. "Forget my shock to your dumb statment, now we must quick, Lubbock is waiting us." Tatsumi reminded Dante about other company "Oh, you're right let's haste then." Dante replied and double speed his eating pace.

After Dante and Tatsumi finish their pizza and pay the bills, also wave goodbye to Sherry, they go to the meeting destination. A hidden HQ within the Capital, they go there via secret passage, and somekind bookstore owned and take after by Lubbock. He already at front door of bookstore.

"Hey! From where you two had been? I already waiting here for agesâ " Lubbock said in pissed tone cause waiting those two. "Ah, sorry Lubbock, you know it's hard to find where Dante is." Tatsumi try to tell an excuse for their late arrival.

"What a nonsense, he late because we were ate pizza before come here" Dante said spill out the bean, while Tatsumi try to shut him out. "The hell? You two were ate pizza when I out here waiting for you guys?!" Lubbock said annoyed with the fact that spoken by Dante.

"Chill out Lubbock, we apologize okay? This because Dante treat me, and well I will not miss that chance right? And also I quite like a pizza too. And Dante don't saying any unnecessary thing." Tatsumi said try to calming Lubbock down.

"Oh, including the fact you have a nice time and company with some beautiful womanâ " Dante spill another things that make Lubbock pissed. "Dante shut the fuck up!"

"Hahaha ." Dante only laugh while enter the bookstore.

Dante and come enters the bookstore, and Lubbock activated the switch to secret passageway. "Whew, a secret path, neatâ " Dante comented. "Hmph, behold amaze I proud on this one." Lubbock said.

"You're not the one who created this, so why you so proud of this" Tatsumi said while sweatdrop. After that they're passing trough the secret path and welcomed to half drunk Leone. "Welcome to Night Raid Secret HQ Capital branch." Leone said while drinking a wine.

"Nee-san you lower your guard too much " Tatsumi said after seing Leone's carefree altitude. "Well put that aside what the word on street Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked.

"Hot rumours on street is about a new squad at Capital named Jeagers " Tatsumi answered the question.

"Jeagers? Who are they? a band?" Dante said while join Leone drinking a wine. "Like hell they're band, they are new special squad that at direct command to Esdeath." Tatsumi said. "So what special about them? Good at mowed the lawn? " Dante throw another sarcastic word and put the wine bottle on table.

"No clue, this only a rumors so we don't know anything unless we face themâ " Tatsumi answered Dante's question.

"Regardless what they have, only at Esdeath's command is already make you famous. Indeed work with some crazy bitch like her no doubt you become a rumour topic." Lubbock comented.

"Jeagers huh? Well let's see what they capable of. I hoped they good at dance, because if not this will be another boring event" Dante said and take another Sip to the wine.

XXX

Valhalla.

"Sister looks like the Demon King is tricked you. He corrupted another son of Sparda." The Valkyrie Orthlinde said to her sibling.

"You mean Vergil is being corrupted? Well, it doesn't matter, I think this will make the event more lively." The Valkyrie Thrùd said to her siblings.

"Beside he free to do anything to him, Vergil is his prisoner anyway, and I don't say anything about he must in good condition and such. So he basically not tricking me. In fact if his doing make my fun is increased I not bothered by everything he do" She added and her sibling is nod her head.

"Also bring Hildir here Orthlinde, we must go to Dante's place" Valkyrie Thrùd commanded her sister."

"For what? Why we all go to his place sister?" She asked.

"Maybe this the time I give him that." Valkyrie Thrùd said

"You mean that sword? Devil Sword Yamato?" Her sister asked a question again. And answered quickly by Valkyrie ThrÃd.

"Yes, I have felling now maybe the right time to give him **Devil Sword Yamato.**"

TBC.

* * *

Jackpot! Chapter 11 finally here. How do you guys been doing? I hope you all in the good state.

Sorry in advance if the story not quite good, actually I typed this story on my phone on last night. Yeah right after I publish another story in Indonesian. if you guys understand the language fell free to look at it.

Note: to all Muslim brothers and sisters all over the world that maybe read my story because now the ied day on my country so let me say it to you all Happy ied day Mubarak to you and your family. I hoped we meet again with Ramadhan next year.

**FantasiaWillow**


	12. Mission 12:Yamato and Devil Trigger?

Disclaimer : I didn't own the both work they're owned by their rightfull owner.

Like always watch out for OOC and other mistake that would be in this fic.

Oh Yeah don't forget to Review if you want to your review make me know how I develop this story better and most of all I hoped you guys enjoy the story despite the failure I done I will do my best to minimize it time to time. well without waiting any longer

**Enjoy**

* * *

Demon World.

Nelo Angelo is back from expedition at Red Grave city, search for Dante Son of Sparda. But he find nothing of his presence, despite he with a horde of low class Demon, and help both by Griffon and Shadow who good at surveillance job.

"My lord, Dante is nowhere can't be found…." Nelo Angelo reported to his master, Mundus. Then with deep and dark voice. Mundus get up from the throne and said.

"You bunch of useless fools! Why you can't find only single man?! Are you want be punished Nelo Angelo!? I created you a few days ago and you can't do your job properly? What a waste! Maybe I just give you to the Valkyrie. At least I get the Qlipoth fruit." After throwing his anger he sit again.

"Come with me Nelo Angelo…" Mundus commanded and opened a portal, after Mundus enter Nelo Angelo follow soon after.

Mallet Island.

An island that mostly dominated with an ancient Castle which apparently from twelfth century. The castle has many floors and a subterranean area, and one room even houses an old biplane.

Mundus take a lead and go to a Cathedral The defiled cathedral connected to the castle, not long after that Valkyrie showing her face ascended from Valhalla.

"What a place you pick to our meeting Mundus," Thrùd comented.

"Are you not satisfied with the place? I think since you're a light being, so at least I welcomed you with a place that reminded you with heaven, that's why I pick this cathedral."

"Very dark place to be a holy sanctuary…" Thrùd said and inspect the surrounding.

"Well this a holy place in our terms, see that pool of blood over there? That's the gateway to underworld, not so much lower class scum even step their feet here" Mundus said and summoned a throne for him to sit.

"Is that so? Well let's end this chit-chat and cut into the business shall we? Here the scroll for you activated Qlipoth tree. Like I was said before this scroll contained a human blood, and activation manual is in This rune tablet." The Valkyrie said and show Mundus a rune tablet that written in demonic language then throw it to him.

After seing and examine that rune that he got and make sure he understands the content he laugh at joy and said. "Good, very good, then you already fulfill your terms of agreement now let me fulfill mine, Nelo Angelo step foward for now your master is that light being." And Nelo Angelo just do as his master said step foward and kneeling before the Valkyrie.

"Nelo Angelo? I thought his name is Vergil?" Thrùd said in confusion.

"Well yeah that's his former name is Vergil he was became Nelo Angelo after of series of my brainwashing, before I give him to you I thought it will nice I used him for the last time. After I disgrace him by showing him how weak he is. I send him to a job," Mundus explained.

"A job? What kind if I allow to ask." Thrùd asked a question to Demon King that which ood at some point he oblige to have a idle chat with other race light being demigod at top of it."

"I send him to kill his younger brother, Dante. that half breed with cursed blood of my trusted general who double cross me. Sparda… my subordinate report it to me, that his presence is gone. I don't believe it at start but as long I feel, indeed his presence is gone, maybe that son of traitor is finally kicked the bucket." Mundus answer the Valkyrie question.

"Hmm… that's why he at that disgusting state? Damn… I don't know how many times will take to clean him up…"Thrùd said at annoyed tone.

"And also I never thought you actually do your promise, well since you're a Demon King…." The Valkyrie said while at preparation for opening a portal.

"Hmph! Don't mock my race, this also a rare occasion that I want to have a idle chat with you light being. And keep it as a note. When we Demon kind have a contract especially the good one we will never betray the contractor our pride in there and at top of it I Demon King Mundus. Breaking a promise will be disgrace for me and for his state that's your fault to not tell me before that you want him at good condition" Mundus said

"And I never really heard the light being is ever lied before…." Mundus added.

"Wow, I never know that… nice policy you have there Demon King. I hope someday we will have another bargain and about your statement earlier who knows, you know even white thing can stained." The Valkyrie enter a portal followed by Nelo Angelo with her.

"You're messed up Valkyrie…" Mundus comented after the Valkyrie departure, and after seing twisted altitude of Valkyrie. Then Mundus left behind in silence of his throne at the Cathedral of Darkness.

"Alright proceed to the next plan…."

XXX

After entered the portal The Valkyrie arrive at her destination not the Valhalla but somewhere at The empire region near Capital. And she is being welcomed by her other sisters. Orthlinde and Hildr.

"Welcome sister, and what is that thing behind you?" The other Valkyrie asked about the presence of Nelo Angelo with puzzled expression.

"This is Vergil, it was Vergil. Well let's call him Nelo Angelo for now, anyway are you bring that sword Hildr?" The Valkyrie Thrùd asked to her other sister Hildr. And she showed the Yamato wrapped in somekind cloth because the sword rejected everyone who not have the blood and relation to the maker of the sword, Sparda.

"Good Hildr now, you two, come with me we will see our warrior Dante. And keep your guard on and at high alert; maybe some fussy things will happen after we showed him this sword. And you Nelo Angelo well you try to get some attention around here I don't care how but you must have be attention around here." The Valkyrie Thrùd give the order both to her sisters and her newly pawn. When her and her Vakiries sisters go to Night Raid hideout. Nelo Angelo go to some vilage at outskirts of Capital, not to far and not to close.

There the Demon doing a brutal massacre. First he make a dramatic intro by coming from the sky, destroying one of vilager house and panicking inhabitants just shout to each other to a sudden comotion. "What the hell is that thing?!" Said one of the vilager surprised. "Is that a Danger Beast?" Said the other vilager and asked a question "I don't know maybe it is, I never seen the Danger Beast at that form before." Said the other vilager make sure to the other that fact whatever it is that being is dangerous.

Not long after his dramatic intro he attacked and slashed in half one of the vilager with the Greatsword of his, the shocked vilager don't have time to react because the Demon make a giant vertical sweep, that make at least five poeple meet their own maker.

"Shit! Everyone! Make a distance ready your weapon whatever this thing, is hostile! Protect yourself and you loved ones" said one of figure that looks like a Vilage chief. Give an order to the other vilager. But very unfortunate, he also become the brutality of Nelo Angelo afterwards. The Demon jammed his big Greatsword to vilage chief chest, put him high at sky and slammed down to the ground.

After that gruesome killing Nelo Angelo begin a summoning ritual of the vile and damned being. The one of Lesser Demon the Demon army: 7 Hells, the 1st Hell: Pride.

Hell Prides are grey, humanoid demons that bear a certain resemblance to the figure of the Grim Reaper from popular folklore. They wear dark cloaks and black bandages on their limbs. Prides carry enormous scythes which they use to attack, and their bodies are apparently impaled by several large blades. In the Netherworld, these demons are jailers in charge of judging and punishing the souls of those who committed the sin of pride. However, they have been summoned to the human world to hunt even the innocent. To manifest in human domains, they choose sand as their medium. Thus, they disappear in a cloud of sand when killed.

The Hell pride is the weakest among the 7Hell. But despite the weakest among the other, that Demon is quite strong to inexperienced person both in combat and demonic knowledge. They mostly slow at moving around but they covered this weakness by number.

That's why Nelo Angelo summoned at least 10 of Demon to make a single horde of this demons. This Demon maybe small fries to other superior Demon and hybrid like Dante and Vergil. But they a nightmare to ordinary people at least to not Teigu user or at least the weapon with enough firepower, like this vilage inhabitants.

Not take a long time to the Vilage to be destroyed by those demons, with no mercy woman, children and old folks killed both by Nelo Angelo and Hells Pride. They raiding and destroying bunch of Vilage only on single day, but because that Vilage that were being destroyed is mostly poor and on outskirts place they agony and despair state is ignored by authority in fact those assholes try to covered up this incident and play innocent for political issues.

In other hand because the demons activities around, make Dante had a familiar feelings but he was not sure for this feeling because he thought it's no way the demons come this far just to hunt him down.

"What is this? This just like when those Demon is around. Is Mundus send them out? Nah, that's just no way. How he could reach this universe when probably his state is weakened right now cause pops seal." Dante thought and his troubled expression is being noticed by Tatsumi.

"Dante what's wrong? You just like troubled with something just now," Tatsumi said "Nah… it's nothing just a bad feeling of mine better I check up something you guys just do whatever you at." Dante replied and depart from there.

"What the hell…?"

XXX

Meanwhile Akame and a recon mission, do the leftover of the job for focusing at boss position. She seing a horrifying sight of slaughtering, the worst part is she never see a vile creatures like them before. "Ugh.. what those things are? Danger Beast? Whatever those things I must destroy them in to cinder" Akame said after encountered with the Hell Pride. She start dash to the horde of demons make a quick slash, make some demons spilt in half, then one of those Demon make a downward slash with their weapon which of course blocked by Murasame. Akame do a spining slash just like tornado to make a room lift some enemy to the air, when she still on the air the Demons that also in the air with her she ended them with some aerial attacks then slay the one remaining demons with helm breaker move.

After the Hells Pride back to the sand just like always when they being defeated at same time Akame was wondering what are they, and why they show up around here. When Akame had that kind of thought another horde of demons come up. Akame readied her Murasame and at full focus with the grip and strengthen her stance she preform a move just like Vergil's judgement cut end move at Super speed she slashed those demons to mundane thing on earth.

After do such a move Akame felt to her knees exhausted, and can't move her limbs even an inch, the reason on this because aside her stamina already decreased from her former mission, and the demons itself made of by somekind tough substance, that make it a harder than Akame normal enemy. That make her stamina decreased even more at fast pace. And the last Hells Pride not wasted this chance, that demon slowly approach Akame and when that demon is about delivered the fatal blow, Akame heard a gun fire.

BANG!

And of course that Dante Ebony and Ivory shots make that demons take aback and also do a Drive move to destroy that Demon. With concentrated the demonic energy to his Rebelion and make that sword glowing in red then unleashed a devastating Shockwave upon his enemy, this move put Akame in awe to Dante's another demonic power but like always its remaining secret to her and the gangs.

"Dante you're came, thanks for that," Akame said show her gratitude. "You're welcome." Dante simply said and had another thought at his mind. _"I can't belive it they are really here, at first I thought it just a random felling but here they are. Is this Mundus doing? But impossible to him to do it, then another parties involved? Are this place has poeple that somehow fanatic towards black magic and probably summoned them? Just like that crazy clown Arkham back at Temen Ni Gru incident? Whatever it is I need to be carefull and have another deep investigation in Capital." _

"Dante? Hey, Dante…. Why you spacing out?" Akame said and that also bring Dante back to reality. "Ah, nothing just wondering what they are I never seen a creature like them." Dante said and quickly lied to Akame.

"Hmm… to someone who never seing those creature you like get used to them…" Akame said doubt with Dante's word.

"What do you mean?" Dante said desperately cover it up.

"Nothing, just weird when you were said before that is your first time, encountered with them you fight very effectively against them. Nevermind let's get out here." Akame replied and dismissed the conversation and going back to hideout .

XXX

Night Raid Hideout.

"You're know what they are aren't you Dante?" Akame opened the conversation again with another doubt towards Dante, when they at Dante's favorite place to have a quick nap.

"I have no clue to what you're talking about" Dante still stubbornly presented he don't know any shit that already going on.

"Dont bullshit me Dante, I'm talking about the creature that was attacking me this afternoon, do you think I an idiot to not realized your facial expression!? I don't know what you're thinking about me but I'm a professional killer, not a child Dante." Akame said demand a clear answer to all of this about where he came from, about his weird talent of fighting, and also why he can used two weird Teigu at same time; everything the shady matter that revolving around Dante.

"I will tell you when the times is right…." Dante said and snapped his finger and Akame aware about this move, Dante already showed this before the Quicksilver style.

And just like that even Akame not blinked her eyes, Dante already vanished into nowhere. "Damn you Dante…." Akame muttered after left behind with question also left unanswered.

XXX

Dante after unleashed his Quicksilver move, he run away far as possible to avoid Akame further question. But Dante meet with another unexpected eccounter, he meet with the Valkyrie.

"You're…." Dante said at shock about the sudden show up of his client, who sent him to this fiasco.

"Is that not very gentleman move to run away from a lady's question?" Valkyrie comented.

"What are you doing here?" Dante give a sudden replied.

"What? It's up to me to be where I am, right? Just kidding, don't be so tense Dante. I or we just want to see how our workers been doing. And I think you pick some difficult way by hanging around with those Night Raid group, I think you will pick a more… simple way." The Valkyrie Thrùd said answered Dante question.

"Hmm… someone doing some late tutorial I presume? I thought it was you who sent me here out of nowhere. And it was me or just your number is increased? not late for threesome time" Dante said jokingly.

"He funny just like always right sister?" The black haired Valkyrie Orthlinde said to other sisters Hildr.

"Yes he is" the other Valkyrie Hildr answer the question.

"So you guys sisters? Mind to tell your names sweetie?" Dante said and take the hand of black haired Valkyrie.

"Oh my, how very gentleman you are Dante…." Orthlinde said amazed by Dante's altitude.

Meanwhile the oldest one don't like the scene quickly separate those two. "Back of from my sister you playboy" and this make Dante teased by coment.

"Someone turn out have a sister complex…. Why you don't like it anyway we can be a families, actually we hybrid will suit each other, Demigod and Demon Hybrid. I had no idea how the offspring will be."

"Shut up, I not have any sister complex, I just not want my sister ended with an assholes like you" Thrùd said denied Dante's statment.

"That's what we call a sister complex…" Dante replied and another Valkyrie giggled to each other because only Dante who dear to roast up her oldest sis.

"Anyway, what your really intention for meeting with me anyway? I'm sure you guys here just for have some idle chat" Dante said.

"Ehem… right I just want to tell you the demons are coming to this universe, so watch out Dante I presumed some other person or organization or worst the corrupted at this country involved in this, and just like a good support, I just want to give this for you." The Valkyrie Thrùd said and throwed cloth covered Yamato to Dante."

" Hmmm... no surprise then, I just meet one back there a couple hours ago anyway what is this thing?" Dante said and start to removed the cloth that covering the sword, and Dante can't belived his own eyes for what he seing before him the Japanese style sword or Katana that Dante very familiar with. Only one person he know posesed this sword. His only twin brother Vergil.

"This is, Yamato? How? And why? Valkyrie, you better answered me honestly how the hell you get this sword. Only my dumbass brother I remembered own this sword, and how much I like the jokes I not like this kind of joke so you better watch out the word that out from mouth of yours, or you will be sorry." Dante said both in shock and threatened Valkyrie before him. Dante also activated his Devil Trigger because his overwhelmed emotion within him.

[Devil Trigger]

Because Dante wielding Rebelion while activated DT this make the DT version is DT Rebelion. Dante's Rebellion Devil Trigger is red and black, his chin-length, snowy hair turns into a tusk-like crest, and his body physique is much more bare. His coat tails either function like his trench coat or open up to spread out (the wings leave a black spot near Dante's torso) and give him flight. He also has his coat's "Lapel" changed into white-colored ones, his feet have clawed toe-nails and gains a red, foggy aura. While in this form, Dante gains a decent boost across all his stats making this Devil Trigger the most well-rounded one.

And also because Dante carrying Yamato. that make Dante also engulfed with blue aura and mixing with Rebelion's aura. Dante's agility raise significantly by effect of Yamato.

[Valkyrie, answer me. Why the hell you have Yamato on your possessions?!] Dante said with deep and dark voice.

"Dante, please calm down. this not like you thinking, we didn't kill your brother to get that sword. Hell why we would have do something like that? we are divine emissary, judge soul is not our division." Thrùd said.

[I asked you how the hell you get Yamato?! answer that, I will not asked in third times] Dante said and threatened The Valkyrie.

"We got it when the Demon is at invasion when looking for you maybe by Mundus order, I get it from a certain Demon that's apparently the commander of that army" Thrùd said answered Dante's question with a lie.

[DT Stinger ]

Apparently, Dante didn't buy Valkyrie absolute bullshit and chose to attack the Valkyrie. By use Stinger move that which is more destructive in DT mode also, Thrùd would be blasted away by it, if she and the other sister not block it by their divine shield. Dante continue to attack by use a move named Dance Macabre.

[Dance Macabre]

A combo which quite devastating Dante unleashed a series of combo in breakneck speed, use Milion, Stab at the middle and end it with powered baseball swing. Make the three Vakiries sisters fly to the sky. Dante not stopped there, he still angry and use another move.

[Overdrive ]

Powered version of Drive move first, he charged the Rebelion with some demonic energy,when he think it's enough, then he unleashed the three devastating shockwave to single target. and the unfortunate target was pink haired Valkyrie Hildr.

thanks to divine shield, once again she can defend now the Vakiries turn to attack. The three Vakiries attacking at same time, by throwing her divine spear, and Dante try to to block it with his demonic wing from his jacket transform to the wing. but to unfortunate his wing is not strong enough to deflect the attack; as result there a hole at Dante's demonic wing because the divine spear make the way through it.

Dante groan in pain because of this and apparently down to his knee, the Vakiries was thought this an opening to strike. "Sister looks like Dante quite wounded by that attack" Orthlinde said to her other sister.

"Yes he is, let's finish this girls, remember do not kill him only disable his move we still need him." Thrùd said reminded the other. Them the Vakiries stab Dante in vital part with their sword that similar to Sparta soldier once use.

[Gaaahhh.] Dante groaned in pain again but Dante not wasted this chance, when the Valkyrie still in his vicinity with his remain power he stepped back a bit and use Yamato same manner to Vergil.

[Dimensional Slash Close]

Dante try to imitate Vergil's Judgement Cut move, but cause Dante lack of experience with Yamato make this move not clean like the original. But at least it have same effect. Also just like the fame of the sword Yamato is known as the Devil sword that even cappable to cut a space and time itself showed that fame is not for show. By manage to shattered the divine shield and wound the one of the Valkyrie and also the other Valkyrie, the youngest one Dante hit her with an upward slash with Yamato; that make her launch to air and bleeding.

"Shit! Hildr, Orthlinde. Damn you Dante..." The oldest Thrùd said in anger and also worry when she seeing her sister injured by Yamato. She quickly cover her hands with Dante's blood, then grab the Rebelion that Dante dropped. And because Dante's blood covered in her hands prevent to Rebelion back to its dormant state, and also allowed Valkyrie use the sword for for short moment of time. Then not thinking twice jammed it to his chest. as result Dante screaming in pain and gone quiet after a minute. after that his Devil Trigger is deactivated and the rest is silence.

Thrùd quickly checking to her sister, the wound is quite deep, she must back to Valhalla and take care her injured sister there. Left Dante there without make sure that he was alive or not.

XXX

after a hour since the Valkyrie went to their place to take care the injured. Akame who tried to catch up with Dante look at her surrounding forest is devastated. just like a big battle is going on around that place. "What the hell is happening here? why the forest become like a battlefield?"

Not long after that she also seing another shocked truth. she seing a stabbed figure that turns out to be Dante that stabbed with Rebelion. "Wait is that a person? ...Holy shit Dante!!!" Akame move fast as she could when she was realized the stabbed figure is Dante. "Dante, you okay?;why you ended up like this?" Akame said to comatose Dante.

Akame tried to pulled out the Rebelion, but she being rejected by the blade and shocked by a electricity that came up from the blade. And then she shattered her own clothes and wrapped the handle with it to avoid direct contact and that's work when Akame do it that sword stopped deliver rejection. Slowly Akame pull the sword out from Dante's chest. After that Dante fall to the ground unconscious, while Akame still at his side and wondering how he at this condition and she checked is Dante still alive or not. She glad Dante still breathing and she wondering again how the hell person that has his chest jammed with big sword still breathing. And she decided to not to think about it to deep. And consider Dante is very lucky person.

Akame also noticed that at Dante's hands is a sword is presented. When she observered it that sword is similar type to her Murasame. when she is about to touch the Yamato Dante gains his consciousnees

"Where am I? and why front of me presented Akame while half naked? I understand, I must be at heaven right now." Dante said just like a half awake person. And as his reward for rude word Akame slap his face to bring back Dante to reality. Ignored the fact that Dante was wounded a couple minutes ago.

"What the? is that how you treated the wounded comrade? you must check your comon senses to a local doctor " Dante said after being slapped by Akame and rubbed his face.

"I will do different thing to normal person, but since you're not like a normal person at all so the treatment is different. now care to explain to what the hell is going on? why the forest it's just like post battlefield ground? at at top of it why you ended up like that?"Akame bombard Dante with sudden question. And before Dante said a word he being cut again by Akame who said.

"I don't buy a bullshit like 'I will tell you when the time is right' "

Dante chuckle a bit and give Akame his jacket to cover her upper part of body. "Yeah, okay but first here use it. it's not decent to a girl to showed her top like that right?" Akame realized that and Her face is become red as Her eye she cover her breast then wear Dante's jacket.

Meanwhile Dante take his Rebelion and stab it to the ground then use it to lean instead the tree while recover his strength.

"Yes this maybe the right time to tell you the truth. And remember don't tell whatever that I told you to the others yet, and this up to you to belive me or not. But my story is one hundred percent true with no bullshit around it." Dante said finally willing to tell the truth about himself. "Well, I don't know why you not want the other to know but I will agree with your condition, I will not tell the other that everything that you told to me." Akame said in agreement.

"Very well, then let's begin first with fundamental one. I Dante not from this world and I the Demon Hybrid."

"Excuse me, but what the fuck?!"

* * *

**To be continued.**

Jackpot! chapter 12 it's finally here. Sorry for late updates that almost more than two weeks since last update. You guys want know the reason? Well most of of it I to carried away in laze around with nothing to do. I also stuck to idea of both story that I been write this one and the other one in Indonesian.

Note: I use Dante DMC 4 moveset at this chapter because the Rebelion move at 3 is lame to my personal opinion. I don't know about you guys out there but to me it's lame not to insult the game in general hey all the DMC game is great except the reboot ver.

And the fact of Valkyrie. When at the FGO game they showed differently when achive the ascension at first when summoning is Orthlinde show up second is Hildr and the last is Thrùd I make Thrùd the oldest because to me she has the older sister vibe this my opinion. And originally at game they refused to treat like separate individual, they more like to know as one existence that's The Valkyrie. But I make them like sisters to give each of them the character that's why.

and now let's replied the review for good poeple that I being neglected for so long.

**RedBurningDragon who review in April 24th :** **I have no word my friend you have already seing through me. well I will make they have their sweet revenge for bad guy Mundus. how they do it please looking foward for it my friend**

**Brutin 390 who review in April 23th: I don't understand your language but I already translate your review. And I answer yes for your question.**

**Micelzoid who review at May 24th : Like you said I wouldn't denied it my skill is still low and I appreciate it you being honest and saying it so. I hope I can raise my writing skills for a bit.**

**Kevin Ezequiel Solano Medal who review at June 3rd****: Like Mr Brutin I didn't understand you language but I already translate it by Google and you compliment my story and for that I shall say thank you so much.**

And that maybe enough for now see you next chapter guys.

**FantasiaWillow. **


	13. Mission 13: Manifestation of Yamato?

Disclaimer : I don't owns the both works.

Warning: OOC and Typo maybe all over the place.

Most of all I hoped you guys enjoy this story.

**Mind to R/R?**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"I Dante is not from this world, and I also a Demon hybrid. "Dante said the truth about himself that fundamental one but Akame is very not belive him about it

"Excuse me but what the fuck!? I asked you the truth, not some random fantasy that running wild in head covered with white hair of yours "

"this is it, this why I don't tell anyone about myself. most of them is not believing to what I said. And you even not thinking by logic? in front of you a man who not dead after stabed straight to the heart, and still breathing?!" Dante said and decided use logic

"Well I feel that wierd for a moment, but I decided you the most lucky person that not dead from wounds like that." Akame said nonchalantly

"What the? you think I survived because a luck? is that what you think then I immune by your Murasame sword is it? well since even I survive when my heart is destroyed so why I must afraid to some mere poison crap? Hahh... I never thought you will be so dumb. I thought you're have some intelligence inside the head of yours, but I was wrong." Dante said and put his palm at his face accompanied with desperate sigh out.

"Well yeah, I don't think so but, I just concern about your safety so I don't care about anything else."Akame said something really embarrassing with very flat face.

"Gee, thanks I really appreciate that." Dante replied hide the slightly blush on his.

"Then if you're true a Demon then you same as creature I fought before?" Akame asked.

"Hell no, they're pure blood demons. in fact they at bottom in hierarchy of demons structure or the lesser demons in specific ." Dante answered Akame's question and waving his hand as sign of disagree for Akame's statment.

"Then what the difference between you and them?" Akame asked again while arrange her hair that was blew by gentle spring wind.

"I more handsome than them." Dante said like a narcissistic person while sweep his hair back like Vergil always did, when his hair accidentally brushed down.

"Hmph, nice try but I being serious here so answer it seriously or I will test you if that you really immune to Murasame's curse poison." Akame said while flicked her Murasame out.

"Okay-okay, geez, can't handle a joke for a bit? then I shall explain it. First, I half breed my pops is full breed demon, and my mother is human. My pops is not common demon. He very famous among them the strongest warrior of underworld The Dark Knight Sparda. Also he is the Main General for Mundus soldier." Dante said.

"Wow, so who this Mundus?" asked again

"He is Demon King, the absolute ruler of Demon World and he the person my father betray." Dante said in solely tone and his bangs covered his face

"Wait, your father is General is he? Why he betray the king?" Akame asked in curiosity because in very head, Dante's father is portrayed to someone who royal and never betray anyone even she never meet him though.

Dante stood up and face the sunset, and when you see his eyes is looking to the horizon as if he could find something at other end of the world. And he face Akame with most his brightest smile he ever had. "The answer is simple, that's love. that's enough to him for abandon his position as general. In fact if he wants he cappable to be next Demon King. He proved by defeated a whole Demon army by himself. It's simply for protecting someone he love most.

"Wow, he must be very strong, and the woman he love must be lucky to be protected by strong person like him." Akame said she dreamed to be protected by someone if she could, maybe she and her sister not end up separate like this. Thanks to her ashole parent that should be protected them but they sold them to human trafficking black market instead.

"Yeah, that's true. my mother and father must be at their most happy times. But as they say there's nothing can last forever in this world. My father must face his former boss to prevent lost something that dear to him. Mundus is planning to take over Human World, in fact he is the one Mundus ordered to be a spy at there at first place. But he meet my mother and he double cross him. But Mundus is persistent bastard. Not abandon his former plan and invaded the humans. And the last Vanguard of the humanity is The Dark Knight Sparda the former Demon King General, very ironic is it?" Dante tell the tale of his father to Akame just like street story tellers who perform in side of road and Akame is just like little children who watched them and fly deeper to story.

"Cut story short he manage to defeated Mundus even sealed away for good. But Mundus too also not be called to Demon King just for show. He also manage to banish my father away. left me my mother and brother alone and vanurable, I know he have no choice to left us. Until that tragedy happen Mundus remaining demons subordinate raid on my home and kill my mother. You maybe wondering why something like that happen. The Demon is very obedient creature despite their superior figure gone, they still obey Mundus last order that's: To kill Sparda's offspring, and woman who corrupted him."

as Dante tell his story he pressed his emotion when he at part of telling his mother death and his grudge is surfacing. is very hard to him even maybe Akame realized that his eyes was changed affected with Devil Trigger.

Akame's POV.

I don't know what happen to Dante, but when he at telling the tragedy that happens to his family, but he started changes. For start the most noticeable one his eyes. his eyes is not blue as always anymore the eye that always beams the it's beauty behind Dante's weird altitude the eyes that I always like. Their become resemble to somekind reptlian, with red colored Iris on it and also strange blue aura that came out from the new sword that Dante has, the one I so curious on.

"Dante maybe we must stop at talking this," I said fully concern about his state, and also he was injured before. the regeneration ability that he had is so sick, only at a minute all his wound is just like a lies.

But Dante not listening, he keep growling instead then his trasformation is keep going, and I fill myself full with courage and grab his hands that which already transform to reptilIan kind of hand and he apparently stopped when I doing it. Then he engulfed with light and also a barrier, that make me lost my grip to Dante's hands because that barrier is make me get a distance between me and Dante. Then I heard Dante is screaming in agony and despair not so long after that Dante transform fully to something I never imagined. So scary and terefying existence Dante has become, no wonder he keep it alone without anybody knowing what is Dante's true skin. Maybe he's woried about the other poeple opinion to him, the worst is they would calling him monster.

"DEMONS, I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" I heard Dante shout in deep and dark voice. Then he shout like wild animal, but fortunately that not going for a long time, the same light and barrier is back and engulfing Dante. Then I seeing Dante is back to normal, but looks like he is unconscious again.

"Dante, Dante! are you alright? " I said quickly run to his position, I try to touch him by slapping his face not so hard but with enough force on it and Dante is still not gain his consciousnees. I have no choice to carry him by my shoulder.

Akame POV End.

XXX

Dante POV

This why I hate to talk about my past, I sometimes I lose my hand on the steer just like now. I couldn't have able to suppressed my emotion, the same event playback on my thought. Just like broken cassette that event played over and over, and this really sucks.

But this time something different happen. I standing at a room that really white all over the place, it's just when you at some Asylum for who has a mental disorder. Am I going crazy?

And also not forget to mention. There is a woman present, she is sit at a chair that used to be at garden while sip a tea, and reading a book. Her altitude is resemble to Vergil when get day off. Also when I carefully observered, this woman is wear colorfull and have a nice flower pattern Japanese robe, or Kimono. Indeed her appearance is same to woman in Japan with black long hair and black iris and she is perfect to be called Yamato Nadeshiko. The word in Japan to describe ideal woman.

Not to wait any longer I quickly greet that mysterious woman. "Hey there, can I asked you something? I not to try to flirt you or something, can you explain what kind of place is this?" This woman close the book and glaring to me. Despite being beautiful, when I was looking her eyes there's nothing there just a void and broken feeling that reflected within her. I don't know how this beautiful woman can be like that, broken heart with some bastard boyfriend who left with things like dear Jhon letter? after get caught cheating plot of course.

after a short starring contest, this woman begin speak. "You're Dante, my new master." Wait a minute master? what is that supposed to mean? why she even know my name? I am sure I never meet this woman before, and she called me master out of the blue? as much I interested with this master- servant play I don't have time for this, get out here is my top priority.

"Excuse me lady, I think we never cross to each other before, why you calling me master?" I trying to asked why the hell she remark me as her master .

"Yes, we ever meet before, as my vow to my maker Sparda to be good use to his son. And I only can be used by son of Sparda alone.

"How do you know I son of Sparda? and who are you anyway? wait a minute, you said my father make you? don't tell me you're." I asked again because I confused by her word, but when she said my pops is was her maker, that ring something on my head and she without hesitation said.

"Yes, Iam the manifestation of The Devil Sword Yamato. your twin brother sword. Vergil is my former master, now I on your possession makes you my new master Dante..."

Damn, everything start going to be crazy. Some random woman start to saying that she is the manifestation of Yamato itself but absolutely I will not blindly belive this woman statment, I need somekind of proof. "Alright then, if you actually the real manifestation of Yamato, what's your proof."

"Is this ring the bell inside your brain?" She said and summoned literally Yamato on her hands and suddenly stab me with it. Not long after I heard Vergil's voice inside my head. "Foolishness Dante, Foolishness. Might control everything and without strength you can't protect anything, let alone yourself" Then Vergil's voice gone when she pulled Yamato out from my gut, what is that? an illusion?

"That's not an illusion, that the real thing, the piece of Vergil's and my memories when he stabbed you with me at top of Temen Ni Gru tower."

Temen Ni Gru, she know that place. Only me, father, Vergil and probably Mundus know that tower. And even if she was a demon that's no way the powerful Demon here right now she looks like has an intelligence Mundus still not have power to summon powerful demons especially the one who had an intelligence.

"Well then, Yamato care to explain where I am right now?" I asked to her and join her sit at opposite chair.

"I dragged your soul to inside me. In other word you at inside my sword form, my domain space." She explain with her poker face still on.

"What your purpose to do that?" I asked her in confusion. Why the hell the Yamato dragged me to inside. And after I asked that, she standing and pointed Yamato to my throat. Seriously? the Yamato manifestation pointed me with Yamato I ever seing this on social media once this a Yo Dawgs thing. Then she said with cold tone.

"Stand Dante, face me and make me acknowledge you as my new master, you indeed strong more stronger than Vergil. And I want fight you are you accept my challenge?"

I never imagined to face a manifestation of Devil Arms before, but well I ever face Cerberus and the other before this just exact opposite of it. Yeah let's imagine it like I get Yamato just like the other Devil Arms. Let's face it and pretend that she is the Devil from of Yamato. And anyway since she asked me like a warrior let's face her like a warrior too and even fight against woman is out at warrior manner, but she asked first and if I refuse that will be shame I certain that she has some trick at her sleeve and that enough to make her sure to able toe to toe against me. And anyway she said I was her master isn't she? why she challenge me for acknowledgement? Damn, not only Vergil that so eager to fight me even his Devil Arms too, can anything will get worse? Nah, I not think so let's we start this party.

"Since when I Dante ever refuse the invitation to dance when that invitation is also fill my requirements so Yamato, Bring it on..."

**"This place shall be your grave Dante..."**

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! chapter 13 it's here late updates again! crap I hate my brain so much where are the imagination when I need them?

I sorry because the chapter is shorter than usual I already racked my brain and unfortunately no imagination came out it seems. Anyway I got this manifestation idea from Bleach anime, you know when he meet his Zanpakutou the Zangetsu at his inner realm? if you don't know I recommend you watch Bleach first. And that will very absurd, cause nobody at 90s generation who don't know the Bleach anime. What are they cave man?

I also portrayed the manifestation of Yamato in a woman because I more like it if it's woman, and also I have a hard time at describe her I can only said she quite tall around 160 cm tall long black hair at waist level and her eye color is black as onyx and have good proportion of face wear a black Kimono with Sakura flower petal on it at first I want her use a Japanese light armor for woman's but I decided on Kimono instead. She is really is a Yamato Nadeshiko if I want cut it short.

Wish me luck I will do my best at describe Dante's battle against the manifestation of Yamato next chap. But don't get your hopes to highs okay I sucks on this but I want to be better at this too and writing in general.

Note: I also planning to make the manifestation of Rebelion also show up, but I bit stuck at idea how I described her appearance. So if you guys has the idea how she must be look like don't hesitate put it on review section I maybe can use it a bit or whole of you guys idea.

Now let's replied the review from kind poeple that review this story.

**RedBurningDragon :** At first actually I feel bad to make them the next Dante's target and make them toying with their lives, belive or not they already reached last Ascension on my FGO games. But who cares right? because they good at looks strong in physically and strong willed too that make me want them to hopelessly knelt to Dante and beg for mercy too. Shit Am I a sadist?

Well maybe that's enough, see you at next chapter...

**FantasiaWillow**.


	14. Mission14: Defeat Yamato

Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill and DMC is owned by their owner.

Note: Thanks to my friend **Yuri Lover Zero** for the naming idea for the manifestation of Yamato I decided to use that idea. And I really grateful for your help.

As always please watch out for any OOC and some Typo.

**Enjoy**

* * *

"This shall be your grave, Dante..." Alter Yamato said and pointed her sword to Dante.

"Iam sorry Yamato, even if you my brother's Devil Arms I chose myself when and where I died, so I must refuse that offer because I not done living yet. But I want see how you tried it though ...? What the? where the hell my Rebelion? I can't find it anywhere." Dante try replied it with style but panicking in instant when he can't found his beloved sword one and only Rebelion.

"This realm is in my domain, I can't let Rebelion our anyone else to disturb this. But defeated you when you not wielding any weapon, that's no honor on it, beat the unarmed man is also not my style. very well then I had no choice, Dante catch this..." Alter Yamato throw her sword to Dante, and she make another version of Yamato on her hands. "Use that and fight me fair and square."

"Actually I not that good at use this, but everything comes to practice right? now, how Vergil use this sword once again?" Dante said while inspecting Yamato that he got from Alter Yamato.

"And anyway can I call you by diffrent name? calling you Yamato is quite wierd when I also wield this sword."

"Hmm... you got a point, well how about Alter Yamato, since I was different from and has a personality too," she answered.

"Hmm... that's still too long and seems sucks, how Aoyama sounds? quite nice right? since you're take a from as Japanese woman so I think your name at least have a Japanese aesthetic too." Dante said suggested a name because he thinks that Alter Yamato name is sucks.

"Suit yourself, I dont care how you calling me..." She said and quickly dashed to Dante and flicked her sword then make a vertical slash.

"You're Aoyama then, you know this the second time I give a name to someone after that annoying girl Lady, and as always you bold like Vergil, why you don't attacked me from behind? you shall have better opportunity if you do that." Said Dante after he deflected the attack by swiped Yamato same way to Aoyama's way of attacking without even draw the sword. The effect of collision beetwen two sword make Aoyama thrown back to her former position.

"Still you're underestimated me aren't you? you think my lack in experience with Japanese style sword make me easy target? " Dante added while asked a question.

"No, I'm not underestimated you Dante, I just checking the water that's all, I not that dumb to underestimate person who make my former master face his downfall after all. And you think I will attack you with cheap tactic like that, Iam Yamato the dark forged blade my pride not allowed to do such a thing.

"Hmph, your prideful act just like my brothers. I think I will reforged you when you In my possession, the sword with too much pride such as you sometimes pain in ass."

Aoyama didn't replied Dante's statment, instead she draw her sword and readied again for another attack. By strengthen her stance. With her eagle like sight she watched carefully every Dante's possibly next move.

Seeing his opponent not replied him, Dante thought everything will goes wrong and serious. thus Dante not say anything and also make himself ready for everything.

Dante make his stance to Iaido style, flicked his sword. After quite few of time, the Devil hunter and Manifestation of Devil Arms watching carefully to each other, Dante decided to make the first move. By kicking the chair to Aoyama's direction, then she anticipated the impact by evade to other side by side rolling. But by super speed Dante already on Aoyama's path and almost do a fatal blow, but deflected by her sword scabbard.

By the sword at her other hand, she spin her body and make a vertical slash that has enough force to make Dante retreat. But she not stopped there, she also throw the scabbard straight to Dante's gut and that strike is a bullseye, make Dante fly back a few meters because the impact.

When Dante fell to the ground face first, his suffering is not ended there. While Dante covered by dust and grunting from pain that cause by the impact, Aoyama send a summoned sword and stabbed right at Dante's body, and again Dante feel pain cause of that.

Dante slowly stand up, and try pulling out the summoned sword, but Aoyama already teleport to Dante's location use Air trick move, and without wasting anymore time she preform a move.

Start with two hit with Yamato when still on its scabbard, then she draw Yamato make a double slash move up and down then step foward and finish it with a 45 degree diagonal powered slash.

[Yamato Combo A]

Dante not anticipated this move, make him not have another choice than embrace that combo hope for some opening. While Dante at the air because the impact from last combo ignore the fact that his chest is bleeding cause that attack instead Dante in focus concentrated his demonic energy try to imagine how Vergil do a range attack. Because he's got nothing except the shard of Yamato that he got in other words he also lost the Ebony and Ivory that make his range attack choice is disabled right now.

But it's not Dante if he couldn't get out from this dire situation. within 2 minutes Dante able to figure it out how the summoned sword works. Then he send out three of summoned swords to his opponent direction.

Aoyama not stand still just like a dumb person, she quickly slash down the summoned sword that Dante send to her.

And when she focused at destroying the summoned sword Dante jumping quite high to the air and perform a double jump use.

Air Hike.

Then he sent another summoned sword a pair summoned sword twelve pieces is set, each Dante's side six summoned sword is ready and launch to Aoyama's direction.

[Blistering sword]

Aoyama not expecting this, she also try to unleashed the same move, but she not have enough time to summon the needed quantity of summoned swords to deflected Dante's attack.

That make her body stabbed by about six summoned swords then she knelt down, and Dante use Yamato air trick to teleport. Then he use a Helm breaker move and successfuly cuts one of Aoyama's hand. Instead of blood a blue smoke came out from decapitated hand. Then Dante impaled by Yamato that Aoyama stabbed to him right after Dante cuts her hand.

"Crap... not only by Rebelion, now Yamato also take place at my heart. Goddammit..."Dante said while grunting from pain. And then he pull out the sword then he gives it back to Aoyama.

"Well, are you give up or you will still be a stubborn bastard that pain in the ass?" Dante asked, and Aoyama stood up and grab her sword. "No until I fall apart piece to pieces." Aoyama replied.

"Pain in the ass then." After said that Dante was sidestepped to back for a bit, still in Iaido style he unleashed his version of legendary move that originally Vergil's.

[Dimensional Slash Close]

"The failed version of judgement cut move that I try to imitate form that dumbass, but still I proud for the result that's okay for the first timer like me, do you agree?" Dante said while Aoyama embrace that move cause her has some slash mark all over her body and like before instead of blood three was a smoke came out from her wound. After suffered a quite damage she stand up and said.

"You called that judgement cut? I show you how the original works." After saying that Aoyama step back and concentrate her power and this maybe make her final move.

[Judgement Cut End]

She sends a multiple sphere filled with slashes at Dante's direction at least there was ten spheres after Dante's ass. And despite losing one of her arms she capable to mantain the stability of the attack. And Dante do whatever he got to avoid being caught on the crossfire, by doing side roll evading and such even he used Royal Guard to absorb the damage.

But because he doing it in hurry, that make his Royal Guard isn't guard all attack perfectly. He still suffer the damage from at least five sphere balls filled with slashes make him bleed more blood. Then Dante make a desperate move, he decided to run at Aoyama's direction and try to shut her up use Royal Guard Release move or either use this attack that still after him.

Aoyama decided to face one of those possibilities, because she not longer has any power left within her and Dante also realized this, that move is absorbed her demonic energy too much. "Let's end this..." Said Dante and use Royal Guard counter move.

[Royal Guard: Release]

Dante meant to do a full counter with all attacks he already receive from Aoyama, even that guard is not perfect Royal Guard that always be. It supposed be andak lead to fatal blow upon his enemy. But Dante make a huge mistake at the end, he didn't do that move instead he kicks that woman body, and make that woman bounce back for a few meters. And Dante get the worst caught by the rest of a multiple slashes from Judgment cut move.

Of course that damage was to much for Dante, not count he already drain his energy when he fight with Valkyrie. Now he get caught by attack from Devil Arms that cappable tear him piece to pieces. That make Dante down with his face kiss the ground first, not only weakened but also drenched with blood.

"Son of Sparda, in the end you're the one who naive and underestimated me. If only you did your last move earlier and not give any mercy to me by kicked me away; you must be the winner of this duel. But you not do that, why? cause you naive little shit! You must be think that because I take from as human you have somekind empathy to me, the feeling to spare my fragile woman's body. Huh, Bullshit! now look at you. You're weak and bath with your own blood because your own stupidity and that perfectly backfired to you, serve you right! Don't you ever forget Iam Yamato, one of best sword that Sparda himself ever created and you dare disrespect me this would happens." Aoyama said and give Dante lot of insults while herself also heavily wounded, she has a hole at her body at place Dante was kick her, and her decapitated arms not heals or regrow either. Usually when she at prime condition, her wound will immediately heals away. But because her original from was shattered when Vergil's defeat to Mundus. Also she was reassembled with rough method by Mundus make her more fragile, she only receive a little bit of demonic energy when Dante use her when fight the Valkyrie, that's why she can hold until now and even able make Dante wounded. But this already her limit, she even barely mantain her existence only to cursing at Dante, and not long after that her sword is vanished from her hands.

Suddenly the wounded Dante is stand up, and hugging Aoyama and not letting her go as if when he let her go she will disappear. "Iam not underestimated or look down upon you Aoyama, the reason why me don't do that move is because I seing you suffering on something. I not want to make you suffer any longer, that's why I end this dumb duel." Dante said and raise his Yamato, the he put the tip at Aoyama's back and stabbed though from her back even also Pierce through deep down to his heart because he doing it while he still hug that Devil Arms manifestation.

"You, and I, become one..."

After that Aoyama slowly faded away, and said that even make her voice echoing dramatically at the air. "I know you will able to defeat me by your own unique way Dante I not stand a chance against you. I also glad you're my master after Vergil, now please take care of me and I promised to you I will lend you my power Son of Sparda."

"Meet too Yamato, I in your care now..."

After said that with also melancholy tone Dante was try pulling out the sword from his heart. But before he able to do that his vision is changed. He no longer at Aoyama's realm, but he at foregin but yet so familiar place the underworld.

XXX

Underworld The Room Of Fallen One.

"Where the hell Iam? what is this place?" Dante said and wandering around, then he saw Vergil came from above.

"What the? Vergil!? where did he came from, from above?" Dante said really not have any idea why this shit happens. When he try to approached Vergil try to touch him but he couldn't his hand just make way through to Vergil's body, like Danny Phantom thing.

"What the meaning of this why I can't touch Vergil? where the hell is this anyway? can anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?!" Said Dante still dumbfounded while not have clue at all about the events that going on arround him one after another and almost shredded his cool.

"My pleasure to meet with Prince of Darkness himself." Vergil said cut Dante's question and completely ignored him as if Dante is not there. And not long after that the black entity with three red eyes glowing showed up before both Dante and Vergil.

"Prince of Darkness? do you mean Mundus? that thing is Mundus?! wait a minute, but I thought Mundus was sealed away by father. Why the hell he show up here? at place so similar to Underworld. That's mean Mundus seal already weakened when after I defeat Vergil, and also means this event is post Temen Ni Gru incident. that's makes senses why he came from above. Is that means I let my brother face the nightmare of his and mine alone? what kind of brother Iam..."

"Even if I already lose to Dante, I don't care... and if my father ever fight you and win well so I am. Prepare yourself Prince Of Darkness to face your own demise..." Vergil said and proudly charge to Mundus who not at full power recovery yet. But things same to Vergil he was not at his prime condition either after his defeat by Dante and the unfortunate fate already settled on Vergil.

For next couple of minutes, after that Dante must see for himself at front seat. That how exactly his only brother go to his downfall, humiliated and defeated by his and Dante's most hated being that ever lived in planet. "Vergil stop, you not have a chance against him..." Dante said desperately after seing his brother get beaten into pulp get wounded all over the body, Dante even try to do something by also attacking Mundus. Shame all of that is useless this not originally his place anyway.

"What the hell is this!? please... stop I can't take it anymore... anyone, help me... Father... Mother, anyone..." Again Dante said really desperate, hoped all of this stopped whatever it costs. Then Dante shocked by lower half of broken Yamato that which fell right at front his face while he still fell down at the ground hopelessly. And in few second as if a flashbang has being cooked at front his face Dante being blinded by a sudden light. Then not longer after that he return to Aoyama's realm.

"You, what the hell was that!?" Dante asked with angry voice when he seing Aoyama the manifestation of Yamato who he named that way so selfishly is appear at front of him naturally and in one piece without any wounds at all.

"That's the fragment of memory of mine that safely secured and not broken when I nearly destroyed and also the memory playback at the time when Vergil face his downfall. And that's freaking real events"

"What the hell... so he already..." Dante said and covered his face with her palm.

"I know you have so much question at your head right now, but I will tell you the one certain thing. As long I remember and recording of the memory fragment that only left maybe Vergil already dead." Even after heard the shocking news Dante still not move form his position; still sit there on white ground without saying any word.

"So all of that is my fault isn't?"

"No Dante, that's happened because his own stupidity and his ridiculously high pride. you have nothing to do with all of fiasco that happened upon Vergil, if he honestly following your word that day to give up for obsessed with power bullshit then come with you to human world. Maybe his downfall will far form reality. But done it's done, that unwise if always tied up by something in the past am I right?" Aoyama said denied Dante's statment that is his fault to make Vergil face so much horrible things.

"Yeah... you're right, if he already dead so be it. I must move on..."

"That's true, anyway the angst stuff really not suit you at all Dante if you must grief and mourning to Vergil's unfortunate fate let me advise you, use that power of yours to take Mundus down..."

"Hmph, more easily to say than done. And Aoyama I think you're somekind wiser than you look, why Vergil don't take some advice from you." Dante scoffed and also joke, he slowly regain his composure after his sadness.

"So you think he would listen to anything I probably said to him? don't be ridiculous, you more knew him than I am." Aoyama said also with joking tone

"Even now you can joke, whew is my cheerful spirit affect you already. Vergil take someone advice sincerely? honestly. I think I will see that when the world at brink of destruction." Dante said and try to hold his laugh.

"Shut up and anyway Dante, I really want to talking with you longer than eternity, but sadly I must return you to your body now..." Aoyama said with sad face clearly she still want to talk with Dante more longer. But she can't, Dante must back to his body if not he will be reconsidered dead and anybody will buried his vacant body.

"Well if it's already time up, that nothing I can do about it. And I rely on you to take me back to body of mine cause you are the one who pull me out..." Dante said and quickly standing at Aoyama's level.

Then she touch Dante's chest and her hand is also glowing when she doing that. Slowly Dante begin to dissappear and the unknown realm around him also crumbling down. "Good bye Dante Son of Sparda, I hoped I can see you again another time..."

XXX

Real World.

Dante opened his eyes and he realize that he back to real world. To be precise he at a bed in the room at Night Raid hideout. Dante move his body slowly and he feel that his body is so stiff. "What the hell? why my body is so damn stiff" Dante said then suddenly the door at his room is opened. And Akame show up from the other side. "You finally wake up... Are you okay? nothing wrong?" Akame said woried to Dante's condition.

"Iam alright, you not have to wory about me..."Dante replied like nothing to worry about.

"Why you able to relax at your condition like that, you didn't know how I been woried to you this whole time you unconscious a week straight and you tell me not to worry?!" Akame said while give him a Stern look.

"Wow-wow, relax okay? don't give me that look like a killer please. You must kind to someone who recently regain their consciousness. Anyway do you see something wierd to me? You know what I mean right?" Dante said and leaned himself to head oF the bed.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked in confusion about Dante's question but looks like she lied about it and know exactly what Dante was meant.

"Please, don't play dumb with me. You're seen it don't you? my demonic transformation; you not need to lie with me Akame, I fully understand if you disgust the other form of me I understand anybody would considering me a monster or something." Dante said with cold tone, and that quickly denied by Akame while grab Dante's hands. "No, I don't consider you monster or anything, you're one of my friend you precious to me..."

"..." Dante speechless toward Akame's altitude and kind words, for years now no one ever said to him something like that beside his mother, then suddenly Leone barge in to the room make those two surprised, then Leone also make weird assumption too this condition.

"What is this love confession? what a flashy display. But can you do that somewhere else please, Iam afraid what happened next is something that begin with S and ended with word of X if you doing it on bed like that, because there the comon and mostly place to do it."

"What!? no, we not gonna doing something like that, I just you know..." Akame said while flustered because she fully understand about what Leone's mean and desperately hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, you mean Sex? worry not, we not doing that now maybe in-" Dante didn't finish his word, because he already being slapped so hard in the face. That slap is so hard even make Dante fall from the bed and kiss the wooden floor face first.

"Jerk...!" Akame said and give Dante another killer look, then she leave that room. While Dante still grunting on the floor. "That dumbaas, a moment ago she said she was worry about me and second later she bitch slapped me? What the hell?!" Dante said while complained about Akame slapped him on the face, and now a red hand mark printed on Dante's cheek. "hahaha, if I must say that's your fault Dante to teased Akame like that, and that hand print is quite nice you know." Leone said while make a fun at Dante.

"Shut up, by the way, anything new since I lost my consciousnes until now? you know I just want keep catch up with things." Dante asked to Leone about any event that possibly happened when he fainted. "Hmm... only thing happened until now only Tatsumi's kidnapping incident, and belive me that Esdeath who doing that when he was wins the matrial arts tournament a week ago. And when he about to received the rewards; she out of the blue put some collar at Tatsumi's neck then knock him up. Seriously me and Lubbock who watched his performance until that kidnapping was left in confusion to that event. Then when we back to HQ to reporting that to Akame cause she substitute of boss that time, and we found another shocking incident that Akame is walking to HQ while carrying the unconscious you on her shoulder. Not to mention her clothes is tattered and she was wearing your jacket that time." Leone said explained everything.

"Okay, put mine aside why the hell Tatsumi get kidnap, and you say by Esdeath. What's her point to do that? or he is being found out for being Night Raid?" Dante asked while in confusion.

"I don't know man, that's the part I also confuse with and about he being found out or not me and Lubbock assume is 50: 50 chance . By the way, why you ended fuck up like that man? that's first time me ever see you ended up like that. Is you fought with some really strong intruder and you get gang up then fainted?" Leone asked to Dante why he found fainted by Akame.

_"Leone didn't asked about wierd transformation or something like demonic issues. looks like Akame not tell them yet." _Dante thought. And Leone seeing his speaking partner is in silence make her get annoyed. "Hello! someone is talking with you here, and you ignored them?!"

"Ah, sorry I just have something on my head for a bit, and yeah that almost true they're not intruders but maybe you can say they're my acquaintance. Then something go to wrong way and we fight each other then the next part you already knew it" Dante said explained so carelessly. And left Leone dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I still don't get it are you involved on something?"

"Listen here, I can't tell the details right now, but I will give you their face sketch. If you ever eccounter with them in the future I advise you to get the fuck out and don't ever think you can match them that's only a wet dream. Now of you excuse me I have a little business at the kitchen the fridge to be precise." Dante said and make his way to the kitchen left Leone behind. And Leone who still don't get to what Dante's mean and she feel Dante not only hiding something but also make a fun to her. "Dante wait, do you mean I weak to fight fair and square to whoever this asshole that beat your ass!? hey Dante! came back here you!" Leone shouted really loud and Dante decided to cover his ear and not changed his destination he keep going to the kitchen.

XXX

One hour later.

"Okay, I already heard from Leone that kid Tatsumi is being kidnapped so what you gonna do temp boss?" Dante asked in the dining room after he gets some food. Then Akame is explained her plan.

"I think that unwise if we storm through the castle. As we know the castle is full of traps and strong poeple in there so I think how about we patrolling around the border? I hoped he would back safely if not then that is his end, and the length of time is how about three days because this already a week since he being caught, of course we must conceal our presence especially the one who the face is already been known and always prioritize your guys own safety."

"Well then let's chop - chop and get this done and I aggree on this plan..." Dante agree nonchalantly and Akame pull his jacket neck collar and make him sit back down. "Wait Dante I not yet heard anyone else's opinion what do you guys think?"

"I agree to that plan..." Answered all Leone, Lubbock and also Mine all together.

"Oh, I also forget to tell something to you guys. Listen I have something to say..." Dante said and take out some paper from his pocket and that turn out to be a face sketch and put it on the table.

"Now as you all can see, there's a woman's pictures. And these woman not ordinary woman they're the acquaintance of mine. And the one who responsible for lost of my consciousness a weeks ago. something goes wrong when I was talking to them that day and maybe they still after my head so please if you ever eccounter with them while patrol at border. Get out there ASAP or at least go to my position; never to think about face them even you have nine lives. they're will emptying your nine lives with no doubt do everyone understand?" Dante explained genuinely and make sure everyone there understand to what he said.

"Who are they Dante?" Akame asked.

"Ehhh! you are there when Dante fought them are you Akame? why do you asked who they are?"Mine asked in confusion she consider Akame already knew cause Akame found Dante fainted.

"No I don't I only found him fainted on the ground, after I was back from recon mission. I not see anyone else when that time." Akame said

"Huh! Maybe they are your fling right Dante? that's why they after you, because you responsible for their baby or something " Lubbock said selfishly make a conclusion.

"Is that right?! Y-you doing it with these women?! Dante!?" Akame said and jump to Dante and almost draw her Murasame. Meanwhile Dante raising his hand as act of defense and try to state his innocent. "No, I not do anything! That's only this perverted kid bullshit. so please calm down kay?"

After everything calm down and also Lubbock has been punished because babbling nonsense Dante said. "So from the right her name is Orthlinde, the middle one is Hildr, and the last is Thrùd. Their face characteristics is almost same and they also had a feather that reassemble to a bunny ears at their heads. And also the difference beetwen them only their hair style and hair color. Orthlinde is has a short black and use white hodie make from a smooth silk, and this hodie hide her feather. Hildr has long pink hair and Thrùd is has a gold blond hair color. Oh yeah I forgot to mention their clothes is same to each other and they sometimes called themselves Valkyrie." Dante explained the rough draft of the appearance of the Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie? what a wierd name..." Mine said and leaned her back to the chair.

"I think these woman is quite pretty, i will have fun..." Lubbock said while panting like a wierdo.

"Seriously guys, please this a real thing and you the perverted one right there keep dreaming and hold that dream really tight as if you dead tomorrow. iam really sure if these woman came back and they still have same mood at meet with you in any circumstances. I guarantee you will join the fallen one to afterlife." Dante said desperately. And after few jokes and argument, that meeting is over.

As the plan the Night Raid spread to every border, hope find the lost Tatsumi. Then at a nice mid day when Dante take detour at border he seing somthing mobe really fast and that turn out to be incursio. Only one man have that Teigu no other than Tatsumi. Then Dante also foumd out that he is being chase by something. Not a Danger Beast, that a Teigu Grand Chariot.

Dante throw his Rebelion to the sky, and by his perfect marksmanship he hit bullseye to Tatsumi's chaser. And as always that Rebelion is superior that that teigu armour, that impact between Rebelion at that armour make a quite damage. Enough to make both Tatsumi and the wielder of Grand Chariot, Wave surprised.

_"That Sword, is Dante's thank god he's save me..."_ Tatsumi thought in relief. In other hand not so good to Wave.

_"What the hell was that?! Sword? How the hell that sword can severe my Grand Chariot... I see that Teigu that means whoever asshole who attacking me is also Night Raid." _Wave thought then not long after that Dante show himself and gesturing Tatsumi to get the fuck out without another unesecary babbling. And Tatsumi following that obediently. Of course Wave not let that happened, but Dante is on his way.

"Who are you? Are you one of the Night Raid?"

"Before asking someone else identity you should tell yours first." Dante replied with laid back gesture.

"My name is Wave the Capital special forces The Jeagers. If you stand in my way to capture the rebels i will punish you here by death"

"Wave huh? What's your group name again, Jeagers? You guys band or something? And no offense but you smell like a fish and that kind of you know..."

"Ahhh! Shit! I knew it I that stinks goddammit.. that Tatsumi is lied to me." Wave said panicked. And Dante try so hard to hold his laugh.

"Damn you! You are make fun of me arent you? Now I shall asked you again, are you Night Raid?" Wave said try to regain his own pride.

"Who knows? if you wanna know then find out by yourself fish boy..." Dante said and draw Yamato from his waist.

"I like this challenge..." Wave said while readied his weapon.

"Well kid Let's rock!"

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! chapter 14 its finaly here. And as I mentioned before The manifestation of Yamato is named Aoyama thanks to one of my reviewers **Yuri Lover Zero **for the idea seriously I stuck up at that naming problem for the goddamn one week and that's why the action scene is not good enough. And I suck on that from the start anyway. So sory for you guys who expected the battle will be good.

Maybe that enough for now, so see you at the next chapter.

**FantasiaWillow **


	15. Mission 15: Hideout is under attack!

Watch out for OOC and typo.

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Alright, fish boy let's rock!"

After said that, Dante readied his stance with Yamato then he unleashed.

[Dimensional Slash Far]

Like always after Dante done this move a big slashes is appeared few meters front of Dante's position. Wave who not ready and also not familiar with this move had no choice other than embrace that move he confident to the Grand Chariot defence force, but he has a feeling to avoid that attack, and so he was able to manage to avoid the fatal damage. As result Dante's attack make his arm guard at the armour shattered.

"Holy crap! what was that!? lucky me to follow my instinct if not I was done." Wave thought feel grateful to his own decision.

"Kid I appreciate if you sit still and dead, but you make this more difficult..." Dante said while shrugged his hair. Wave replied with his usual smile toward Dante's bored expression and said. "Well dead is not my option, and I have a feeling that you will be outstanding opponent."

"Finally someone with good eyes, your band Jeagers the highest rank is someone named Esdeath right? Please do me a favor and send my regards to her." Dante said and also smiled.

"Oh you know our captain? Well I will do you favor, after I chop your head off. And we not a band but a special police force." Wave said and dashed foward to Dante's position and try to thrust him with his spear like weapon. in other side Dante not doing anything significant except he was yawning as sign of his boredom. Then Dante is side stepped casually to evade the attack,like no effort Wave already knew that will happened. And that makes him swiped his spear vertically. Surprise surprise, Dante is jumping to avoid that attack too, Wave make a desperate move and thrust him when he on the air without any room or possibility to evade because no human can dash in air.

How unfortunate of you Wave, the person who is front of you right now is not ordinary human, he can do the impossible. Dante who is jumping suddenly teleported and duck at below Wave's spear. Wave couldn't belive his own eyes and about to bash his spear to the ground to hit Dante, but he's to late Dante already move foward and grabbed the center of gravity on the spear that Wave hold.

[Royal Guard : Release]

Dante unleashed the move that he hesitate to use when he was at the Yamato realm earlier, he released the force that he already absorb form Royal Guard barier from his palm to his opponent body. And that force is so strong, strong enough to make Wave's Grand Chariot meet its limit and disabled. "What the hell was that!? who is this guy? why he's so strong? he able to defeat me only with one attack, what a man..." Wave thought when he feels all pain that flowing through his body like a crazy shitstrom.

"You call yourself a special police force? Huh! what a joke, the 60 years old garbage man who always take garbage at front of my shop is can do better than you. Right now I don't have a mood to kill someone so I spare your life this time, and please use this opportunity wisely and get the hell out here ASAP cause I have no time to waste by play with some fisherman." Dante said after put some sarcastic remark he walk away from Wave.

"Please let me at least know your name, who are you?" Wave hopelessly asked after hold Dante with grab his jacket coattails.

"Dante, my name is Dante better remember that name fisherman." Dante replied and continue to walk away.

XXX

"Hey kid, you good?" Dante asked to exhausted Tatsumi.

"Never be this great before..." Tatsumi replied while sit at rocky river and panting like a fat man who finish full marathon in goddamn summer day.

"No need to act tough, come we should back the rest is woried about you." Dante said and grab Tatsumi to walk with him back to hideout.

After Dante was find Tatsumi and meet with the other they immediately back to hideout. Because since their objective is done and that's a bad idea to wandering around at the border, everything is gonna be ugly if Capital army or anyone else seing them especially who have their face at wanted poster.

XXX

Unconscious Wave us gained his consciousness in a hour after, he hopelessly try to back to Capital. Despite all his wound, he himself is wondering what kind Teigu or technique this Dante used. Because when he observered a slash wound is all over his body especially at his back. "Is this Dante use some matrial arts? cause I seeing he not used any weapon back there, even yes he has one at his back and his waist." Wave said to himself while slowly walking by supported by his sword.

Next morning when he reported to his boss Esdeath, she was furious. "Not only you have lost Tatsumi cause lack of awareness you let go the one of Night Raid member run away you've some nerves aren't you?!" Esdeath said really pissed with the report.

"P-please, captain I've reason for this. Me Wave fully aware to the mistake..." Wave said hopelessly while being tortured by Esdeath by some torture in Japan named Ishidaki or Soroban- zeme.

"Ohhh... let's heard them then, of course after another rock yes? Kurome, another rock..." Esdeath comanded Kurome to add another pile of rock to hurt Wave as his punishment, and that girl is do it like that was nothing, and he scream on agony for that."

"U-uh captain are you familiar with someone named Dante?" Wave asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"When I was after the Night Raid member, he was on my way and make me fail and he said he knew you and send you a regard. That was he said to me before he beat me up." Wave answered.

"Describe this person." Esdeath commanded again. Then as the command he began to describe Dante from head to toes, Esdeath commanded Kurome to untie Wave and remove a pile of rock from his lap afterwards. "I forgive you this time cause you faced with Dante I understand you have a hard time against him. He not ordinary person after all.

""What so special to this person Captain, looks like you value this person. so high." Seryuu asked in confusion.

"I don't know I'm not sure myself, just like I meet with Tatsumi. The difference is in Tatsumi's case my heart is falling for him. In Dante's case my blood and instinct who told me I'm feel that Dante is the one who able to make me taste defeats. Well since my blood and instinct never lied to me so I certain of it."

As soon after Esdeath was said this entire Jeagers fall in shock and also cautious with this Dante case this a rare thing to their sadistic Captain to acknowledge someone to this state.

"Well I only wants to say if you guys ever encountered with Dante just be carefull that's all, ahhh... how shame if man like him at Night Raid it doesn't matter if will try to convince him once again along with Tatsumi. " Esdeath said dismissed matters so easily.

"Dante the ultimate evil that even captain couldn't handled herself. I must destroy him for the sake of justice. " Seryuu thought with her usual twisted comon senses.

"Anyway Wave, how good this Dante guy actuality?" Kurome asked with her usual poker face.

"I don't know, he beat me so easy and quick so I'm not have much time to observed him. Just his move is so in human are you ever see human who dashed at the air as if they teleported? that's how he moves around and his reflexes is sick too. And not mention his weapons I see them only a glance but I feel that's weapon since somehow alive."

"Is that so, maybe captain is true he will be interesting opponent after my onee-chan..." Kurome said with evilly grin on her face.

XXX

Night Raid Hideout.

"So, what the hell happened Tatsumi?" Dante said while eat a strawberry sundaes at hideout dining room and that still unknown how he get those strawberry sundaes.

"I don't know, first I saw that Esdeath person back at tournament arena. I thought she gonna give me the winer prize but instead I been given a colar, then the next thing I have been neutralized by one hit. Then when I get my consciousnes back I somehow ended up at the castle and the worst at Esdeath's room..."

"Wow boy, somebody finaly get laid and being a man aren't we? tell me is that your first time? the method somekind rough and such but since you have a masochist vibe so maybe that's okay importantly you finally popped your cherry congrats..." Dante said in teased tone.

What? it's not like that, you know something like that should be done with two person who love each other. That's a sacred commitment man." Tatsumi denies it and said something like virgin would said ands make Dante had huge sigh for express his dissatisfaction.

"Here we go again, virgin's excuses for their cowardness, to even do something when the time is come, you like rom-com protagonist asshole that which I ever saw on TV once. Come on bro, throw that bullshit and be a man when the next chance come trust me chance like that would never come for third times. even for a second that rare event take my advice seriously got it?" Dante explained so long with hope Tatsumi would understand. But his brainwashing attempt is being disturbed by Akame who enter the dining room and hit Dante with frying pan.

"Dont make this playboy Jerk who have somekind unhealthy addiction towards pizza brainwashed you Tatsumi, you can ignore everything this dumb was just said..." Akame said with motionless expression of her.

"Brainwashing? what the hell that far from the truth, and speaking about unhealthy habits I don't wanna hear it from somebody who eat tons of meat like no tomorrow. me just guide this Virgin lost soul who maybe commit a crime, because do anything when he got opportunity to be able alone with a quite beautiful woman, you know this job is dangerous one what if this kid is lost his lives without ever had pop his cherry even once? that would be shame at least for a man... And according my policy when the two being who opposed sex lock up in same room the next thing they should do is none other than sex..." Dante said his word in some way kind motivating because he said it with his heart. But the content of his speech is not move away from inappropriate things. This pissed Akame off.

"Oh, is that so? if your policy is something indecent like that I would test it if you feel brave to jump me..." Akame said while move closer to Dante and challenge him at same time.

"Is that some invitation? is okay to me to accept? I not trying to brag but most of woman who sleep with me is unable said anything expect moaning and keep shout my name over and over. I curious what a beautiful voice that would come from the mouth of yours..." Dante answered Akame's challenge and also move closer to Akame, and also he make his height same as Akame. Akame is about to go further if don't be disturbed by Leone and the others Lubbock and Mine.

"Well how much me so eager to see how this quarrel turns out but we should stop this now because looks like Tatsumi had ano important Intel regarded enemy. Do you agree temp boss." Leone said with her usual grin on her face.

"Fine... let's hear it," Akame said and withdraw from ridiculous fighting and argue with Dante. He also withdraw as well back to sit at his previous seat.

"When I was with Esdeath I being introduced with a special forces that at direct order to her named Jeagers, they are Teigu users and I hard to say and calculated their strength is same as us. their name is. Wave, with the armour Teigu like Incursio of mine in fact incursio is the prototype of that Teigu so maybe he is stronger than mine. And then the mad scientist Dr Stylish, Ubiquitous Seryuu-" When Tatsumi mention this name Mine hit the table hard and make an audible sound from the table as sign of her shock.

"Ubiquitous Seryuu you said?! Are you sure Tatsumi that's asshole is who-" Mine couldn't finish her word because Tatsumi cut her of. "I know she is the one who killed Shelee, but like Aniki said we couldn't survive with spirit alone. Patience Mine, take your revenge when time is right..." Mine put in silence afterwards and agreed with Tatsumi therfore she not longer throw her rage she clenched her fist instead to suppressed her hate and anger.

"Then I will continue, Bols he was a former Burner Squad, with weapon resemble to a flame thrower. And the last but not least the person wo really resemble to you Akame. Kurome..."

"Is that so, who will guess that Kurome also in there." Akame said still like usual, with little shocked expression but she not show that for long.

"Who this Kurome actually?" Dante asked with a little curiosity, while take another scop a strawberry sundaes with his spoon.

"Kurome is my sister..." Akame simply answer.

"_Hmm... another sibling problem huh? what are this Kurome or whoever she is a sibling who hunger at power and become lunatic? I hope not I have enough with Vergil, another one maybe too much for my mind" _Dante thought.

"Then are you in bad terms with her?" Dante asked again.

"No, but... me not sure myself are we at bad terms or not.

"Why? are you doing something like defeated her back and blue then she swear herself to take revenge for her defeat by gaining more power or something crap like that?"

"No! that's shouldn't have be that way, we were love each other when we still together but something change, when Iam about to leave the Teitoku special assassins squad. me tried to persuade her also join with the Night Raid, but she refused to, she considered that as betrayal to her fallen comrade so I go alone left her behind, right now she must be hold a grudge against me because at her point of view me is the one who betrayed her regardless the Teitoku wrong doing."

"Yes, I thought so, cause she was said to me when I was there she want to kill you..." Tatsumi said make a clear to the situation.

"_Positive, another Vergil female ver has appeared. damn why this mission is so difficult anyway? patience Dante, after this you got a million dollars and then kiss a good bye to the hobo lifestyle of yours cause always bath at debt from that annoying 'lady' but wait wait a minute I was attacking those Valkyrie girl am I? damn, they're my client regarding this mission now because I attacking the client make me doubt that possibly money will be gone for real... crap what if that will be true ? that's mean I do all of this for free? what Iam a saint?! good job Dante, really good job why you don't started open charity or the orphanage on your own? maybe that will work..._ " Dante thought some difficult matter and drop of his leg from table and then said something.

"Anyway the one guy you were said earlier Wave guy, I meet him and fight too, but how I must say this... uh, he got talent but he somehow dumb and that drag his talent and strength down, so I think when whoever is face him is easy just keep yourself ahead from his dumb way of thinking and you just fine..."

"Well I think that's all for now we already gather all of needed Intel for future. Then the meeting is dismissed..." Akame said and dismissed the meeting.

"Good then, I must training with something, whew... I never been training in ages..." Dante said at get up from the seat and walk towards training ground direction.

"Are you about to train yourself Dante? Can I go along?" Tatsumi asked, but Dante refused to tag along train with Tatsumi when his condition is wrecked lIke that.

"No you can't, you must rest and heal yourself look at you you just like some drunk bum who drink at side of street and then got beaten by local authority, rest Tatsumi, that also important part of training of course you already know that aren't you?"

"Yes Dante I understand..."

"Good, now if you guys excuse me..."

XXX

Dante at the middle of training ground, he grab the handle of Yamato and about to perform some move and combo. Dante flicked the sword and begin with

[Yamato Combo A]

Dante learned this combo after he being hit by Yamato manifestation Aoyama. then when he sheathed the sword back he quickly slash the sword make to upper slash.

[Upper Slash]

Then make a real quick aerial combo at the air and end it with helm breaker bash the sword to the ground.

[Aerial Rave V]

Dante sheathing the Yamato back to the scabbard, he enough with warm up and strart to the real thing, he want to master the Judgement Cut move. First he try to imagine the stance after that he takken a deep breath, and focusing his mind. After being focused long enough Dante decided to do it and he use that move she unsheathed the Yamato in light speed and deliver multiple slashes to the front of him and the slashes is still crappy. maybe he still had a long road to take before he master that move Judgment Cut.

[Dimensional Slash Far]

Dante is not giving up, he repeat that move over and over, to catch up with the original one. And that make him lost to track of time the sun is about to set before he was realized. And Akame throw the towel to his direction and said. "It's good to train but don't over work yourself, or your body couldn't handle it even you human or not."

"Hmph, something like this wouldn't stop me from the training but since the sun is about to set maybe it's time for call it a day for the training if not I will missed my dinner, you know only at this world is can eat properly" Dante said and receive the towel then wipe the sweat from his face.

"What life you already been through I wonder that enough to make you even barely eating. Anyway, nice sword you have there that not a Teigu right?" Akame asked when she catch the glimpse of the Yamato at Dante's hand, actually she want to asking that for the long time but she couldn't get the timing.

"Yeah since you're already knew the truth it's no meaning to hide it anymore, yes this not a Teigu crap this is The Devil Sword Yamato. a special sword that even capable to slash trough the space and time itself."

"Space and time? are you don't exaggerate things?" Akame said doubted Dante's statment about the power of Yamato.

"Not for a bit in fact this sword is at same place with my Rebelion in term of power, and also I have different terms to calling my sword if you guys called your own breaker of common sense amd defying logic weapon Teigu mine is called Devil Arms. I bet you sometimes feel the bad aura from Rebelion right? Belive or not this two sword is alive and even had their own manifestation, I have meet with Yamato's but not yet with Rebelion, funny isn't it? Despite I've been owned this sword since I was little boy but I never really meet this guy manifestation."

"I see, consider you are longer with that claymore sword than that katana but why Devil Arms though? ours is called Teigu cause the first Emperor who made it and that why being called Teigu (Emperor Arms) is your sword made by the Devil or something?"

"My sword and this Yamato indeed created by the Demon, my pops but that not only reason first of all the Devil Arms is quite hard to obtain at first place. My pops able to created this thing cause he high level Demon almost matched with the Demon King himself. Usually to obtain Devil Arms you must defeated the manifestation of that Devil Arms itself first and that hard as hell, you've been seing my light gauntlets right?"

"Ohhh, the one resemble to the wolf? and that somehow is freaking hard."

"Yeah, that's Bewoulf light gauntlets. You know to obtain that I must face some creepy gigantic creatures that maybe equal to Danger Beast around here but he can speak. And because that too I crushed to the ground by his punch." Dante explained.

"I'm still doubt it somehow..."

"Okay then how about this..." Dante said and not long after that both Yamato and Rebelion disappear and something show up.

**Change Devil Arms: Agni and Rudra.**

Right now , at Dante's hands appear two scimitars one blue with power of wind and red with power of fire at the other hand. with some demonic heads at each other, the creepy thing happened afterwards the head each that scimitars is begin to speak.

**Agni: Brother it's been long time since Dante finaly use us.**

**Rudra: Yes brother, I. wonder what kind cool adventure he will do while use us.**

**Agni: That's will be exciting.**

**Rudra: Indeed brother.**

"D-dante, that sword is s-speaking..." Akame said while shocked.

"That's not the best part just yet, watch this... hey Agni, Rudra can you transform for a bit?" Dante said and commanded Agni Rudra.

**Agni Rudra: Sure thing...**

After that two gigantic creatures appeared, the scimitar size is doubled to match with that gigantic creature to wield and that creature is no head can be seen. "Whats is that?!" Akame again shocked.

"That's the sword true form, before I about get that scimitar , I must defeat the two ugly creature yet powerful at front of you." Dante said with ease.

"This crazy, how powerful actually the Devil Arms?"

"Well far more than you imagine, and rule of demons is quite simple actually, you strong you reign you weak you will fuck up. Maybe I will show you Yamato's power. And Agni Rudra you can transform back and like always shut the hell up." Dante said and commanded his talkative Devil Arms to shut up.

"Okay then I looking foward to it well maybe it's time to go back the sun is sleeping already." Akame said and pointing to set sun and the moon already take the place in the sky.

"Allright, after you..." Dante said in gentleman manner to let Akame walk first before him do and both Yamato and Rebelion is back to his back and waist after Agni Rudra gone.

XXX

Apparently Leone just brought the booze from the capital, that make the table really noisy from joy, then she put all of the bottle at dining table, and wavering to Dante who came to that dining room for grab a dinner with Akame. "Hey Dante... my man, I just got a drink right here want some?"

"Is that a vodka? if yes I'm in..." Dante said very enthusiastic with the invitation and start to sit beside Leone, and about to open a bottle but.

"Wait Dante you can't, you help me with the dinner..." Akame commanded.

"What? Are you kidding me!? I can't cook for God sake. And you order me to cook are you lost your mind?!" Dante said unto ultimate rejection at that cooking order, in most time that available why must when he about enjoyed his booze. But Akame seems don't give a damn about it and said.

"Everyone has their first you just need to try it and quit winning around"

"Mine, you sure you will give a total amateur to your appetite department? I guarantee that will turn out really bad you know" Dante said try to provoke a rejection and he decided start it up with Mine first.

"Dont worry I'm at diet right now and that makes however your cooking will be if that so ridiculously similar to garbage then I just throw the garbage to where it's belong" Mine's answer so unsatisfied to Dante that's also his fault to don't think the woman number one habit when they really fat or just the goddamn illusion, the diet.

"Dante everything will be just fine as long you don't destroy the meat...:" Akame said give reassurance that which unneeded to Dante right now.

"_I'm don't need the goddamn that kind of reassurance, and you just care about meat aren't you? Then why don't you grill the meat at open field without asking me to cook, oh my God..._" Dante thought desperately. Then he remembered something the presence of Lubbock he not yet ask his opinion.

"Uh, Leone Lubbock, are sure about this? are you have insurance card at your posesion to avoid unwanted accident and such."

"Haha, for what I have something like that and why you so unconfident about your cooking skills anyway?" Leone said after take a sip of the vodka.

"I like balanced meal but see you cooking that was your bad ones maybe will entertaining to watch" Lubbock said he seems doesn't care to his meal right now

"Alright, I'll be honest then I really don't want to cooking for God sake. I never cook even once in my life and I don't interested to try either."

"Help me and that wouldn't hurt even a bit right? Tatsumi is wounded right now so I need a hand."

"Fine, so what I can help with?" Dante said give up rejecting for involved at cooking.

XXX

After they have a diner all together Dante's cooking skills is about a terrible almost so - so at least he can make scramble eeg without a failure. "See everyone just need have a good fist time and after that will just fine, you just lazy to do it aren't you Dante?" Akame said start a conversation.

"Whatever, hey anyway is that Tatsumi already take his dinner? He at a bad shape isn't he?" Dante said reminded everyone about Tatsumi.

"Yeah I'm almost forgot even I'm already m made his portion though" Akame said.

"Let me do it I'll deliver that to his room." Mine said volunteered herself to take care Tatsumi's portion.

"Somebody had a extra feeling for the boy though." Dante said and teased Mine for being nice to Tatsumi.

"T-this, not like that I-i just make sure that loser alive, at least he usefull ass porter when I need him to carry my shopping bag." Mine said while blushing cause Dante's tease. That night the table is full of joy with idle chat, drinking till drunk and teased to each other about romantic experience. Then the drink party is being called of after everyone is drunk enough, apparently only Dante and Akame still mantain their sane despite the quantity of alcohol they drank is quite crazy to nrmal poeple. "You are strong aren't you Akame, apparently you have high tolerance in alcohol I presume?"

"Heh, this amount is nothing to me, and looks like you're at same Dante, no wonder you brag about vodka if not hard as that you unwilling to drank it.

"Of course you know who I am right? I'm Dante the party animal not the junkies lightweight." Dante said and brag too.

"Maybe, we should close this party though, looks like the other already wasted anyway."

"Good idea, lest crash to each other room" Dante agree to Akame has suggested and head to their own room, and also help the rest such as Leone and Mine.

Next Night.

They're not realized in the shadow lurking the evil who follow the trail of blood, the army of the enemies. The army of mad scientist Dr Stylish.

"I was thought that Tatsumi boy is quite fishy from the start he was too perfectly adapted to the mood back at Jeagers, he also good at covering trails but that useless on front my enhanced soldier and bingo my intuition also right. Good job me the hideout of Night Raid has been found. Now the beautiful armies of mine let's launch our attacks upon them and make them wonderfully specimen of mine." said someone no other than Dr Stylish himself.

At the other hand, the wire that Lubbock was placed before as the signal for the intruder is ring to him sign him that the intruder is infiltrated their HQ.

"Shit, some assholes is trying to infiltrated here... who is this clowns anyway?! and why the hell they're so many and so close to the HQ?" Lubbock said quickly and try to regroup with Akame and everyone. Not longer after that he encountered with one of the intruder, a man who show sign "Im the test subject experiment" all over his body with disturbing face mask that maybe put little children cried and pee to themselves at same time. Lubbock not has the time to wasted with some ugly clown then he use his Cross Tail to strangle the enemy to death. But looks like this guy is tougher than he look, even with his head strangled and twisted to 360 degree backward, he can manage to tilt his head back and not dead in the proses, he and everyone else is enhanced soldier indeed.

"You quite tough, aren't you ugly clown? Then how about this!" Lubbock shout and throwed his spear made his Cross Tail wire, and knitted to each other pierced the enemy at heart then kicked the bucket. Not long after that another guy is showed up with some companies, Lubbock sweep his hair and try to act cool. "You freak just like crockroaches, kill one then rest will showed up. whatever bring it up you- ah... shit... if a platoon is a bit too much to me... let's get the fuck out here..." Lubbock said and run away from enemy when he sees he was overwhelmed with enemies number. And those test subject soldier is after him with all fours make the scene so creepy. "Oh my god! I know they would be hopeless bastard who involved with some shady experiment but can at least they move like a normal human?! I feel like I'm being hunted by crockroach here! Ahh Shiiit!"

When Lubbock is at hopeless state and cried out like little girl his saviour is came out Akame. "Lubbock watch your head" Akame said and Lubbock followed obediently, then Akame slice to dice of that gross modified soldier like nothing. "Impresive as always Akame-chan, thanks." Lubbock said after relived about his ass being saved by Akame.

Bang!!!*

Suddenly a gunshot is fired to Akame's direction and that turns out another modified enemy, he was looked like a normal human but don't let that decivie you, actually this person is had his body full modifications as if he is cyborg itself.

"What the? the Murasame is won't work?" Akame and Lubbock thought and that man proudly stated. "That's useless because Stylish -sama has granted me this body that wouldn't feel any pain so your Murasame is useless..."

"if I can kill you with Murasame's poison, then I just amputate you bit by bit" Akame stated and dash to the enemy.

In other place, Tatsumi who slightly or force himself to look fine is outside along with Mine, they're also try to wiped out those disgusting enemy.

"Eat this...!!!" Mine said and shoot one of enemy with her Pumpkin, blast them to cinder and Tatsumi do the same by punching and kicking them until a a quite high and bearded muscular person. appeared and wielding the Teigu the cutter of creation Extase.

"That's Shelee's give it back! that's not yours!" Tatsumi shout to the enemy named Kaku.

"Shelee? who the hell is that bitch? This Extase chose me as it own master. I will shirred the piece of you by use this you Night Raid."

"Fuck you!!" Tatsumi shout again and attack that man, but his body is already power up by Dr Stylish that make his body has a resistant to Incursio's attack.

Meanwhile Dante is still inside the hideout building not realize the place is under attack at all, and casually walk out to halfway from his bedroom to take some water. Dante is surprised when he seing the halfway full of that disgusting creature.

"What the hell is this crap?! from where this gigantic crockroach came out!? Ah forget it looks like it's time to cleaning..." Dante said answered pull out his fire arms with some fire power Coyote A. First to add some damage, Dante charged the demonic energy to double barrel saw- off shotgun. Then blast them all with special demonic bullet, that came out like a lightning and that bullet is covered by some red lightning indeed.

[Charged Shell]

Just like that Dante is cleaning the halfway from the enemy. In other place Dr Stylish is watched how the battle the battle is going with his two specific enhanced body parts soldier. Me (Eyes) and Mimi (Ear)

"Stylish- sama our soldier is succeeded in infletrated the Night Raid hideout, and as calculated the countermeasures for both Murasame and Incursio is also success." The one of Dr Stylish retainer, Mimi said.

"As calculated indeed, both Murasame and Incursio is can be scilence by sending the right opponent to each of them." Dr Stylish said.

"But Stylish - sama, there also quite big casualty on our soldier too who inside the building in particular they being kill of according the sound is don't know that sounded like gun and laser at same time.

"It's can't be helped in every plan always has a sacrifice the truth is I don't wanna do this but for thee sake of Teitoku we should steel our heart." Dr Stylish said sounds genuine care about his soldier but those are fake statment actually he doesn't give a fuck about those unfortunate poeple. He consider them as dumb criminal who wiling to offer their body for sake of amnesty.

"Mimi you just said you were heard the sound of gunfire and laser beam at same time, are you sure? cause the eye said to me that wielder of Roman Altrlery Pumpkin is with Incursio outside.

"I don't know Stylish - sama, but I certain that was a gun fire something like shotgun perhaps.

"I see, if you really heard it hat's must be true, anyway keep watch and hear to whatever happened. "

"Hey-hey what the hell is this? why the giant crockroach is inside the hideout, and ohhh, nice one you have there partner. If my memory right that giant scissors is Shelee's right?" Dante said join to outside after blasted all the enemy and also comented when he sees Extase at someone else's hand.

"Stealing is not good pal, I suggest you give it back" Dante added.

"Fuck you! who the hell is Shelee anyways?! this Extase is mine you asshole and what will happen if I don't give this back huh?!you fuck!"Said Kaku and taunts to Dante.

"Well I will punish you bad boy..." Then after said doubt that Dante blast Kaku's so called upgraded body with another Charged Shell, then make a quite big hole to his body.

"What the? why is this happening this impossible!!" Kaku said shouting like crazy and starting widely attacking at Dante's direction. "Step aside Dante, I will take care this bastard" Mine said and Dante obediently follow it, and with that she starting charged her Pumpkin and blast the enemy to shard of dust.

"Welcome back Shelee..." Mine said while put Extase on her lap. In other hand the Dr Stylish get informed by his subordinate that Kaku is defeated and something is coming from afar so fast. That turns out be Najenda who at top of somekind Danger Beast named Air Mantha.

"Revolutionary army HQ the Clairvoyance Teigu is amazing to predict this far it seems the Night Raid hideout is under attack, good things I'm hurrying to back, and I suppose this will nice stage to show off your strength right?" Najenda said and asked to two poeple behind her who covered by black hoodies.

"Stylish - sama that's former general Najenda and she with other people too, they're must be the reinforcements" said the one named Eye.

"Ride the Danger Beast to make a flashy and Stylish come in like that very good, but don't wory I hate to do this because I want to make fresh specimen. But we had no choice I will release the poison." Dr Stylish comented and with the force of wind he use it to deliver nerve paralyzes poison and that super effective to everyone except Tatsumi and Dante cause Tatsumi covered with incursio armour and Dante, well he not died with bullet on his head and is he could die on poisoning of course not.

"Stylish - sama except that incurisio and white haired person is successfully paralyzed I don't know how and why because that person is not wear armour or something..."

"Good, I don't know how that person doing it but I don't care let's finish them all..." Dr Stylish give a command.

When everyone is paralyzed and unable to stand up, the rest of final wave enemy is appeared before them. "These assholes still here..." Tatsumi said. "Dont worry Tatsumi, according mu Cross Tail wire these bastard is the last." Lubbock said give reassuring explanation.

"Well then, let's make some cleaning shall we? it's bad to leave the crockroach swarming around." Dante said and grab the Rebelion from his back. And before he do anything significant the reinforcement is already take care of it instead. But Dr Stylish is still has something on his sleeves he exploded the corpses of his test subject soldier and that quite blast. Everyone there assuming that blue haired person is done for it, but surprise he quickly regenerated himself do damn fast.

"Stylish - sama that not a person that Teigu which shaped as human!!!" Said one of the Dr Stylish subordinate in fear. And also Dr Stylish himself.

"That effect must be a poison, a place that which easy to make as surveillance and deliver a poison via wind flow. Must be... Susano'o they're at North from here, quick don't let them escape. Najenda thought while try to find out where Dr Stylish is hiding and she did it successfully.

"_Son of a bitch, my poison is not take effect to biological type Teigu. I must get out here before it was too late... Ah fuck, what should I do? My location is being found out and to destroy biological type Teigu is destroy the core or kill the user. But I don't have such firepower with only these assholes here._" Dr Stylish thought in panicked expression then he decided to use one of his trump card.

"I had no choice the last trump card, the Danger Beast shot... with this I shall transform myself to Danger Beast only this method is left..."Dr Stylish said and injected a Danger Beast blood to his vein make him transform to a titan like creature.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tatsumi said.

"That's disgusting." Mine added.

"Disgusting indeed..." Dante also comented and wave his hand at front his face as if he had been smelled a garbage.

"Dante can you do me a favor?" Akame suddenly asked.

"What I can help with?" Dante answered.

"I can't stand with my own feet cause the poison, so can you carry me on your shoulder?"

"Sure thing, I was wondering anyway why you all not stand I think you all tired after take care this garbage, I see that's because poison. Indeed mere poison like this not stand a chance against me, so come on as you wish my back is free. But hold up my Rebelion is in the way, Tatsumi can you watch over my sword for me, and Mine make yourself usefull while I and Akame take care this bastard do a distraction okay?" Dante said give an order to Mine and he asked Tatsumi to watch over the Rebelion.

"Fine I take care of it." Mine and Tatsumi answered in unison. And Mine start to fire her Pumpkin to that titan's head. And with that blast Dante start running with Akame on his back while carrying her Murasame.

"I show you something nice..." Dante said and start to unsheated the Yamato and deliver a slash for distance, even he doing it from great distance from his target with power Yamato that's possible to do. And then Dante cut down one of leg of and that make transformed Dr Stylish fall from his balance. Dante's shoe not ended there he use the summoned sword and use it to teleport closer to Dr Stylish location he aimed to around the stomach, and made it.

Dr Stylish tried desperately attempt to make Dante not get closer to him, by sweep his gigantic hand to Dante and Akame, fortunately there was Susano'o he help to block the hand with his weapon. And Mine also shot her Pumpkin once again to keep Dr Stylish busy.

""Thank you butcher..." Dante said to Susano'o give a thanks for the assistance he gave. Dante summon another summoned sword when he was running arround abs of that titan, Akame is already trying to pierce through this monster skin but that useless because before that Dr Stylish already consumed the last of his subordinate to powered himself up. "That useless, Murasame is useless sword if it's attack can't cut skin!" Dr Stylish said mocking Akame doing.

"Is that so well how about we not cut this gigantic crap but straight to you instead what do you think Hmm? Akame give me your hands then close your eyes, and when I finish count to three slash whatever happened to your front okay?" Dante said and start to give a order to Akame, Akame is obediently follow to Dante's order meanwhile Dante grip at Akame's hand he transfered somekind of magic make Akame able do the Yamato teleport skill.

"One... Two... Three..." Dante start counting to three as he was said before and when he done, Dante fire another summoned sword to Dr Stylish chest and bullseye. Then as told before Akame slash vertically to what ever will be at front of her, how shocking when she opened her eye before her face is Dr Stylish present, which wounded from Murasame and after three seconds the poison is spread and infected the heart then Dr Stylish is dead afterwards. "Son of a bitch what was that? is that teleport? Fuck! Why I must have a fate like this I should be have some times to do more experiment... goddammit..." Dr Stylish dead after said his final word and Akame is comented.

"Not to wory at least you dead quick and peacefully unlike your soldier... Akame said and the giant titan is starting degenerated afterwards.

"Good job everyone, looks like the hideout is fuck up right now well I will contact to Revolutionary army HQ to decided where our next hideout is will be" Najenda said after land to the ground from her Danger Beast ride.

"Boss you're back... said all the Night Raid in unison except Dante who try to put Akame off from his back.

"Yes thanks to one of magnificent Teigu at Revolutionary army informed me that hideout is under attack so I decided to back earlier than schedule. We shall discuss this further, everyone come hope in at back of this Danger Beast with this we will go to temporary hideout." Najenda said, and confused when Dante refused to come with them. "Dante, what's wrong? Come on let's get out a here." Akame said before Najenda did.

"Nah, I'm have my type of transportation just tell me the exact coordinate and I'm will be there in no time and Tatsumi can I get my Rebelion back? Thank you." Dante said and Tatsumi give the Rebelion back.

"Well then this the coordinate. make sure you at there." Najenda said give a warning.

"Okay, let's see... mhm... I got it see you later guys..." After said goodbye Dante draw the Yamato and slashed vertical and horizontally to empty space. The other is also wondering they had no idea why Dante do such a thing. Bit not long after that the answer lies before them. A Dimensional Portal is appeared out of the blue. And Dante himself walk to there so casual you as if that's the common sense, and left the rest of Night Raid watch in awe. And then the Danger Beast that's somehow alike to the stingray is starting to fly to the sky

"What the? what he was doing just now! What the fuck is that thing!" Lubbock freaked out like always whenever Dante show of his stunt.

"Is he make a portal or something? " Tatsumi also comented.

"Haha, Dante always doing something nice and impresive yet mysterious thing so I wouldnt be surprised to what everything he does." Leone said, she looked relaxed after kill person who have sneak attack to her by slam him very hard to the ground.

"That's exist something that which good to remain in mystery would and be better left without knowing. Ignorance sometime is also a blessing too." Akame said.

"Nice said Akame." Tatsumi comented.

"What a bullshit is that? Ah, I know you must be known something about wierd thing that revolving around Dante aren't you? That's why you so calming about what happened just know he slash trough a empty space though and make a Dimensional Portal you know I have been read this on book before space and time only able being controlled by God or some supranatural being." Lubbock freaked out again and quickly being chopped by Leone with her hand to shut him out.

"Shut your trap Lubbock youre being inconsiderate you know? As good man you should not asking straightforward like that. I've known when those two had something secret when they were back together back then, you know when Akame back with him use Dante's jacket.

"_You also do the same Leone,_" Mine thought.

"When you said that he' s wierd and indeed full with mysteries. Where he came from I wonder? that's far enough to make Esdeath's fame not reach. I not suprised when found out actually that Dante is from other world..." Najenda said and laugh a bit from her own statment. Followed by the other except Akame she laughed bitterly.

"Hahaha, that's funny one boss, Dante is turn out be from this world from the start really hilarious." Leone laughed.

"That's imposible boss if true with what he came to this world anyway? maybe he dont lnow anything about Esdeath becasue he same as Tatsumi who came from countryside."

"Maybe and I hoped so... and im really hoped that he dont do anything wierd.

"_Dante is indeed not from here he's from another world and he was not a human he was a Demon Hybrid..." _Akame said to herself cause can't tell to anyone as her respect to Dante cause Dante tell her to shut up and let that to him to tell the other when the time is right.

**Hold a secret is very hard indeed.**

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! chapter 15 is finaly here, after more than 3 weeks had passed. Realy sory to you guys from late update because of real life problem and I recently get a part time job despite the pandemic still going on on my country. And also I waste to much time at read some manga novel watch some Anime and read fanfiction. hehe,

Note: I wonder the name of torture that Esdeath being done to Wave are true cause I search that from google. If wrong I said sorry in advance

Well maybe thats enough for now see you guys at next chap

**FantasiaWillow **


	16. Mission 16: Patty Lowell

Warning for any OOC and typo too.

**Don't forget to Review please.****Enjoy...**

* * *

Valhalla.

"Sister Thrùd, Hildr is not wake up yet..." Orthlinde the youngest of the Valkyrie sisters said to the oldest Thrùd.

"Is that so? well that's not wierd since she was wounded by Yamato, luckily that sword not at prime condition that time if the opposite happens she maybe dead right now."Thrùd said while sit at the Valkyrie noble chair.

"Is that so?! that only you said to me sister! can't you see our sibling is get hurt by Dante and yet you... are you not mad at all my sister Thrùd!?" Orthlinde said throwing her anger to her sister.

Slap!*

"How dare you yell at me Orthlinde! are you really think that me stay silent and doesn't care to Hildr?! I'm furious right now. My blood is boiling I want to kill this bastard very bad but I can't you know right? this for our plan." Thrùd said very furious and she soften her voice when she realized she was literally slap her youngest sister on face. "Big sis, you're... hitting me..." The youngest Orthlinde said with expression that as if said 'Unbelievable' on her face.

Thrùd try to touch Orthlinde face for comforting her, but she was rejected even her hands not yet touch Orthlinde's face. "Dont touch me!" She said with high voice. "Little sis, look I'm sorry for hitting you I'm just... don't know I was haven't been thinking back there my mind so fucked up so will you forgive me little sister?" Thrùd said very sincere asked forgiveness from her little sister while put her hands at Orthlinde's shoulder. "Hmph! I don't wanna..." Orthlinde said while averting her gaze fom her big sis typical girl when sulking.

"Come on... Orthlinde, Big sis promise will to do anything for you so would you forgive me...?" Thrùd said sounded very desperate. "You sure? you will doing anything I said?" Orthlinde make sure her older sister is serious about her statment for doing anything as exchange for Orthlinde forgivenes.

"Yes, I will do anything you want, you only have to name it my dear little sister. But you have make this secret to Hildr when she conscious, or she would jealous and thought I was playing favorite okay." Thrùd said a little bit happy that Orthlinde is about to forgive her and Orthlinde said.

"I want you..."

XXX

Red Grave City

Mary or more known as 'Lady' by people who knows her and herself too she throw that Mary name which was given by her father Arkham. Lady has dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. She has many scars across her body, the most prominent being the one across her nose. She also always has a necklace with a red gem on it. Like her father, she has the genetic condition called heterochromia, which render each of her eyes a different color: her left eye is red while her right eye is bluish-green. She riding the bike a red 1974 Ducati 750 Supersport. to a certain location that's the Devil May Cry office Dante's shop. She hits the brakes when she about near the office park her motorcycle then turn off the engine. Her attire is same as usual with her schoolgirl outfit with a short white blouse that bares her midriff and sleeves that reach just past her elbows. The skirt appears to be made of protective plating and she has a utility belt to hold gun magazines, with dark black/purple shorts underneath. Connected to the belt is a harness for Kalina Ann. She carries a pistol on the front of her skirt and a Skorpion submachine gun with a bayonet on the back, with a lever action bow gun of sorts strapped to her left thigh, and finally, a pistol strapped to her right boot. She wears dark brown gloves and orange-brown knee-high boots, with black socks under.

She barge in to the shop and Dante is still not there the store is empty, no single soul in there only Dante's furniture is present the jukebox and pool table and also his sofa and office table and chair.

"What the hell?! it's three weeks already for fuck sake. Where the hell this dumbass go anyway?" Lady said pissed because Dante not yet come home even after three weeks had passed since her last visit.

"Whoa looks like Dante still not back yet hmm?" a sudden manly voice and turns out be Morrison, and the broker sudden appearance is make Lady suprised for a bit. "Damn Morrison you surprise me I thought that someone else."

"Apologize for make you suprised Lady." Morisson said and step inside the Dante's shop and sit at the sofa, Lady also following afterwards.

"it's cool Morrison, anyway are you know where's Dante go? he already gone for goddamn three weeks. this first time he gone this long." Lady said while sit at the pool table and inspecting the shop surrounding that quite clean since Dante gone.

"This place somehow cleaner when he's not here I wonder why though." Lady added.

"Well without that crazy pizza eater machine this place indeed cleaner than usual because mainly that she around here is empty pizza box, and you're right Lady this very wierd that Dante still not at home like this. No wonder that would happen the money he shall get this time it's bigger than usual anyway."Morrison said while leaned to the sofa.

"I was wondering how much money he got from this gig?" Lady asked.

"One million dollars... the client already pay 500 K as the down payment and as you can see the water and electricity at this joint is running because I already payed the bill" Morrison answered

"Holy shit! that's a big haul he got there, what a rich client. And Morisson why you not say nothing about this gig? No wonder why when I was here three days ago and I about lend a bathroom I found out the water is running." Lady said in suprised expression when she heard about the total sum of money.

"You know him right? me already suggested to him about your assistance, but he rejected. He said "No way if that heyna heard about how much the money I get she would take it all for herself" And then he take the job alone. But realy weird thing happened, not long after Dante gone for job a horde of demons suddenly swarming at the outskirts of the Red Grave city attacking the poeple there, I wonder why though?" Morrison said and lit up his cigarette.

"Yeah that was a total hell why thanks for those Demon me working 24/7 three days straight those demons show so intensively since Dante not here and that asshole say something like that about me damn you Dante you will be sorry for say that"

"I hope this not involving some giant tower again..." Morrison said remembering the Temen Ni Gru.

"Temen Ni Gru? nah that imposible since to awaken that tower need the legendary Sparda blood that only at Dante's vein and his evil twin brother."Lady said in disagree about awakening of that demonic tower.

"But I heard Dante's twin awaken that tower alone?" Morrison said doubt with Lady's statment.

"That not quite right, indeed Vergil make the tower appeared to the surface but he got Intel from my damned father and with his blood alone not enough to activate the tower he need his and Dante's amulet also Dante's blood to make a pure demonic blood since Vergil and Dante is hybrid they still had a human blood in their vein." Lady explained

"And whoever think to make that tower a second appearance that was total useless and very dumb idea since the purpose of the tower is except opening a portal between human world and demon world. That tower also keeping the Force Edge the shard of Sparda's power beside Rebelion Dante's sword and Yamato Vergil's sword. That Force Edge at Dante's possession right now so don't worry Morisson." Lady said give a reassurance.

"But what if Dante is being use to summon that tower? Since the mission that Dante get involved in quite fishy, hell who will give somebody one million bucks for Demon extermination? I'm afraid he got involved with some powerful Demon." Morrison said in woried tone.

"I see I'm understand to your concern something like that will possibly happened but Dante also can't be beaten that easily he will give a good fight first before he fallen I bet that." Lady realy certain to her words.

"I hoped so..." Morisson sighed in relief. And lit another of his cigarette.

"You see, Dante not kid anymore so don't worry Morisson he will just fine by himself, me hoped to he not get involved by something beyond that he cappable to handle. Looks like Dante has some stash, here take some beers and relax." Lady said and walk to the kitchen and grab some beers then throw it to Morisson.

"Thanks, I bet he get pissed when he realized his beer stash gone for good. And Lady I was woried because I have a reason on my own. Me know him from he was 17, at mercenary bar that place so not ordinary to youngster like him that time, he was so gloom so disarray nothing reflected on his eye except a clear void and if I was right that time, he wear simple T-shirt and blue jeans with black boots and belt with skull buckle also not forgetting his sword only Rebelion on his shoulder "

"At first he not like Dante like we used to know, but after couple a chat and me give him some tasty mercenary gig he said he need it for money and for his survival eventually me and him get closer to each other. Me more shocked when found that both his parents died, he tell me that matters after some incidents happened in mercenary bar and he was drunk too at first I scolded him for drinking alcohol, but he realy hopelees so I leave him be, also I heard a rumour the mercenary Tavern which Dante used to gather with fellow mercenary. Grue's cellar destroyed by supranatural being. Before that also a rumor flew by that is if anyone paired the job with Dante is meet the unpleasant fate similar to death." Morrison said start a few flashback while drinking beer that Lady been given.

"What that's a horrible, how can they do that to a 17 years old boy? I'm know that Dante not ordinary and such because he is the Demon Hybrid but still." Lady said in unbelievable expression.

"You can't blame them you know despite their job is often takes people's live they're know the pain and how scary death is, actually the thing that hit me that time is why a boy like Dante is able sign up as mercenary." Morisson said and drink out all the beer then trow the empty can to the trash bin.

XXX

Dante step out from Dimensional Portal, and front of him now presented his shop Devil May Cry, and apparently he not go to coordinate that he asked from Najenda, but he coming home first instead regroup with the Night Raid.

And he also seing Lady's motorcycle parked at front that establishment. Dante suddenly has a dumb idea, he slicked back his hair and impersonated Vergil even with the facial expression he do the best to stiffen his face make him similar to Vergil, then casually walk to the shop and opened the the office door.

"Dante, we just have talked about you where have you been? how the gig going, any problem?" Morisson said and stand from the sofa,

"Not much..." Dante answered make his tone similar to Vergil's.

"Dante are you okay? Why your hair like-" Lady asked then she couldn't belive her eyes that Yamato there hanging to Dante's waist. Then she pointed her gun to Dante as the result of misunderstanding. She had thought that guy front of him is Vergil not Dante.

"Why you are here asshole?! I thought you at the underworld joined my damned father..." Lady said and Morrison is confused because of this.

"Lady what are you doing? that's Dante, why you pointing gun to him?" Morisson asked in confusion

"That's not Dante, he's Vergil. Get out a here Morrison since this guy is psychotic bastard who enjoy playing with poeple, and you! are you here for Dante?!" Lady said with stern expression.

"So what if Iam?" Dante said still continued his act.

"Get lost! you're not welcome here. And Dante still out at his job you're doing useless thing by coming here" Lady said with high alert and hostility towards she thought Vergil.

"You're so mighty by yourself woman, and so far I'm remember this place is Dante's not yours so I'm free to be here."

"Yeah you're right but as his friend this my job to protect at least this joint, if not where the hell I would get some free stuff. So far I'm remember you not a big fan to human so sory for hostile treatment ."

Dante step inside, flicked the Yamato and Lady still high alert towards this situation when she about pull her pistol Trigger Dante burst out the laugh.

"Oh my God! you must see your own face to the mirror lady, that's so freaking hilarious" Dante said after have a big laughther. Lady and Morrison confused to what happened Lady not remember Vergil cappable to laugh this much since he's always put the stoic expression all the time. She inspected the man who still laughing before her, and she finaly realized she being played of this man not Vergil but Dante disguise as Vergil how can she forgotten that Dante and Vergil is twins.

"Dante you bitch! why you do that? that's really not cool you asshole!" Lady said very mad and she blasted the rocket from her Kalina Ann, to Dante and he's cut that rocket to half pieces with both Yamato and Rebelion.

"Seriously, you can't tell the diffrent?" Dante said still with remaining laugh.

"You two are twins dumbass, how I can? Well that my fault to not realize your jacket, but my eye been catched by Yamato. That your brother sword wasn't? how the hell that ended up with you?" Lady said and asked why Yamato could be at Dante's possession.

"Long story too much time will taken away if talked about it, and apparently you stole my beer stash so do your responsibility by buying me the new one cause I'm tired right now thank you very much Lady." Dante casually tell Lady to do an errand.

"Why me? Not Morrison?" Lady rejected that idea she become an errand boy.

"Because he's an old man though, and you expect me to make Morrison do the errand despite he also drank the beer? where's your respect for elderly?" Dante said.

"It's okay Dante I'll do it." Morrison said volunteering himself, and Dante don't like that idea.

"No Morrison. you stay here, I need talk to you about job, so lady make yourself useful will ya?" Dante said still orders Lady to buy some beers and snacks.

"Ugh! Fine one million dollar man!" Lady said reluctantly and get out from the office and go to nearby convenience store, there's a quite silence before Dante begin to talk.

"Now Morrison, are you belive to something about alternate or paralel universe? " Dante asked out of the blue.

"Not quite, I ever heard the theory though, but I'm not sure myself." Morrison answered.

"How about Valkyrie?" Dante asked again, make Morrison more confused.

"Valkyrie? they're Norse mythology isn't it? of course I'm ever read about that at least once-in-a-lifetime. What the hell even this about? and why they related to the job?"

"And next, is those demons make aggressive move lately? involved something big or else?" Dante asked again completely ignored Morrison question.

"Yeah, recently the demons attacking is quite active at outskirts of the town, make mercenary and Devil hunter like lady is busy for a while. Hey you not yet answered my question how the Norse myth and Paralel uni theory pop up from you, is something happened?"Morrison answered and asked his question again to Dante.

"Morrison, you can consider me crazy or lunatic or anything else. But belive me that client you brought to me not a human she is Valkyrie. And me being hired to eradicate a corrupted government at some fantasy based place, and that so fucked up. You know because I'm there the demons smell my Sparda blood and start to appear there too I think Demon King involved.

"Oh my god, Dante are you serious because I think that somekind of bullshit, but you telling me this story so serious so I don't thing you were lying to me. So what's your plan?"Morrison said and lit another cigarette, that his three cigars today.

"I am, so since I'm here I will regain my strength first then think some next move. Anyway is the money already payed to the bill?"

"As you can see, electricity and water is running, and for once this cave return to modern society" Morrison said when Dante asked about rent and bills.

"Good because me so need that AC running, here's different compared that place since me at middle of forest so that place had a nice air ventilation. And here global warming still going on."

"How that's universe looks like anyway Dante? " Morrison asked.

"Well not bad just similar to hell on earth especially place named the Capital, tech is quite sucks though, they're still used a horse cart there so no steel horse can be seen

"Looks like you get transfered to somekind middle ages place I presume what you doing there guarding castle or rescue the princes?"

"Rescue Princess? im Mario you know, I'm just volunteered myself being some saint for sake of justice. Not much like me isn't it?" Dante said with playful tone.

"Anyway did you just tell lady about the gig?" Dante asked.

"She asked me when you had been gone these weeks, so me accidentally slipped up the gig and the money but I don't tell the details well because you just tell me a miniutes ago. So you will get job done aren't you? " Morisson said.

"Well yeah, now I want rest first; Dimensional travel between universe is quite tiring than I thought so excuse me." Dante said and walk to his room upstairs then Lady came with the beer and some snacks just like promised.

"Hey, where are you going? Here's your beer..." Lady said

"Sleep, but throw one of beer can to me since you have a hard time buying that, and if you want stay feel free to help yourself." Dante said and receive a can of beer from lady and depart to his bedroom.

"Dante can me go with your gig?" Lady asked before Dante enter the bedroom.

"I'll be think about it..." Dante simply answered.

"Ah, you're not want to share the money aren't you? You stingy freak!" Lady said complained but Dante is complete ignored it still walking to his bedroom hope get some rest.

Next Morning.

Dante sit at sofa laze around while watched the TV he owned and while eat snack and beer that was buyed by Lady last night. Suddenly a little girl is barge in to his shop. A young girl between the ages of eight and ten. She has large blue eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches to just about the mid-length of her back.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Scram kid, this not place for little kid like you." Dante said tried kicked out this unknown little girl.

"So you're my bodyguard." Said that little girl and Dante is dumbfounded because of that. Not long her after that Morrison is appeared, then Dante asked Morrison demanding the answer.

"What the? Morisson what the hell meaning of this? Why some little brat barge out of nowhere and pointed me as the bodyguard?!"

"Relax Dante, let me handle this, as you can see this chil- umm lady is named Patty Lowell " Morisson said try to give explaination.

"So? what all of this gonna do with me?" Dante asked again still clueless to what already going on.

"Look, this complicated but I need you to escorted lady Lowell here to Lowell household before sunset tomorrow. Apparently she is inherited all wealth from Lowell household. And maybe the rest of folks at Lowell household can't let that happened, you know right? Money can blinded someone humanity. They're shall lay their hands on her at bad terms." Morrison said explained all things.

"You see Morrison, with do all respect. I shall rejected this job, you know beside my million bucks job not yet done. And now this? I have to be baby sister can my dignity fall more deep to hell?! Anyway something like this usually police job or official bodyguard agencies right? give this brat to them not me." Dante said rejected the job.

"Yes I shall give it to them but if this not involved the demons at all and unfortunately they involved to this innocent chil- lady. I presume that the other folks at Lowell's household make some demonic contract to harm her. So where else I should have go except your place? I know you're not greedy since when your first job done you have nice haul, but you can consider this one helped poeple around while you get some extra money?" Morrison said and try to persuade Dante.

"Very well then, hey kid are you sure you had been after by demons? " Dante asked to Patty.

"I don't know, they're seems scary looking so I can't really describe them I'm realy scared. For me money is not mportant, this only chance to see my mother again, well I'm not being hypocrite I'm need money I shall use it for orphanage that I owe them for raising me until this time, and I'm not a kid.

"Very well then, lady shall we? You only have time until tomorrow right?" Dante said first he grab his guitar case to concealed both Rebelion and Yamato from unwanted attention.

Both Dante and Patty enter to a car Dante owned and then when they about enter the highway the demons is started to attack them. "Hey what are you doing!" Patty said startled becasue Dante suddenly covering her eyes using her hat by pressed it from above. Meanwhile danye gunned down those demons who hanging around at some truck.

"That kind of display not suited for kid like you, so bear with it " Dante answered and continue to driving towards destination.

"I said I'm not a kid" Patty said in anger.

"Yeah, whatever..." Dante said and hit the gas. And after that Dante must faced the demons who send to after Patty who take form as her mother, or maybe that demon is take control of Patty's mother body, either way that make her faced horrible experience for kid like her and age to handle.

"Dante what was that? I-is t-that my m-mother?" Patty asked to Dante while her body is shaking violently because the mixed felling within her. While Dante do everything his got to calmed down the unfortunate little girl. "Look, I know this hard for you, but you need to calm down. Now control your breathing pace, breath slowly, take a deep breath and exhale slowly..."

Patty followed everything Dante's word and calm down for a bit, apparently Patty don't have anymore strength to continue this trip. Then Dante decided to take a break at some old and cheap looking hotel.

"Good, now maybe wise to rest to catch up our breath. How about that motel over there? looking good for little rest. Here since you don't have any strength remain, I'm will piggy back you there." Dante said and Patty followed without saying any objection.

"One room please, if only one bed is okay..." Dante said to scary looking receptionist and toss the cash. After that they head to room. "Here, you can use the bed, since you most needed it mote than I do."

"Thank you Dante..." Patty said and toss herself to the bed, when Dante landed on sofa.

Both of them seems had some rest, until Patty was awoken by her nightmare of demons that was just happened few hours ago. "What you can't sleep?" Dante asked, and Patty only nodding as the answer. Then Dante move from the sofa to beside Patty and gently rub her head for calming her down.

"Dont worry I don't know me could help but I'm assure you that me be always at your side, so you not afraid to those demons anymore."

"Why you're so kind to me? Although we just met..."Patty said slowly calmed down because of Dante.

"Me not sure myself, maybe you can say I'm pitying you because your horrible experience. You shouldn't have to experienced that, you're too young, you're orphan aren't you? You should have play with your friends, your folks at orphanage and such."

"You're so kind Dante, I'd would love if me have brother like you."

"No, me not that good as a sibling, you would regret it." Dante said rejected that idea because he still reconsidered everything happened to his brother is his fault.

"Why?" Patty asked in confusion

"Nothing, now just sleep we must catch up with morning train tomorrow..." Dante said, and Patty just followed. Next morning those two is check out from that motel, when at train the demons is attacking again, and that make Dante suspected as murderer, because that demon is murder somebody before shape-shifting as human.

The Demon able to decivie everyone on that train including the police. Unfortunately not Dante he quickly finish off the Demon and left everyone shocked. "You can't filled something like this on your record right officer? So thing you have to do is shut your trap forget this ever happened, it's also including everyone here, well if you try tell the truth; no one would be belived anyway so that shall be a new way to waste your time." Dante commented while patted the police officer shoulder, then casually with Patty he get of from the train continue the journey go to Lowell household.

There Dante founded something unbelievable he found the fact the kid Patty Lowell that was with him all along was a decoy from a woman who truly inherited Lowell household wealth so she can be safe from any Danger that come after her. Dante can't belive this woman use the innocent little girl for such a thing, but Dante not give any remarks regarding this. Only a disgust scoffs that came out from him and he also thought. "This why sometimes I hate woman, they can be ruthless sometime."

But that not only the end of it, apparently the last Demon who summoned appear, this Demon is quite large from the last one. And bad thing is the Demon started to attacking both Patty Lowell kid and the adult one. Make both of them face a horrible experience before Dante can finished the Demon off.

When all this fiasco is about to end, the adult woman Patty Lowell called to the kid one, she looks like regretted to what she had done from let such innocent little girl faced something like that, and that realy come from her heart when she suggested Patty to live with her.

"It's the will good for you to have mother or at least a family again, don't worry I'm certain this woman is genuine want to take care of you Patty." Dante said when Patty look at him as if she want Dante's opinion about this. Then Patty decided to live with that woman, and when Dante is about to leave Patty asked to him.

"Dante will we be meet again?"

"Maybe sometime kid..." Dante said and salute with his finger without turn back. And he back to his shop afterwards.

Next morning.

Dante wake up from his bed, then make a quick call to his regular pizza parlor to order a pizza for breakfast. And only him person who hit a pizza in early morning. Then he decided to have some shower first, since water is running and his smell like a crap. As the result for delaying bath for three days.

When Dante done with his business, he couldn't believe his eyes to what already happened to his office. "What the hell? what's happening to my shop for God's sake? who responsible to all this madness?!" Dante said because he seen his office full of fluffy girly things all over such as ribbon and else.

There's only one culprit in this crime, none other than Patty Lowell herself. She showed up as if nothing ever happened with smug that as if saying ' you like my good job' Dante in other hand pissed about this.

"Patty you little- get rid of this crap before someone seen it, the pizza guy or client that would be awkward if they seen this Patty!" Dante said with feels like headache is running wild.

"And you should be at that woman care aren't you? What are you doing here at first place?" Dante asked to little girl from the of him desperately.

"Dont be silly, I just back from my orphanage, to say hello and give some good stuff to the folks there. Cause you know, that quite rare to them to have some good stuff. And me also decided to coming here by chance, and also I realized that your place is awfull so me being good person try to redecorating this cave." Patty said give her reason.

"Redecorating huh? you literary make this joint resemble to hell. *Sigh* I don't care anymore, just take my pizza and wake me up when that arrive got it?" Dante said entrusted his pizza because his headache still running wild, make him decided to take a quick nap.

A few miniutes later Dante's Pizza and strawberry sundaes is arrived, and Patty is waking him up as promised. "Your taste is just like kid you know, aren't you too old to enjoy strawberry sundaes?" Patty comented.

"I don't care about it, and I will not give do this to you because you throw a critic toward a my age and strawberry sundaes." Dante get it the purpose of this kid to make him feel shamed for still eating strawberry sundaes despite his age.

"Tsk! I've been found out..."

"Try again with better tactics next time kid."

After he's done to his breakfast, Dante intended to continue his former mission and about to open another dimensional portal with Yamato. "Patty I've something to take care to, so if you want to stay more longer it's up to you, but if you want go somewhere just call Morrison through that phone on table" Dante said.

"Where you want to go Dante?" Patty asked.

"To another universe..." Dante simply answered and slash the empty space with the Yamato to open the Dimensional Portal, then he walk to it, after that the portal is disappeared.

XXX

At same time, the Night Raid arrived at the destination according Najenda's coordinate. "Here's we are, for now we used this place for training here are Marg plateau, this place is not often explored by humans because high level Danger Beast usually swarming around here. That's why we train here until the next place for our new hideout decided by Revolutionary Army." Najenda explained to all Night Raid member, and not long after that Dante is arrived along with his Dimensional Portal.

"So guys, what I'm been missed? " Dante asked casually but their attention not to Dante's dumb attitude, rather to something behind his back. "Guys what's with this silence?" Dante asked with confused look on his face. And Akame is the one who be first break the ice.

"Dante who's that?"

"Whose who?" Dante said still confused, but not long after that he heard a familiar little girl voice. "Dante where are we?" As Dante heard that sound he slowly turn his body to his back and he being jaw dropped to what he had already seen.

"Patty what are you doing here!???" Dante said with frustrated tone.

Yes somehow Patty followed Dante without he noticed at all, that little girl enter to the portal with him as the result now Patty also at the another universe too. And she also answered so innocently like "I just following you..." make Dante feel more headache.

**"Can my day more worse than this..."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Jackpot! chapter 16 is finaly here after one month without any single update you guys maybe already tired waiting the updates right? Well just like I said at pervious chap. Everything start to be crazy at the real world, even me couldn't have proper rest because my tight schedule . I consider this chapter is miracle too, cause can be done with that kind of routine. So thanks for you guys who waited patiently to my fic, and even you fav it and follow it while waiting the updates** **I'm really appreciate that.**

**Note: I take something form Anime and something from light novel too just like Lady's motorcycle, that showed at at Anime, just like Patty, also Dante's former mercenary hang out place Grue's Cellar. And Iam said sorry in advance too if Patty's appearance is quite lame. My friend is suggested me watch the animated series episode 01 first before made this after he was read the draft of this chapter. And I said to him **_"Iam too lazy to download it and watch it dude_..." **And now here we are this whole thing is based on blurry memories after 3 years that somehow come back to live.**

**Now Dante has some dead weight to take care and more worse than Nero.**

**Okay, maybe that's enough for now. See you at the next chap.**

**FantasiaWillow.**


	17. Mission 17: Jeagers vs Nelo Angelo

**Like Always be carefull for OOC and typo out there and I not own the both work of Akame Ga Kill and Devil May Cry they're owned by their rightfull owner.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Can my day be more worse than this?_" Dante thought to himself with headache within his head. Meanwhile Patty just observed her surrounding stunned by beauty of nature, and she also not hesitate to approach the Night Raid member casually.

"Whoa... you guys cool especially that pirate girl, her hand so robotic, that make her similar to cyborg or something..." Patty remarked to Najenda's hand.

"So Dante where were we? This not Red Grave city isn't it? I'm never seen a plateau like this at the city... And these guys your acquaintance? Nice to meet you my name is Patty Lowell... what's yours?" Patty said and introduce herself to Night Raid member...

"Akame..."

"Najenda..."

"Mine..."

"Lubbock..."

"Tatsumi..."

"Leone..."

The Night Raid member also introduced themselves by reflexes and Patty also greet their hands one by one with no fear at all. "Hey why you casually introduce yourself to them Patty?! Now follow me I need send you home..." Dante said, and of course Patty rejected that.

"No I not wanna... Why I must back to your gloom looking shop anyway? here's better than there, good view, fresh air and else..." Patty said her reasoning to keep stay.

"Patty this not a game, my job is serious here and not have place for some kid that consider all of this as playground... Now come with me we back to Red Grave City..." Dante commanded and start to make a Dimensional Portal again. But somehow not working apparently he can't make gap between universe more than once in a day.

"Crap... why this not working? Am I at the limit for this day?" Dante thought, and this make Dante had no other choice to let Patty stay to recover his strength for opening another Portal.

"Guys I'm sorry for asked this suddenly. But can you let this brat to stay? My power is not enough to send this brat home..." Dante asked to the Night Raid permission to let Patty stay.

"Well, is alright don't sweat to little things we are friends are we? So me permitted this girl to stay" Najenda said approved Dante's request to let Patty stay.

"But you can only stay in our hideout, if you want to go somewhere you must be escorted by someone." Najenda added.

"Thank you boss I will make sure to kept this brat out of trouble." Dante said give a reassurance to the rest of Night Raid. Dante hold Patty's hand before she could go somewhere else and whispered something at her ears.

"Now listen up Patty carefull to what you saying here. These guys don't know that we are from diffrent universe, unless that black haired woman there. So please do me a favor to watch your tounge I don't want to add some suspicion and trouble, also don't tell about demonic matters, they don't know that either, got it?" Patty only give him a thumbs-up, as the sign that she understand to what Dante just said, then Dante released the girls hand and make her to follow him and stay still.

"Okay, since Dante is already here let me introduce to you all our new member. First Susano'o, he is the biological type of Teigu that given by Revolutionary Army. Because he was biological type male me not have a burden to carry." Najenda said explained the first new member.

"So what's his power? strong at battle? we already have a dark horse for that that's Dante over there..." Leone said while pointed Dante.

"Well beside that indeed he has some trick at battle but but he also can do this..." Najenda said while snapped her finger move at speed of light chop down a trees and use it to make a cabin. Wash some clothes, make a dinner. All of that he done it in speed of light just like his name, Susano the speed of light.

"Uh, all of this is great and all but seriously what the hell?" Lubbock comented confused

"The all things I could see that Susano'o just doing domestic jobs though..." Tatsumi said also confused...

"Well duh, this one of Susano's speciality. He was created as bodyguard Teigu from the start, so any of this already programed to his head. And make him able to created more than 21 type of marvelous dish.

"That's no really related to battle isn't it?!" Mine also comented.

"No that's not the point I just tell you this stuff is realy cool and handy at same time..." Najenda said still persistent to tell this part of Susano is cool.

"Well just like I said earlier he had something for urgent situation too. And next is, huh?" Najenda tried to proceed her introduction of new member but the next new member is disappeared without her even realize, and turn out she is playing with Akame's hair with flirting vibe in her.

"Akame-chan you look more cuter when looked closer, and your black hair is smooth too..."

"What are you doing out of the blue..." Akame said not comfortable with her behaviour while slightly blushing.

"My name is Chelsea, as fellow assassins me hoped we can take care to each other... And for Akame-chan I shall give you this..." Said that girl named Chelsea, and she give Akame one of her lolipop. And of course Akame gladly accept that lolipop.

"We glad to have you..." Akame said very happy given lolipop by Chelsea.

"Damn Akame has been bribed by food" Tatsumi said.

"She must be hungry because this long trip..." Lubbock also comented.

"Hey Dante, what these guys job anyway?" Patty asked while whisper to Dante's ear.

"They're assassins..." Dante simply answered in other hand Patty is shocked plus terefied by Dante answer. "Dante are you serious?! what should I do? me just greet with them casually earlier..." Patty whispered again to Dante's ear with woried tone.

"I don't know, so I hoped with you realize to who you're dealing with you watch your tounge next time or you will be..." Dante said gestured with his finger across his throat as if he signaled if you saying something wierd they would kill you.

"Dante that's not true right? these guys your friends right? You will protect me if something happens RIGHT? " Patty still whisper to Dante's ear and Dante himself is started to be annoyed by Patty.

"Am I looked like a bodyguard to you? this because you followed me enter that portal, so bear the fear with yourself."

"This your fault too for opening something like portal at front of me, you know girls at my age is quite have high curiosity to our surrounding..." Patty said and started blame Dante.

"So you're admiting that you still little brat by saying that..." Dante said teased Patty and walk to cabin that made by Susano.

"Dante wait for me... and im not little girl!"

XXX

"So where you're from actually?" Najenda asked to Patty and Patty herself is quite scared after known that Dante's acquaintance here is group of famous assassins.

"Dont be afraid... we wouldn't gonna hurt you or anything... Dante are you saying something wierd about us and that make this little girl is scared?" Akame said to Patty to make her relax, and asked a question to Dante afterwards. And turns out Dante is at middle of the conversation with new member Chelsea.

"So you're Dante? You quite famous you know..." Chelsea said open the conversation.

"Am I? Well its not weird, I'm good with poeple also handsome too and so on. Make me quite famous you know..." Dante replied.

"You famous because your mysterious background. Revolutionary Army already investigate where you're from and such but bam... there's nothing. As if you're pop up here like you showed before, with a wierd looking portal of yours." Chelsea said draw all her thought to Dante.

"For your information is was lived at somewhere distant from here. I originally not folks from around here or this country. So that make sense if you guys find a dead end to investigation towards me." Dante replied casually and then he being called by Akame.

"Dante are you not listening to what I have said earlier?"

"What? are you not see I'm at conversation too here? one by one will you, I only have one head here..." Dante said his reason.

"Fine... I will not bother you, enjoy yourself..." Akame replied she seems like sulking after Dante said that, because she quickly entered her room. Left Dante confused to what already happened to her.

"What the hell?"

"Dante you must be gentle towards woman you know..." Chelsea said while sweatdrop.

XXX

"So where you are from?" Najenda asked a question again to Patty.

"Red Grave city..." Patty answered.

"Red Grave city? I never heard of it, is that place far away?" Najenda asked again.

"Yes, that place is so far from here just like you should take a year to get there..." Patty said a lies honestly she don't know how distant is between here and Red Grave.

"So that's why you got here by Dante's power. And you can chill out, we are indeed assassins squad but, we will never hurt innocent, so you can relax okay..." Najenda said give Patty reassurance too.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for my rude attitude by freak out and else. Well you know after Dante was said to me, that's you guys an assassins. Honestly I was bit scared. Since at where I was from assassins is rare and have some bad reputation. So by reflect I selfishly judge you, I'm sorry." Patty said an apology to Najenda and the rest of Night Raid.

"Apologies accepted, so Patty the room there is will be your room while you here for a moment..." Najenda said while pointing a room for Patty to use while she settle there.

"Thanks, and as gratitude for let me stay let me handle the food department I'm quite skilled." Patty said with full confidence.

"You will be paired with Akame-chan then..." Leone said while sit at sofa that being made by Susano.

"Akame is the one who has black hair girl right?" Patty asked.

"Yeah that's her, she maybe looks cold at outside but she quite caring and nice person too. So relax okay?" Leone said and take another drink.

"Nee-san, you are drink too much." Lubbock said reminded her. And Leone replied with a laugh and said. "Relax Lubbock, half of my body is being made of alcohol. Of course that's just kidding, me drink for reduce the pain I had from being attack at former hideout earlier."

"I know you used that as pain killer, but have too much drinks is bad for your health." Tatsumi also said.

"Have my comrade being woried to me is nice sometimes. Especially came form boys that which I had lay my eyes at just like you Tatsumi..." Leone said while embrace Tatsumi to her chest, and this move make Mine jealous.

"Leone! what are you doing! Tatsumi get off from there you pervert! You're doing something indecent at front of little girl!" Mine said coveted her jealousy

"Aww... Mine enough with your jealousy. This only skinship beetwen comrade. You fell free to joined too you know." Leone said.

"I'm n-not jealous or anything! I just... My chest is not big as you Leone..." Mine said and her voice become more quieter at the end of her sentence. And make Leone didn't hear her. "What did you say? I didn't catch the last..."

"Shut up!" Mine said covered her embarrassment

"They're not like assassins squad at all" Patty thought and sweat drop.

XXX

Meanwhile the sadist general, Esdeath at some meeting with the corrupt Prime Minister her beauty is beamed more with the evening sun as the background. "Thanks to you it seems His Highness is interested on love thing." Said Prime Minister.

"With the alcohol and joy of women I shall corrupted His Highness. It's my duty to give him the sweet moments and worldly desire." he's added accompanied with his sly grin.

"Dont do that to much or you will break him and make him more worst than you.." Esdeath said with her beautiful yet sadistic smile.

"Is that what you wanted right? Okay actually I'm summoned you here for something important According to Intel of mine the type of new Danger Beast is appeared around Capital. I need your Jeagers to catch one of it as experiment." Prime Minister said.

"About that matters I'm in middle an investigation about that too, at fist they appeared at forest near the mine and eventually attack some residential area around it." Esdeath said

"Exactly, and now they have been rumored to eat the whole family at some place near Capital.and fun fact they're take a shape near to human too. Great General Budou already gives order for their extermination. But just like I said earlier I need you to catch that new type for me. Can you do it General?"

"Very well I do it, hunt some Danger Beast will sure pump my blood for a bit. I shall give one to you as a gift, but also remember to give the reward to my soldier at North." Esdeath said demand her condition for this mission.

"You kind to your soldier as always..." Prime Minister comented.

"More they loyal to me, more willing they've sacrifice their life for my sake. That's why the soldier of mine is known as the best at this country." Esdeath said, and stand from the chair prepare to leave.

"One more thing, be carefull for the demons out there general..." Prime minister said out of the blue and Esdeath confused to this statment. "Demons? what are you talking about? do you belive in something like demons? So ridiculous can you see yourself at mirror for once." Esdeath said and then depart for her mission left the Prime Minister alone.

"Suit yourself General, I'm just telling to you to be carefull... The demons is already here." Prime Minister said to himself and continue to enjoy his meal.

Next day all Jeagers prepare a plan for take care those new type Danger Beast, they used some merchant that take a route for outside to Capital. When they got at some place that which have been rumored for the new type attacks. "We must fast they sun is about to set, we need get outta here before it's too late." Said one of merchant. "Yeah, I have heard a rumour that some Danger beats is attacking around here and I'm not want to be next lost of killed or missing person." Said the one who handle the wheel.

But unfortunately the new type Danger Beast already ambushed them. "Shit... they're here... we're done for." Said the merchant. And when they about attacked by the newtype. And when about those Danger Beast is started to attacking both merchant, Bols is save the day by burned them down by his Teigu.

At first they're gratefull because they know their ass is safe for now, but when they seeing their saviour Bols they terefied by him. "There's nothing to be afraid, I already take care of them..." Bols said, he was saying that with his usual caring tone, but those two seeing it diffrently.

"Dont worry the evil is eliminated, you're safe now sir..." Seryuu said while patting their shoulders give reassurance smile. And those two merchants really get ease now because no matter you seeing it Seryuu is normal girl. "Ohhh... you guys Teitoku army? thank god, and thanks for saving our ass.

Meanwhile Wave is feel a pity for Bols because he's treated that way, while comforted Bols with patting his shoulder. "Umm... Bols-san, don't mind that okay..." in other hand Bols is seems alright in fact he genuinely woried for those merchants that which make Wave sweat drop.

The other Danger Beast is realized that their life is threatened right now, and they decided to flee from there but of course Esdeath not let that to happen. She quickly frezee them over and that make them preserve alive as Prime Minister ordered. "Well indeed I never seen this kind of Danger Beast, and at least we get what we want then" Esdeath said in other hand Kurome stares those Danger Beast so intensively, as if she could eat those damned creatures and Esdeath seen this. "Kurome don't eat them..." and Kurome shocked by that because indeed she want to taste them.

At that time when everyone in Jeagers doesn't looking the shadow lurking from the darknness, and turns out to be a demons the horde of Seven Hell the 1st Hell Pride. they sliced down the merchant and attacking Bols, Wave and Serryu all together. "What the hell is those things!" Wave said while freak out and slice down the demons using his sword. "Are they Danger Beast? " Bols wondering and burn them with his Teigu. "I don't know they seems unfriendly and evil..." Seryuu comented and take down a Demon with powered back kick and Axe kick too, her karate lesson is realy coming handy.

Not long after that Kurome and Esdeath is joining the battle, while Kurome is slicing down those demons with Yatsufusa while Esdeath try to showered them with ice projectile and anything related to ice also with her rapier too. Even with that they only take down 50 demons and those Seven Hells, is keep coming one after another. "How many these creep ass thing actually?" Wave started to groaning.

"Well it seems whatever this thing they're still plenty of it so why wouldn't we enjoy it for a moment? and this could be training too. I'm so excited right now..." Esdeath said and she is about concentrated her power.

"Let's have some fun..."

As they commander said Jeagers is stroms in to the horde of demons, after one hour of that intense battle between Teitoku special police force and 300 demons, after that hell of massacre ended the Seven Hells is already not being summoned the Jeagers won the battle. "Holy crap, what the hell was that?" Wave said while try to catch his breath and deactivated his Grand Chariot. He's activated his Teigu when the demons reached 150. "Indeed that was extreme..." Bols also comented. "Their body seems fragile but surprisingly hard..."Kurome said even her at on her knee and lean only at her Yatsufusa.

Meanwhile their commander, takken a deep breath and control her composure after that battle, and suddenly she remembered to what Prime Minister was said to her earlier. "_That fat bastard said carefull for the demons was he? So this is the demons that he talking about, but why he know about all of this? is he has another secret? I must have another investigation._" Esdeath thought and then she decided to dismissed Jeagers back to the HQ.

"Jeagers, our mission is completed, I'll commanded another soldier to pick up those Danger Beast now back to the HQ..." Esdeath said and that make all of them glad too, they need time to recover themselves after that battle. Or so that what they thought, but apparently the worst not yet come another shadow coming in and this is bigger than before, all Jeagers on High alert, ready for the worst. "Aww man... now what?" Only Wave is complaining he literally almost use his strength but job is job, he must ready to whatever it is.

Then he's arrived. A demon clad in black armor that features several spikes, horns and blue lines that traverse several sections of his costume. He wields a large, black sword, larger than himself, that bears similar features to his armor and is able to summon 'phantom swords', blue blades that appear from thin-air, hover around him and attack according to his will. The one and only the dark knight Nelo Angelo himself. Esdeath just standing and grin very evilly and arrogantly towards the appearance of dark knight. The other in other hand only watch in awe to the dark knight kneeled down by the enormous demonic aura. Nelo Angelo just scanning his surrounding then he pull his Greatsword and pointed it to Jeagers as sign for duel.

"Why he's pointed his weapon to us?" Bols asked. "He's asking for duel... huh, what a manner even though that thing is hideous as hell apparently he still has some pride and dignity" Kurome answered Bols question then she get up and sheathed her Yatsufusa back to the scabbard ready to face the dark knight. Nelo Angelo just waiting form either Esdeath or Kurome who make the first move and turns out Kurome who did it, she dashed foward try to attack the neck part of Nelo Angelo's armour and it seems vain because her attack is being deflected by dark armour, and Kurome is manage to dodge Nelo Angelo's counter attacks while make another strike to Nelo Angelo's face while that also in vain too.

Now Wave's turn to shine, he activated again his Teigu Grand Chariot and do a downward slash with spear of his and that attack manage to tear the dark armour at chest part, and then Bols join to the dance floor with his Teigu Rubicante he burned the dark knight straight on the face hope that will do some damage. "Eat this!" Bols said while he burned Nelo Angelo's face, and very unexpectedly Nelo Angelo chocked Bols neck and lift him on the air, Wave is trying to help but the dark knight is catch him as well.

Nelo Angelo headbutt Bols face with his dark armour covered face and punch Wave straight at his gut, then slamming him to the ground, both Wave and Bols is groaning in pain while Seryuu is also trying safe their ass. With her modified Weaponry and also biological type of Teigu Hekkatonkheirs, that Teigu is try to empowered the dark knight but been subdued by Phantom Blade. Esdeath is attacking now she try to hit the dark knight with piercing ice tower straight to open flesh, and that seems worked the dark knight is takken aback for a bit and stunned too.

Kurome is dashed towards Nelo Angelo, she so eager to make the dark knight as her new collection, she just need to apply little scratch at Nelo Angelo's flesh with Yatsufusa, but before she do that the dark knight is performed a vertical slash with his Greatsword in order to avoided to be controlled by Kurome, and Wave jump on that attack make Kurome don't suffer the direct damage in other hand Grand Chariot can't whistand anymore damage and deactivated alongside with Wave fainted because he is exhausted. "I need to end this..." Esdeath thought and decided to summoned a giant ice meteor to sandwich Nelo Angelo with that and ground.

Nelo Angelo manage to whistand than the giant ice meteor, make Esdeath to summoned another one, and yet the dark knight still stand. Then Esdeath came up with the third, and with that she able to sandwich him with the ground and make Nelo Angelo unable to move. "Seryuu, Kurome, Bols you take Wave and get back to HQ before this damned being is able to came out." Esdeath said commanded the rest of Jeagers. And they of course following it obediently.

"What about you captain?" Seryuu asked.

"Not to worry about me, I'm soon be back after I take care this thing, this kind opponent is to waste to left behind." Esdeath replied and when she about do another attack a shadow that morph into a ball appear, and then that shadow ball is burst out into a spike attacking Esdeath and another is coming, a thunder pillar is showed up at front of her prevent her to come any closer to Nelo Angelo. And that turns out be Shadow and Griffon.

"Interesting... never I see a human like you before." Griffon the Demon bird open the conversation.

"Same to me, I never know that bird could talking before ..." Esdeath said mocking Griffon

"Well said human, now you're seen the bird is actually can talk, and I hate to ruin your fun by fighting my fellow here, but you realy should stop. Our objective is not you here but something else." Griffon started to negotiate.

"If I refuse?"

"Then we have no choice but take you down."

"I'm want to see how you try that bird brain..." Esdeath said mocking Griffon again, and after that Griffon is destroying the ice meteor that sandwich Nelo Angelo and with that the dark knight is raise from the ground. Then Griffon do the attacks to Esdeath

[Bullets]

Griffon shoot balls of lighting from his maw to Esdeath's direction, and she simply evade that attack easily, she not realized that Shadow is also attacking too, Shadow changes his whole body into a spinning blade, striking enemies with a spin attack.

[Bayonett]

And Esdeath is managed to hold Shadow with her rapier while Shadow still grinding the rapier at some point Esdeath can't hold it then the spining blade is able to hurt her shoulder, then form behind Griffon is do a.

[Blokade]

By summoning a lightning pilar and that able to electrocuted Esdeath, but surprisingly she not dead and just stunned by that attack then again Shadow try add some damage by do a

[Skewer ]

He morph his head his into a needle to stab at enemies. His objective is Esdeath's heart to make Esdeath done for good, but but her power she can deflected that attack make Shadow only able strike her non fatal point.

[Round Robin]

Griffon suddenly showed up in front of Esdeath and blast her with lightning, and again Shadow is trying to deliver another devastating blow by another Skewer move. "I_ couldn't belive these fools can make me use this..._" As Esdeath thought she unleashed her ultimate move before Shadow's skewer able to reach her. " Everything shall frozen on my will..."

[Makahadma]

Esdeath ultimate move with this she able frezee everything even the space and time itself and with this chance Esdeath is able make both Griffon and Shadow reach the state of stalemate then with that effect of Makahadma ended, time and space back on track Esdeath use this chance to flee, shame indeed but she decided to do so because she already all out and entertained so she don't bother by such trivial thing and back to Jeagers HQ.

Nelo Angelo is approached the core of Griffon and Shadow give them a bit of his demonic energy enough for them to materialized themselves. "Thanks pal, whew I couldn't belive it, that beast woman able froze the space and time, well that's very fun right partner?" Griffon said to Nelo Angelo and Shadow who both of them only nodding as sign of agreement. "Dante..." Nelo Angelo only growling Dante's name "Oh yes, I almost forgot we here for Dante let's search him shall we?"

**TBC**

* * *

Jackpot! chapter 17 is already here. Actually I planed this chapter updated at 3rd of September, as anniversary for six month since I started to write this fic, yes it's already half of year passed. And I know we are particularly dislike this year of 2020 because Corona virus made everything to shit show, lots of poeple lost their jobs bored to death and more importantly lots of people died because this virus I hoped to God may all of us is given strength to overcome this ordeal, okay and since then I already seen there are 49 people who fav this fic and 58 is following this story 26 Reviews that all of them realy helped me to motivated me to keep writing and keep study on English. Even one of my fellow request me to make another story that which I still thinking of his idea. So thank you very much for everyone who supported me until now by reviewing me fav and follow this story I hoped I could give this story good ending.

Now let's replied the review that I left for so long.

**Guest : Thank you for your Review and I hoped you will always enjoy the story of mine.**

**Guest Who named himself Chicken: Yeah actually that's was a sudden idea of "what if I added Patty here" like that and you know everyone keep mentioned Nero is dead weight now how about Patty the ordinary Lil girl yeah?**

**Yggdrasil09: indeed I'm not English-speaking person I'm totally foreigners eastern to be precise and thank you for your review**

**Yuri Lovers Zero : My friend like I mentioned above that was sudden spark and now I want make Dante feel the same suffering of his fellow Capcom game Leon from Re4 with the useless Ashley who always give me hard time when I played Re4 back at the day. And your another question is yes maybe I will updated this fic monthly because of jobs and real world **.

Okay maybe that enough for now, see you guys at the next chapter.

**FantasiaWillow**

**Dont forget to Review okay.**


	18. Mission 18:Alastor

**Disclaimer, I not own the both works they belong to the rightful owner.****Watch out for the typo an any OOC that might happen in this story.****Like always, Enjoy and don't forget to Review.**

Jeagers HQ.

Esdeath entered her room, and quickly treated her wounds that she get after battle with Nelo Angelo, Griffon and Shadow. At her shoulder there a hole is visible because the failed attempt of Shadow to deliver a fatal blow because Esdeath herself deflected the attack at last minute not to mention a couple of cuts and bruises too. After an emergency treatment done not only she wears her clothes again but also changed the tattered clothes with a new and fresh one, then she pay visit to Wave and the rest of Jeagers.

"Are you okay captain?" Run asked, he's the only one who absent when the other was fighting the demons because he was at some investigation towards the newtype Danger Beast under Esdeath's command.

"I'm okay, there's nothing to worry about, how about Wave and the others?" Esdeath said and asked about Wave's and the other conditions.

"Well Wave is still unconscious, it seems the attack that he received is quite do a damage, the doctor already checked him he suffered a broken ribs, fracture a big open wound that which already has been take care by doctor. Now we only needs to wait until he regain his consciousnes back. And for the other not suffered a big damage like Wave, they're just get a few bruises and exhausted." Said rune explained all things to Esdeath.

"Okay then, how about your report regarding those newtype Danger Beast?" Esdeath asked, and then Run give some files regarding the current result of research toward those Danger Beast, and Esdeath began to read those files while Run give his report.

"According to my investigation those Danger Beast is was a human. I think only Teigu user who able do stunts like that."

"Hmm... so you said those are some experimental subject? The one who fit that criteria is the missing Dr Stylish though." Esdeath said whIle read the report file.

"Maybe Doctor do that for another weapon experiment, because according my inspection alongside the attempt to find him, me and a few military soldiers is examine his lab. But the wierd thing is even though he was a doctor who loved do a various experiment the lab of his not has a trace that lead to something like that, rather his lab is weirdly clean, I'm suspected that he has a secret lab and this newtype Danger Beast is pop up from there, because the time they're pop up is almost same time when the doctor is missing." Run said.

"If all of your theory is right, then those Danger Beast will dissappear on its own, because they will have limited number. And I have a conclusion to all of this, the doctor not dead when he was looking for Tatsumi then gone because killed by somebody. Rather he was find the enemy HQ that maybe owned by Night Raid or Revolutionary Army then he killed in the process when he want to collect some test subject. That bastard who will imagine he was a visionary person." Esdeath said explained her own conclusion that maybe lead to the truth.

"Next Run, are you really think that those Danger Beast is realy manage to escape on their own or..." Esdeath tried to hang her word for a bit.

"There's another third party Teigu user involved..."

"Correct... you doing great Run, well all of this only Speculation though, and remember to report if it's anything new I need to give my report to Prime Minister .

"Yes captain, I will..." Run said.

XXX

"Hey Akame, what's wrong with you?" Dante said while knocking on the door of Akame's room.

"Nothing! Why you not enjoy your time with Chelsea? it seems you having a good time when at conversation with her!" Akame answered with pissed tone.

"She just asked me a few questions and some greeting why you so mad over that?" Dante said again.

"Just leave me alone, I want some quiet time." Akame said.

"Okay then..." Dante replied and he's realy leave from front of Akame's room, and not long after that Akame open the door to check is Dante still there or not and the result Dante is not there and Akame more pissed off than before therefore she slamming the door very hard for vent her anger.

"Dante you Jerk!" Akame said to herself when jump to bed and try to get some sleep.

"Dante where you have been?" Chelsea asked when find him walked at corridor.

"Just from Akame's room, that crazy meat eater is mad at me out of the blue" Dante replied.

"And? What she said to you?"

"She said that she need some time alone." Dante said nonchalantly.

"And you just leave?:Just like that?" Chelsea asked again with tone that as if she was not belive her ears.

"Yeah she said like that then I just followed what she want, is that wrong?" Dante replied so innocently

"_This guy, he's so dense, he even don't understand why Akame-chan mad at him at first place. How unfortunate of you Akame-chan, I hoped your relationship is alright."_

Chelsea thought and she answered Dante's question. "No, but like I was said earlier Dante, you must considerate towards woman because their feelings is more delicate than men's so be careful to what you said okay?"

After said that Chelsea patted Dante's shoulder and went to somewhere else. Left Dante confused and he just raised his shoulder as sign he was confused by Chelsea's words.

_"What she meant by saying that? Woman particularly hard to understand at first place, what they're said sometimes contradicting to each other."_

Dante thought and he decided to explore surrounding area hope he will find something that distract him for a moment. But instead he's being disturbed by Patty.

"Dante, where I can charge my smartphone?" Patty asked a very ridiculous question while showing him her latest smartphone with absolute dead battery.

"Are you can seen any LED light or light bulb around here Patty?" Dante asked with annoyed tone.

"No I not see them, wait a minute, don't tell me here..." Patty said and she's imagine a very worst possibilities at least for millenial generation like her.

"Yeah that's right, here no electricity or even Internet installed, you just transferred to some countryside. Do you like it Patty?" Dante said.

"You gonna be kidding me, Now where should I charged my phone? I will bored to death, Dante do something." Patty said while nagging to Dante.

"Bear with it, it's not like you will dead without phone, hahh... kids these days so hopelees they're even can't have fun without their smartphone."

"I don't want hear a Sunday preaching from some old generation, I want do something I'm bored!" Patty said almost throw a tantrum.

"Don't throw tantrum here... Agghhh! Fine use mine here..." Dante said and give her his flip phone and Patty just look at him with expression that as if said 'what the fuck is this?'

"Dante what's this?"

"That's my phone, well since the Internet is unavailable here at least you can listen some music, just insert your memory card then you just fine, and don't worry about battery though that phone is strong." Dante said explained his old school phone to Patty.

"This so old school honestly this first time I ever seen phone like yours, well its fine then." Patty said and insert her memory card then turn the phone on.

"Hey, don't make fun to my garakei, I got that from Japan and that sturdy as hell waterproof too well you satisfied now?." Dante said. But Patty still hold Dante's hand to stop Dante to went anywhere. "What you want? let me go!" Dante started to pissed towards Patty's antics.

"Gara what? I don't understand anyway Dante, I want go to river, I want play at river bank." Patty asked another selfish request.

"I'll come with you..." Chelsea said suddenly enter the conversation.

"Fine then, Chelsea-san can come with us, right Dante?"

"I never said I agree with this, you can go with Chelsea then, why you also drag me with you?" Dante said disagree with Patty's plan.

"But I want to go with you, please? pretty please?" Patty said while begging to Dante, and Dante is almost to exploded not have other choice other than agree to come with her "Alright then, let's go..."

XXX

"Look at that Dante! The river is so freaking clean and clear, oh my gosh I'm even able to see some fish from the surface is that cool?" Patty said she so hyped up when she arrived at the river banks and then no waiting any longer she dip her feet at cold river water.

"Dont wandering around too far, or you will being lost or takken by the river flow." Dante advised her and Patty only nodding and give him thumbs up as sign that she understand, and Dante only sighing towards Patty's attitude.

"She so cheerful isn't she?" Chelsea said and sit beside Dante on shade of the tree.

"She is, or rather cheerful she somehow annoying."Dante replied.

"Ahahaha, don't say that Dante it's something in common when girl at her age is being cheerful and High spirited."

"Is that so, well either way is fine by me, anyway sorry for dragging you all the way here. " Dante said while his expression still lazy as usual.

"it's fine, everyone is busy at training because they speciality is at combat while me usually do sneak attack and finish my enemy with one finishing blow." Chelsea said while swipe her hair because of wind.

"Is that Patty your sister Dante?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh then you're more assassin like than the other. What Patty? Nah she's an orphan, and I'm just short acquaintance because various circumstances with that girl but next day she clinging over me like you see right now.

"Oh, I thought she was your sister, well regardless the circumstances I'm understand why she's so close to you for obvious reason. Because she was an orphan why she want close to you, she want someone keep her company maybe like brothers or something belive me I'm already at that position too."

"Is that so? But if family is what she wants, I have found her a foster parent though why would she want to be around me is that absurd?"

"Well I don't think so, indeed I don't know how exactly you two meet to each other but I can see at that girls eyes, she was seeing you as her brother and her hero too. That's why even though she already find a family she still attached with you Dante... " Chelsea said.

"Someone attached with me? how ridiculous..." Dante replied sarcastically.

"Dante, I'm sorry in advance if my word offended you, but in my observation to you I have a conclusion.

"Oh? What is that? Let's hear it then."

"You're a very lonely person, I don't know what happened to you in your past but I was certain to it, even though you seems cheerful and friendly but you always build a tall wall around you not let anybody come in. Nobody could able see your true self and true face even what you're feeling." Chelsea said, and Dante not saying a word just keep looking foward to the river and he said while brushed his hair back. "You're quite observant Chelsea, you able to ripped my mask on despite we just meet few hours ago not like the others at Night Raid who already with me for three weeks since I here.

"Observation and sneak attack is speciality of mine, thanks for compliment."

"But you also half wrong and half right though..." Dante added while smile to Chelsea. And he take his top off because the heat of summer season.

"Hey Dante what are you doing?! Why you're remove your top?" Chelsea said panicked because now at front of her face presented, Dante's hot figure and muscular sexy body made Chelsea blushing, because she never seeing a sexy man body like Dante's.

"I take it off because the summer heat, and I not bothered by woman looking to my body though, so if you like it you free to enjoy it." Dante said so carefree and in other hand Chelsea had a bit curiosity to men's body therfore she awkwardly touch Dante's rock hard six pack abs. "Y-you d-dont mind right?" Chelsea said nervously and Dante just gave her a 'I don't give a damn' like expression.

_"Oh my god, this abs is so hard, is this even a flesh? And why this so good when I touch it?" _Chelsea wandering in thought. And unconsciously her hand wandering around Dante's chest and that make Dante jolt for a bit. "I just have one question in my mind, is this counted as sexual harassment?" Chelsea asked, and Dante just said to her as if this not a big deal. "I dunno, maybe? Well its not like you would be arrested for just touch my stomach and chest so relax..."

_"This guy, is so carefree to his surrounding, I was certain that my touch is kinda perverted because my curiosity of men's body. And me not gonna lie that Dante's body is indeed hot especially his abs and his biceps. When he not buff up but he's quite muscular build." _Chelsea thought while still enjoying touch Dante's upper body, but her excitement must be ended because from the sky the Katana Murasame is falling and stabbed to the ground beside Chelsea and Dante's positions.

Of course both Dante and Chelsea shocked about this, and when Dante get up and inspect that Katana that was Murasame. "What the? This is Murasame, why this Katana ended here and this was Akame's Katana wasn't it?" Dante said wondering how exactly Murasame can be here and he also wondering where the owner of this sword Akame is.

And Akame just casually pop up from nearby bush and said. "Oops, may bad, my hand just slipped sorry for DISTURBING you guys." Akame said extremely pissed but she doing her best to hide it, when Chelsea already have grab the whole thing, but not to Dante he still dense as ever don't get the true intention of Akame's doing.

"Shesshh, be careful next time will you? you're lucky there's no other poeple at the landing site of Murasame imagine if poeple there..." Dante said preaching to Akame while grab the sword and gave it back to its owner. Akame pissed meter hit the F side because Dante still don't get the hint, and then Akame just take the Murasame and give Dante a stern look. "Why you looked me like that? am I doing something wrong?" Dante asked. And grab Akame's shoulder, then Akame, rejected Dante's hand on her shoulder by move violently. "Seriously what's wrong with you? I don't understand! Am I do something to you?!" Dante said already annoyed by Akame's attics. But Chelsea quickly separate both of them before anything goes wrong.

"Okay, relax there Akame-chan can we talked for a bit? And Dante wait there and keep an eye for Patty okay?" Chelsea said, at first Akame want to reject that but Chelsea insisted and left her with no other choice.

"What do you want?" Akame said not changed her tone when she and Chelsea got a quite distance from Dante.

"Look me just want straight something here, there's nothing going on between me and Dante." Chelsea replied.

"Why I should care about that Jerk going out with? And with you doing earlier touched him like that, that's not convincing at all." Akame said still doing her best hiding the fact she was jealous.

"You see that part was his fault I mean come on, I'm healthy and straight woman. That would be weird if I don't excited o-over that, oh my god he's so sexy goddamnit." Chelsea said explained all things while slightly embarrassed at beginning but too honest at the end.

"And I know you also want touch that so bad, that's why you so upset right? well I feel bad for you because cant touch it that feel nice I telling you." Chelshea said tease Akame.

"Shut up! I don't want touch it why I should at first place?"

"Well that's too bad, maybe I should give another dip? Since Dante seems don't bothered at all." Chelshea said provoked Akame and working, unconsciously Akame stopped Chelsea by grabbed her hand. Chelsea in other hand just give Akame a victorious and mischievous smile as sign of her satisfaction.

"Hmmm... ? you saying you not interested earlier right? Why you stopping me Akame-chan." Chelsea said, Akame just replied with silence because her pride is shredded at front of Chelsea and Chelsea added."Relax Akame-chan you have a chance to get Dante, you just to be honest to yourself and also try to catch his heart with your own pace. No need to rush things that dumbass is to dense. But you also not take it easy because I bet he quite popular with woman, I'm not gonna lie he's handsome and sexy, any woman indeed want him so badly. Including me..."

"What do y-" Akame said tried to replied to Chelsea, but quickly silenced by Chelsea with put her index finger on Akame's lips, and she said. "Rather than throwing tantrum to me or Dante you know a better thing to do right Akame - chan? Or you want me give some example?

Akame get rid that Chelsea's finger from her lips completely ignored and rejected Chelsea's ideas, and Akame walking towards Dante, who showing off his fishing ability by doing a hand only fishing. Make Patty who watched impresed in awe to Dante's doing.

"Akame-san, look Dante is fishing but without any poles, he's use only his hands! Is that cool? He just like a bear." Patty said to Akame when she said Akame walking towards her and Dante.

"Yeah..." Akame replied to Patty.

"You seems at bad mood lately, so I think to give you some nice grilled fish, since you love meat most than anything." Dante said while dropped the fish he catch and about build a fire to grill the fish, and then Dante wear again his boots and rolled down his pants after he was rolled them up when he catch the fish at the river. Akame not replied just sit beside the bonfire while try ignite the fire.

While Dante grilled the fish with just alone with Akame because Chelsea act like pro wing woman try to get both the red eye assassins and Devil Hunter time form themselves by first, get rid Patty out of the scene. By show her cool tricks from Teigu of hers.

"So it seems you're really have a good time with Chelsea there, I'm understand she's cute after all." Akame said first try to break the ice of awkwardness.

"How many times I'm telling you, I not have a thing with Chelsea..." Dante said with frustrated tone and his expression as if said 'this shit again'

"You keep saying that but here you now, at the side of riverbanks while the weather is nice also the mood perfect place and time for a date!" Akame said with high voice.

"Date my ass! I'm here because that annoying brat dragged me to here, and then Chelsea came out of nowhere joined us." Dante said his defence he deep inside he had no idea why he not want Akame think that he and Chelsea dating or have special relationship.

"Oh? Use the child as the excuses are we? What a shame!" Akame don't belived that Dante just said and think he just saying excuses use Patty as a shield.

"Excuses?! That's the real thing... you can ask the brat directly and-" Dante's word is been cut halfway because Akame said.

"Well then! Why you let Chelsea touch you if you not had a thing for her?And why you show off your body to her at first place?! you womanizer Jerk!"

"Blame the goddamn summer heat! I'm feeling hot that's why I'm take it off! That's up to me if I want to show my body to anyone. And I'm not a womanizer! Why you so mad anyway it's not like you're my girlfriend or anything!" Dante said and that statment stunned Akame she had a moment of revelations at her head she thought.

_"That's true, I'm not just girlfriend or anything why I'm so mad to him? Why I'm so pissed when Dante alone with Chelsea? Why? Am I in love with this Jerk? No, that's no way!"_

As Akame lost in thought her face is reddened and that confuse Dante but at that time at rare occasions Dante's brain is worked and figured out that Akame is jealous but somehow he couldn't get the reason why Akame jealous. instead he used it for teased the poor Akame that which has dilemma on her brain about her feeling towards the Devil Hunter.

"I get it! I know why you're so wierd... you're jealous aren't you?!"

Again Dante's word make Akame as if get thunderstruck at mid day and of course Akame denied that. "What?! Why would I have to be jealous to you? to Chelsea?! Hmph! Not gonna happen"

"It's okay, that's not need to hide it come on you want to touch it don't you? It's okay this not you gonna be arrested just because you touch my top body, c'mon don't shy this not be counted as sexual harassment." Dante said and grab Akame's hand. And without Akame realized it her hands already touch Dante's rock hard stomach. And then just like that, when Akame's hand touch Dante, the tingling sensation is allover her palm. And she hate to admit it but this very nice.

_"I hate to admit but, Chelsea is right. This my first time to ever touch man's body and yet this so nice... Dante is so sexy..."_ Akame thought and when she at it Dante is said. "Well... are you enjoy it?" Akame didn't answer that question instead she push Dante to the ground covered with grass. "Wait Akame, what are you doing?" Dante said while suprised and Akame in other hand not listening and put her cheek on Dante's stomach then nibble the muscles with her teeth. This make Dante jolt for a bit and when him to do something to stop this Akame already climb Dante and nibble his neck, Akame hit Dante's weak spot, and that make him lose his strength to even move Akame's body from him. "Akame, s-stop..." Dante said Almost moaning.

_"Omg, what happened to her? why everything is going like this? I'm just meant to tease her who knows she would go wild like this? And If she keep attacking my weak spot like that I'm gonna..." D_ante thought. And then Akame stop the attacking and look Dante in the eye with eye full of lust. Dante is stunned by Akame's beauty she is illuminated by the sun of summer make her more beautiful he's never thought will found that Akame is beautiful.

Things is going same on Akame's side with her head filled with lust she not longer care what happened, and ths is first time that she ever felt like this, and see for first time Dante fall to her control. That annoying and so full of himself Dante, look so pitiful under her. She so eager to mark all Dante's body all over place as sign Dante is hers not anyone else but first she want to claim Dante's lips. But before she could do that she being disturbed by a screaming voice both from Patty and Chelsea.

"What was that?" Akame said already regain her consciousness and get off from Dante's body.

"That's Chelsea and Patty's voice, something must been happen to them, let's check it out." Dante suggested and agreed by Akame. When both of them arrived to place where the scream from they're too late Patty and Chelsea already gone missing. They quickly investigate the surrounding hope for the clue, and jackpot, Dante founded a stone tablet written by the kidnapper. And also the fact that both Patty and Chelsea being kidnapped by demons.

Because the stone tablet is written by demonic language, the content is:

**"We're already kidnapped your two cute little friend if you want save them face us at this destinage location, better hurry up Son Of Sparda or you'll never be meet them alive"**

"Dante, what was that?" Akame asked when she seen Dante hold a stone tablet with puzzled expression because she can't read the content. "This the massage from the kidnapper, both Chelsea and the brat is get kidnapped by demons." Dante said.

"Demons... Why?" Akame asked again.

"Well who knows? Maybe those bastard is after me. So persistent bastard indeed, maybe Mundus is behind this..."

"Mundus you mean, the Demon King?"

"Yeah, but this still wild thought, because Mundus still weakened and sealed away by my father, unless... he's got some surge of power somewhere and then all of this will be match up. Akame go, back to the hideout I'll take care of this." Dante said while summoned both Rebelion and Yamato on his hand.

"No... I also go with you." Akame replied with serious face, while Dante give her a rejection for that.

"No way, Are you lost your mind? The opponent this time not a bad guy, they are literally demons you'll not stand a chance . Akame do what I said to you, go back to the hideout."

No! Those son of a bitch take my friend away, that's no way I turn my tail and back! I will fight them" Akame replied with solid determination and Dante seing that Cleary as the day. Therefore he's not have any choice to let Akame fight beside him.

"Alright if you insisted, but you need the Devil Arms, these guys maybe tougher than the lesser demons like 7 hells because this demons had intelligence that make it able to write, trust me your Teigu wI'll not stand a chance." Dante said.

"Wait what? Devil Arms?! How the hell I got those? We clearly not have time to hunt that type of demons right?"

"You don't need look for the exact new one, you can just use mine. In fact I let you use my Rebelion, how does sound? Beside I got lot of Devil Arms, lend you one wouldn't hurt." Dante said and hand her his Rebelion like nothing.

"Wait Dante, the Rebelion of yours is special isn't it? and beside I can't use that, I even not able to touch that thing directly, I know it because I've tried it before when you impaled few days back. The sword of yours is rejecting me." Akame said her reason.

"Maybe I have the backdoor for that..." After Dante said that he put Yamato on the ground, then channeling the demonic energy and his energy marked to the grass as catalyst for summoning ritual, then after few minutes the manifestation of Yamato, Aoyama is being summoned.

"Oh its you Son of Sparda, I never thought to able meet your this fast." Aoyama said her greeting. "Yeah Aoyama I also glad to meet you again, but sadly we in hurry so I glad if cut the chit-chat and straight to matters." Dante said try to cut the unnecessary thing.

"Very well, go on I'm all ears." Aoyama replied, when Dante is talking with Aoyama Akame is stunned by appearance of Devil Arms manifestation's beauty.

"Yamato, is that able if you negotiate with Rebelion, to let her to used to this girl?" Dante said the situation and pointed Akame.

"Wait what? You want this girl use Rebelion? that's not imposible but you know Rebelion is kind of moody sword, but I will try it." Aoyama said with unbelievable expression at start but turns out she aggree for helping Dante.

Then Aoyama travel to Rebelion's domains, then few minutes later she's back and said. "Dante and you red eyed woman there Rebelion want to have talks with you two so you need to come." Aoyama said and Dante replied with groan. "Look I don't have time can you just-" Dante can't finished his word cause Aoyama cut him. "She insisted, she said take it or leave it and she would never let anyone touch or use her except Son Of Sparda like she promised to your father." After Aoyama said that Dante looked to Akame make sure she's ready, and Akame just replied with a nod as sign of acceptance.

XXX

Then with help of Aoyama both Devil hunter and Assassins travelled to Rebelion's domain. When both of them opened their eyes, the scenery is changed, so foreign place for Akame but not to Dante. Because they're at inside of Devil May Cry office, while the manifestation of Rebelion at the usual place Dante use to laze around.

"Rebellion, I brought them like you asked." Aoyama said and then Rebelion face them Dante and Akame realized one thing to this girl, she just like female version of Dante. Except her hair is shoulder-length and her eye color is gold, unlike Dante with his blue colored eyes. And how she dressed is diffrent, she used a black T-shirt with a skull motif and wear a brown jeans with black boots, she also wear a necklace with same design as the screaming Devil skull at pommel guard of her sword version.

"So... here you're my partner, Dante you have nothing to said to me Son Of Sparda?" Rebelion said

"Rebelion, buddy I'm have something ask to you, can you lend your strength-" Dante's word is been cut halfway cause Rebelion said. "So I think this how our partnership works it seems, you just looked me like a useful tools that can be lend freely to somebody else eh? Are you not remember that me who helped you that day, and now you treated me like this?!" While she said that Rebellion grab Dante's collar and her golden eyes is shining.

"I know this a selfish request, and will stained your promise with my father, but please Rebelion I need your strength because I know you for the long time you're my strongest partner, it's only you can do that I can't let Akame get hurt that why Rebelion, I need you." Dante said to his sword manifestation, and Rebelion is quiet before she said. "Hmm... so when I'm being used to the girl right there you will use Yamato?"

"Yes sort of, I hoped you not mad or anything."

"Well then, you can use me little girl, and Yamato don't get on your head because you used by my partner Dante." Rebelion give permission to Akame use her.

"You're just jealous because Dante use me for a quite long time am I right? Rebelion?" Yamato said teased Rebelion.

"No! Shut your trap! I not jealous or anything just shocked for a bit. And Dante and little girl there who's your name?"

"Akame..." Akame answered Rebelion's question and Rebelion said. "Akame I looked you're worthy enough to wield me, but because the absence of Sparda's blood you will never awaken the true from of me like Dante does, but here's the backdoor you just use a drop of Dante's blood and my power is aweakened back for one hour. And now let's do the fight shall we?"

"Wait what? what fight you're talking about Rebelion?!" Dante said while he is suprised with Rebelion's statment.

"Oh please, are you thought me just like that agree without give her a test? that's no way you know this is my requirements now, Akame let's started this party shall we?" Rebellion said while she throw the sword, and that's a dormant version of her sword from. While the other hand Rebelion wielded the awakened version. And then she guided them to go outside to go to more spacious place for fight, the Devil May Cry office parking place.

Both Akame and manifestation of Rebelion is pointed to each other, before they're dashed with high speed and clashing sword. When the fight Akame is used all Dante's moveset that she ever seen to against the Rebelion, and Rebelion herself is amazed with Akame's spirit and her genuine felling to rescue her friend, Akame's gaze remind her to Sparda, he also had that kind of eyes when he's make her and Yamato, that make Rebelion soften her move and finaly let Akame to use her after beat her back and blue first.

"Very well Akame, you're doing a good job, come here..." Rebelion commanded and when Akame get close to the Devil Arms she take a little blood of Akame's and make a sign at Akame's chest and then Rebelion said. "This our contract sign with this I let you wield me Akame ..."

Dante just let out the big sigh glad all of this gone smoothly, while Aoyama patted his shoulder. "Glad anything going smoothly?" Aoyama asked with tease tone. "Yup, I think Rebelion will rampage and go wild, but the opposite, Hmph I already thought my Rebelion is more mature than you Yamato..." Dante said and when Dante want to get closer with his beloved Devil Arms manifestation, she rejected Dante and go away from him. "Who said I already forgive you Dante? You spend your time lately with Yamato right? Why you go away and play with her more..." Rebelion said.

"What? c'mon not this again... I'm just use her for a bit unlike you Rebelion, well since Yamato is Vergil's last momento at least I want take care of her like I take care of you." Dante said he's word sounds like a playboy but surprisingly Rebelion accepted that._ "I'm glad Rebelion is more dumb than Yamato. Wait is that means I'm more dumb than Vergil?"_ Dante thought, and disturbed by Yamato.

"I think it's time we leave. if we here more longer time I'm afraid Akame's body don't hold for much longer."

"Alright then, thanks for your help Rebelion I will not forget it pal." Dante said

"Thank you Rebelion I'm promised you to take care of you like I take care my Murasame." Akame said and Rebelion just replied her with smile. And then they're all went from Rebelion's domain realm back to reality.

And when Akame gain her consciousness, she quickly checked her chest, and turns out the human screaming skull mark that Rebelion gave is there, so Akame sure all of that not a dream or illusion. Dante followed afterwards and he give the Rebelion to Akame. " here, and this vial is contains my blood if you want to unleashed the Rebelion's full potential, just drop it on Rebelion but don't use it too much." Dante said give an explanation and with that now Rebelion is on Akame's possession.

"How about you? Are you okay with only one sword." Akame asked.

"Not to worry I have another spare..." Dante replied, and he summoned the great Force Edge and then sheathed to his back.

XXX

Esdeath barge in to Prime Minister room, and found him there reading some files. "Prime Minister I want to talk to you about something." Esdeath said, and he's looked to the general with his usual smile, then he replied. "Is this about your report regarding the newtype Danger Beast? I already received it general..."

"No Prime minister this about another matters " Esdeath said again while give the Prime Minister meaningful look. And the evil Prime Minister fully understand to his most powerful general want to say.

"I see this about them; about the demons..."

"I hoped you not hiding something Prime Minister." Esdeath said and sit to one of the chair

"No, I meant to tell you sooner general, but it seems you're already meet them first. And I remember, I want to give you another power, since you the most powerful pawn on my hands what do you think?"

"I not against it but what kind of power?"Esdeath asked.

"Follow me general and you will know." Prime Minister said and lead the way to his secret passage that which lead to a secret room. There Esdeath seen a sword stabbed on the wall, the sword has the head of a dragon biting the blade, with the wings of the dragon acting as the guard of the sword. The hilt has a swirling pattern leading to skulls at the bottom with a spike pointing out. living Devil Arm, the "Thunder Sword" and "Spirit of Lightning"

**Alastor**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Jackpot! chapter 18 it's here,**** little bit late from usual, real world issue.**

**I'm sorry to not described more detail at Akame fight Vs Manifestation of Rebelion, the idea not came out from my brain, so I cut it short.**

**Now Akame will wielding Rebelion and Esdeath the Alastor, and I will somehow not make her dead because wield that sword, since well Esdeath is normal human but I think she will worthy to use Alastor. The next Chap shall be the Red eye assassin Akame and the pack of the familiar demons. Griffon, Shadow and Nelo Angelo of course with Dante too with the Force Edge on hand.**

**Reviews:**

**JoeWalker786: First of all thank you for your review and your courage to me that not disheartened by my English, I do feel disheartened and a bit of fear that my English is not good enough to other poeple to enjoy or understand . But you said I'm bit improved since chapter one I'm really happy for that so once again thank you.**

**And about your saying about Esdeath's final move, indeed they Griffon and Shadow shouldn't be affected by Makahadma, but if not Esdeath would be dead that time, so my reason for breaking the original rule that to save the sadistic General Esdeath life next time something like that would happen again that's why I give her Alastor. I hope you will always enjoying my story.**

**AngeProcrack and Nobel2999: Since you guys asked same question, I will answer them at same time. Thank you for the reviews and to be honest, write a romance story not my speciality so maybe sometimes the love story part will be lame as hell but I will make sure Akame shall jealous in time to time.**

**Veragrip: Thank you for your review and you said my fanfic is most coolest foreign fanfiction that you ever read? You flatter me so much my friend, thanks. I hope you keep enjoy the story of mine.**

**Larick33: Thanks for your crazy and nice idea Prime Minister as Demon?, I like it, and maybe I will use some of them here. But maybe I want to focusing matters at Akame Ga Kill universe first then maybe next Akame will travel to Devil May Cry? Since the other shall dead except her and Najenda , in Anime. And yes I take it from both Anime and Manga source of Akame Ga Kill for storyline.**

**Chicken: I'm sorry brother, at first I'd like to begin Night Raid Vs Nelo Angelo here but I decided that will be at next chap:v**

**Okay that's will be enough for now. See you at the next Chap.**

**FantasiaWillow**


End file.
